About a Daddy and a Nanny
by syaoran no hime
Summary: NejiTen request. Due to a deathbed promise, inexperienced Neji ends up with an instant son. Enter Tenten, the longlost teammate who poses as a birdbrain nanny for her jounin mission, beginning a tale of love, betrayal, and stinky diapers.
1. Default Chapter

Hyuuga Neji placed a bouquet of lily flowers in front of the tombstone, his face a placid sea of emotionless-ness. The twenty-three year old man was still trying to get used to the fact that the cold stone marking this piece of land was his cousin's only other memory left in the world.

"Why…Hinata-sama…" His eyes shook slightly. "You had the choice. You didn't have to die. Why?"

A question that he had been asking her grave for the past six months that he had visited her. He was the only one who knew what really happened to her, and yet, he was still in the dark about some parts of her situation.

He knew she was carrying the seed of the Rokudaime; he also knew that giving birth to it may cost her life. How many times had he told her to abort her pregnancy? And each time, she could only shake her head timidly as she tackled her latest sewing projects—the outfits of her child.

She was sewing her baby's socks when he last saw her, round and heavy with the child of the Hokage. She was on the final month of her final trimester, and any day now, this woman who lived alone in the secluded forest of the village boundary would give birth without the child's father at her side.

………………………………………

_"Hinata-sama, for the last time, tell the Hokage-sama about your situation," he pleaded._

_She was tying her long dark hair above her head with a towel—almost a year away from civilization, haircut was obviously unavailable for her. Yet he found her calm and serene face and the plump body of hers very fitting for her image. She looked every inch a proud mother._

_"He must know," he added. Within him, anger rose. His cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, holding perhaps one of the highest distinction a woman of the Leaf Village could as the eldest daughter of the clan head, was living as a recluse in practically the middle of nowhere, an unmarried would-be mother._

_"Neji' nii-san," she said gently, silencing him. Gracefully, she plopped down in front of him, a delicate smile on her face. "The Rokudaime must not be bothered by little things like this one."_

_"A little thing this is most not, Hinata-sama!" he said, voice rising. "You have a bright future ahead of you. There are so many things you can and must do for the clan, and yet you threw it all away for him!"_

_"The night was mine then, Neji' nii-san," she said quietly. "It was the most beautiful night in my entire life. I harbor no regrets for surrendering all that is mine to the person I love."_

"And will you tell me again, Hinata-sama, why you had to disappear from the village?" he asked, sighing.

_"I never told you," she said, laughing airily. "But that was a clever attempt to get me to talk."_

_He felt the brotherly instinct to embrace her, but contented himself in clasping her hand. "Please tell at least Hiashi-sama."_

_"And start a war among clans?" Her eyes danced. "Father has only started to respect me now. If he hears about this…"_

_"Hinata-sama…" He swallowed with difficulty. "If you would consent, I shall claim that I fathered that child. Hiashi-sama will not like it, but trust me, it would be better than giving birth on your own and the child growing up with no father,"_

_Slowly, her pale eyes met his. "Neji' nii-san, you are very kind, being my guardian all throughout my life. I know your obligations to protect me as the child of the Main family, but please understand, I am not a child anymore. I know what I am doing."_

_He let out a sigh of defeat. "What will become of a Hyuuga child with no surname of his father?"_

_"I have no intention of taking him away from his father," she explained. "When he reaches the age of understanding, I shall introduce him properly to his father."_

_"Then why not do it now?" he asked in frustration._

_It was only then that her innermost emotions showed through. "Didn't you hear, Neji' nii-san?" she asked, her voice breaking. "He is set to marry the protégé of the Godaime."_

………………………………….

His fists clenched. And the day he feared most came—while laboring for her first-born child, Hyuuga Hinata's fragile body was not able to endure the pain of normal childbirth delivery. He watched in horror as the only other witness of this, a medical nin from another village, operated on his cousin's bleeding body.

Two hours after she had lied down on the futon, the mother died because of too much blood loss.

The child though, was alive. As he wrapped the infant with sterile clothing, he vowed to take the baby as his own. Uzumaki Naruto would not lay a finger on this child, not when he was still around.

It pained him to defy his cousin's original wishes that the father and son would meet someday, but this was for the best.

He returned to the Hyuuga Mansion that evening, bearing the infant. There were no questions laid on him by the Clan Head; theirs was a patriarchal rule that do not question these kinds of happenings when done by a male member.

Before the night ended, the child was christened Hyuuga Iji. The orphan.

…………………………………….

**About a Daddy and a Nanny  
_Neji x Tenten Request for Kakashi Rabid Fangirl _**

_After TFTP went on a hiatus, I haven't tried making a NejiTen series yet. But since this request has been delayed far too long, I had broken my unfinished, very long oneshot into a series of chapters._

_For Kakashi Rabid Fangirl. I doubt if you still remember that you made the request way back last year, but I still wish you can read it. After all, the skeletal frame of the plot was yours. I'm sorry if it took this long for me to upload it._

………………………………………………

"The Hokage-sama will see you now," said Mitarashi Anko, peeking out towards the doorway where she was standing at that moment, playing with her kunai. "Tenten, right?"

"Uh-huh." Giving her weapon one final throw, she allowed it to land on her holster.

Anko looked un-impressed. "This way."

She rolled her eyes. Four years in Chuunin service and six years acting as a Jounin, she felt that she still had a long way to go before getting her talents recognized here.

For a kunoichi like her, the fastest way to be respected in the village was to become a medic. That was what the traditional role of female ninjas should be, in the eyes of today's male population. But she refused to become stereotyped—if she wanted to be remembered in Konoha's history, the best step was to be different from the rest.

And she started with becoming the first female jounin to reach this rank at a young age of seventeen. Although applauded by the village, she knew that the recognition was coupled by an even bigger challenge, which was proving her worth everyday.

Which explained why she was suddenly accepting missions left and right, irregardless of the difficulty levels of these. She wanted to get her point across—she was the next Tsunade-sama destined for the Hokage seat and beyond. Thus, she had to make an impression on everyone.

It was no secret that although she and Tsunade-sama had met and the old woman seemed to like her determination, the Godaime was grooming her own cock for the derby, especially since the Rokudaime had started to become more vocal about his dissatisfaction on getting chained to his desk.

Her main rival most definitely had to be Haruno Sakura, the sweetheart of Konoha. The Godaime was particularly proud of her, and she was almost certain as to why. Sakura was smart, her memory and skill for detail retaining was infallible (one of a medic nin's many useful weapons), and yes, she was nearly married to the Hokage-sama.

If only a controversy didn't appear.

She composed herself when at last, she arrived in front of the Hokage's unit. Readying her confident smile, she beamed at the blonde man as Anko announced her presence.

……………………………………………………..

"Neji."

The voice made him open his eyes. He was standing amidst the Hyuuga gardens, practicing his most recent alterations to the clan jutsu, Byakugan. The source of the voice --the clan head himself-- was standing in front of him, on the other hand. The creased lines on the elder's forehead made him pause and bow respectfully.

It seemed like a lifetime ago when he hated this man and his daughters with violent intensity. Blaming him for his father's death was only too easy—Hyuuga Hiashi had every chance to stop his brother from becoming the sacrificial lamb in the impending war between the Cloud and the Leaf, but he chose to become a weakling.

Yet later on, it was revealed to him by the clan head that it was actually Hiashi's twin brother's choice to die. And that he could only let him do what a brother should – grant a dying man's wish.

Neji could never forget the sight of the high and mighty clan head bowing in front of him humbly, begging for his forgiveness.

From then on, he had reinforced his vow to protect the Main Family at all cost. That was, after all, the very same instruction his own father passed on to him. Unfortunately for him though, when it counted most, he was not able to protect the Hinata-sama. It was a burden he would forever carry on his back, he knew for sure.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hiashi clearing his throat.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" He straightened from his meditation stance.

"The baby…is crying. Make it stop."

He grimaced. "Yes, Hiashi-sama." He immediately excused himself and jogged towards the nearby nursery where Iji was situated.

Upon arriving, he saw his distant aunts trying desperately to make the baby stop howling. Immediately, he took the child from them and proceeded to rock the infant in his arms, doing a little lullaby dance.

"Rock a bye, baby on the treetop…how I wonder what you are…" he sang softly to the baby's ears.

He knew that what he was doing was not exactly giving him points on the cool, suave future clan head reputation book, but as long as he felt Hiashi-sama's favor resting on him, he was not worried.

When he heard the little baby's sobs soften, pride surged within him. The honor of being the only one recognized by the child was certainly making him feel…very… pleased.

Behind him, he heard his uncle walk in. "The child is interrupting your training, Neji."

He bowed. "My apologies, Hiashi-sama."

"Neji…" Hiashi paused, and then looked pointedly at the women. Immediately, the room was left empty, except for the uncle, the nephew, and the now contentedly-sleeping baby.

"It has been already our tradition not to ask about how a child is brought to the family by a male Hyuuga," began Hiashi, eyeing the infant. "What is important is that we find another flesh and blood carrier of our abilities and skills."

"I am well aware of that, Hiashi-sama," he said quietly.

"Especially when the eldest daughter of the Main family, the inheritor of the Byakugan, has not returned."

Neji detected the sadness in the old man's eyes. No matter how roughly he had treated his eldest daughter, it was undeniable that she was loved dearly by her father. The sad expression on Hiashi-sama's pale eyes was yet to wane ever since he read Hinata's note of apology for leaving the clan to follow her own path years ago.

"This boy is welcomed with open arms by the clan, Neji," continued Hiashi. "However, it concerns me that the child is too young to be cared for by you."

"H-Hiashi-sama…" He wanted to protest. The past few months of fussing over the child had been one of his happiest moments. He, who had only slightly tasted childhood, was rediscovering its joys when playing with Iji. The clan head couldn't mean that the child should be taken away from him just because Iji's hunger strikes at the same time that he trains!

"So I offer you a piece of advice," said Hiashi. It meant, an order he must follow whether he wanted it or not.

"Advice, Hiashi-sama?"

"Find this child a nanny."

………………………………………..

Uzumaki Naruto smiled at her welcomingly, but it didn't have to take her former teammate's Byakugan to notice that the smile didn't even reach his sea blue eyes. He also looked like he aged ten years or so, with the weariness on his face.

"Hey Tenten."

She paused, wondering how to greet him. In the end, she decided to be natural. "Hey Hokage-sama."

He gestured to the available seat in front of him, which she eagerly took.

"Sakura-chan said your records on the missions are awesome." He flipped through the pages of the spreadsheet in front of him. "It says so here…er…it's not here?" He went to the next page quickly, scanned it, then turned to the next. A sweatdrop formed on his head. "Gee, that's funny. I really thought Sakura-chan had placed a bookmark on it or something."

She grinned. She could still see in the man in front of her the chibi Naruto she silently admired back in the Chuunin exams final match. She had always accepted as a fact of life that Hyuuga Neji was a genius, undefeatable, and all-powerful. Imagine her shock when a person everyone thought was a dropout was able to defeat him convincingly.

Being Neji's teammate then, she clamped her mouth shut. But within her, she too, silently congratulated the boy for a job well done.

"Okay, never mind." Naruto dropped the quest for the missing records and clasped his hands together under his chin, reminding her this time of Uchiha Sasuke, one of Neji's obsessions in their first Chuunin exams.

Now that she thought about it, she had been remembering that teammate of hers way too often today. Was it his birthday today and she just forgot?

"You were recommended to me by Granny Tsunade personally," said the Hokage, nodding her way. She couldn't help but feel her ears clap. Her idol remembered who she was!

"So I chose you to carry out a personal mission for me," he continued. "But you must vow secrecy for this mission."

"No problem, Hokage-sama," she said, grinning reassuringly.

"I mean it."

She nodded solemnly.

"Very well." He clasped and unclasped his hands nervously. "After some months, I had finally confirmed the intelligence reports I had asked from Kakashi-sensei."

She gave him a nod, prompting him to continue.

"It has been confirmed…I do have a son."

Her eyes widened. Yes, she was aware of rumors flying around that the Rokudaime has a son, but she didn't give an ounce of concern then, because the mental image of the twelve-year-old Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't reconcile with the image of a Rokudaime having an illegitimate child.

But now that the Hokage himself had spoken…

"W-Wow…you're an early bird…" Realizing what she said, she laughed nervously. "Er…figure of speech…"

He chuckled. "Feel free to react. It couldn't be any worse than Granny Tsunade and Sakura-chan's reactions."

"Oh wait, what do I have got to do with this?" she asked, confused.

"I want to get my son back…but Kakashi-sensei said it wouldn't be easy." Naruto sighed deeply. "The person who has custody over my child is supposedly very mad at me. Hell would be raised before I could get my son from that fellow."

"Maybe that person is the mother of the child?" she teased.

His smile vanished. "She has passed away." Sadness returned to his eyes like an old friend.

She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry." Quickly, she changed the topic before she could be accused of making the Hokage-sama cry. "Er, so what can I do for you then, Hokage-sama?"

"Get my son for me. You know that person very well, so I'm sure you can think of a strategy."

"I know the person very well?" she asked, surprised.

Naruto smiled wanly. "Of course. You of all people should know Hyuuga Neji the best."

"Oh." Now she wasn't expecting THAT one. It has been a couple of years since the Team Gai had separated, and the last she heard of about him was he went to the woods to train. She, on the other hand, pursued her ambition to become the next Tsunade-sama.

"Will you accept the mission, Tenten?" asked Naruto, his voice not an ordering one of a Hokage's, but of a tired man who only wanted one more thing in life before he would recoil and live in contented bliss with whatever he was able to accumulate in his lifetime.

She gave him a confident smile. "Consider it done, Hokage-sama."

…………………………………………

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Surprises. You may never know when a seemingly buried into an eternally-ongoing-fic-list story would suddenly surface with an update. A perkier, happier chapter this time. OOCs abound, all for the love of NejiTen fluff and humor overload.

Kakashi Rabid Fangirl, I hope you're still reading this. Request grants are request grants, and I'll do updates even if it takes me forever and a half of a half…or something to that effect.

- syaowee

……………………………………………………………………

Since the assignment given to her was directly from the Big Man of Konoha himself, Tenten had done an initial research and surveillance on the Hyuuga compound immediately, although not yet to the degree that she had to step into the hazard zones marked in her mental map. Anyway, she had already gathered the vital information she needed to infiltrate the virtual bulwark from the yards of the Hyuuga compound itself.

Naturally, breaking into the mansion and stealing the baby was a big taboo—she may shamelessly flirt with danger in missions sometimes, but that didn't mean she intend to go serious and settle down with it, especially not with one branded "Hyuuga Neji" all over it.

She was no peace and goodwill ambassador either, so there was no hope negotiating this over with her former teammate, who had practically zero interest on the opinions of people outside his biological shell. She knew she could offer him anything, even the triangular cap that Naruto was wearing now, but he would still not agree to it.

His pride had topless heights.

But those wouldn't stop her from getting her mission done. She had given the Rokudaime her word, her honor as a kunoichi, and her suggestion for him to handle the PR job regarding the much-coveted Top Konoha Kunoichi title. If deodorants wouldn't let the Hokage down, then why would she?

Which was why she was now standing in front of the Hyuuga mansion, dressed in a disguise that would surely keep her former teammate from guessing her identity.

Although she was a little worried that his Byakugan might see through her masquerade, she assured herself that the preparation she did for this role of a lifetime would be enough to humiliate even the village's most respected jutsu users – which included, well, Neji.

Wiping a sweat that formed on her eyebrow, she took a deep breath and entered the gates.

Automatically, she was met by some guards of the compound upon her entrance. She silently snickered at the appalled faces of the men as they looked at her up and down.

"W-Where to, Miss?" one man finally asked, recovering some of his senses.

She held her chin up high and flashed him a bright smile that covered the distance from ear to ear. "I'm applying… as a nanny!"

……………………..

"Neji, I remembered asking you before to look for a nanny." Hiashi looked at Neji wanly as the two were having their breakfast in the dining room. Little Iji had been whisked away to the sunny hallways of the mansion for a good dose of sunshine and Vitamin D.

"Yes, you did. And yes, I did." The young Hyuuga could not forget the long queues that formed outside the compound walls an hour after the ad was announced over the Konoha Public Announcement system. He had originally filed the wanted ad on the Jounin office, but Kakashi and Gai, being the meddling, gossiping old ladies they were, distorted his advertisement and announced in public that he, Hyuuga Neji, was looking for a "mommy".

The hours that followed witnessed the mammoth crowds of women from different villages wanting to apply to become his "mommy", all from various walks of life –and mileages too, evident on the practically golden-age hopefuls waiting in line. That, along with emails and telegrams containing messages ranging from "applauding his frank desire to resolve his hunger for motherly love" to one proclaiming that "breastmilk are still best for babies up to twenty-three years old."

His fellow jounins had a field day with him too. How many prank calls had he received from Inuzuka Kiba and Rock Lee who were faking falsetto voices as they cooed and baby-talked him?

As he sat erect on his chair, listening to their garish hammerings, he forced calm reactionless state although the most beautiful vision for him at that certain moment was glorious exploding guts from green jumpsuits and furcoats—he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of rattling his frazzled nerves.

Hiashi gave him a sympathetic look. "I… I have those days too." An awkward attempt to duplicate a dead brother's fatherly concern, but Neji had to smile at the elder's sincerity.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." The clan's most powerful figure lending him personal support was enough to make him forget one of the worst days of his life wherein he actually experienced what 'embarrassment' was.

"I… I…" The clan head smiled nervously. "I still do miss my mommy— I didn't drink infant milk formulation until I was ten."

He coughed all of a sudden, not knowing how to react to his uncle's revelation.

Fortunately, a maid entered the room, bowing reverently before them.

Hiashi's face returned to its normal frowning mode. "Speak."

"Someone has arrived, Master. She said she came here to apply as a nanny."

"As a nanny?" Neji paused cautiously. "Are you sure it's not another mommy applicant or a Konoha tribune reporter wanting to do an exclusive on me?"

"No, Young Master Neji."

"I will meet her after breakfast. Offer her food too."

"Yes, sir." A second later, the door slid shut. Neji turned to his meal and shrugged. "I'm taking the applicant, whoever she is. I don't think I can take another mommy day."

"Very well. Do what you think is best for Iji. You are his father, after all."

Neji's pale eyes lost all humor. "Yes. I -am- his father."

………………..

The househelpers were all throwing her incredulous, curious, and yes, mocking looks.

Those were not the kind of looks that someone like Jounin Tenten, weapons expert of Konoha, would receive. Considering that she used to test the strength of their child prodigy, she reckoned that Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Lala, and Po were getting more of their respect than her right now.

She fought the urge to raise their middle finger at them, and instead, flashed them a naïve, artless smile. All for the love of her mission.

She was so NOT going to blow her cover off this early.

As her eyes roved around the sterile surroundings that smelled of earth, wood, and stiff, conservative antiquities of traditions, she couldn't help but deduce how the setting explained why the Hyuuga Neji she grew up with became a sterling genius of the clan with an emotional capability of a pebble. The place hardly spelled child-friendly, let alone family bonding or fun and play.

For someone like her used to an upbeat lifestyle of chasing after siblings excitement and danger, this place stank worse than the junked fashion event for Konoha Day that Gai-sensei was planning.

Something tugged in her heart when she saw a carved toy car in the corner of the receiving room. _What could have been Neji's first toy? _She mused, uncharacteristic of her as it was.

The footsteps alerted her that someone was going to push open the sliding doors in a couple of seconds. She quickly suppressed her instinct to look at the door and fixed a glassy-eyed gaze at the nearest thing she could spot.

True to her estimate, the wooden door glided gracefully to the side, followed by light footsteps that she knew ordinary people wouldn't notice.

But she wasn't ordinary. And she was aware of the presence. Despite of all her rehearsals, she still felt goosebumps rising on her skins. What if her acting was just not convincing enough for the Hyuuga genius?

His silence was defeaning, but she had to continue playing her game. She concentrated on the colorful bird playing inside the cage.

……………………..

Neji's first reaction when he saw the patch of bright red hair that covered patches of yellow and blue polka dots drawn on a loud red and orange blouse-and-skirt ensemble, was, that he must had been set-up on a practical joke program or something.

His gaze went down to the violet stockings and black pumps, and the next thing that came on his mind was, a badly dismantled color wheel that would have made Da Vinci decide on shelving his infamous code to write a manual on color combination ethics instead.

The first rule: do not wear all of the colors all at the same time.

It took him some moments of groping for words before he finally called the attention of the lady who seemed hypnotized by his birdcage for some unfathomable reason.

…………………….

"You are the applicant for the nanny position?" The masculine and firm voice that rung familiar in her heart broke the silence between him and her… and his playful little birdie, which seemed to be watching them in the balcony section of its swing set inside the cage with piqued interest.

She pretended to be startled. Hastily turning his way, she prepared to fake a nervous smile, but at the actual moment, she need not fake it.

The piercing pale eyes arrested her attention more than any other feature of his more chiseled, grown-up face. As they had always been, the orbs seemed to transcend her bones and read any of her intimate soul stories with consummate ease.

He held no emotion, but then again, that was basically Neji's emotion—all that a perfect combat master-to-be needed to get by, next to green tea and an abundant supply of two-ply tissue paper rolls in the bathroom.

His lips, provoking in her many memories of sneers and insults for his weak foes that he dispatched casually as she watched in amazement, were set in an unengaging line, as if telling her that she should be saying something worthwhile to compensate for disturbing him from his clockwork-precision training routines.

His physique was beefed up, and even with the robe hanging loosely on his shoulders, she could detect the firm tuck of the fabric on the right places, stating that he was maintaining his corporal temple as well as his precious jutsus.

She swallowed nervously when she saw his forehead crease. "U-Uh-huh," she spoke up at last. Silently, she prayed that he wouldn't see through her voice that was changed slightly to help her disguise.

_Relax, girl! It's been years since you last saw each other! He wouldn't remember!_ She told herself reassuringly.

"Have we met?" he asked, frowning some more.

"Y-Yes," she lied. "Today. And if you like, tomorrow, too, let's meet again."

His jaw dropped open.

……………………..

He swore he detected something… recognizable behind the heavily made-up face of the Crayola Crayons lady. He was just running a silent flashback on his mind of the person that the woman resembles when she suddenly spoke up, making him lose track of his train of thoughts.

When he finally digested what she said, he concluded that the poor mother of this woman must have forgot to put iodized salt in her maternity menu back when this lady was just in the womb.

"You're not coming back tomorrow because I am refusing you and your service as of this very moment." Hah! He wouldn't let a vaudeville act like this woman touch Iji-chan!

"B-But…" The woman's face fell. "You haven't even interviewed me yet! I have my credentials!"

"Credentials?" He was, simply put, astounded.

She smiled smugly. "Notarized." She fished out a folded piece of paper. "Here."

He snatched the paper and scanned the lines. After a moment, he grimaced. "How the hell did you get the Konoha elder council's signature on this?" This couldn't be real, although he felt that she was telling the truth. Not because he could tell that the paper, the ink, and the handwriting were all genuine, but because the woman before him looked too simple to even know how to lie.

Well, at least there was one good point he found in the woman that seemed to be Uzumaki Naruto's female counterpart when it comes to general know-how.

"I used to baby-sit for one of the member's grandson. They liked me, so they recommended me." She took out another sheet of paper. "I have the transcript of my school grades from Nursery to Fourth Grade."

"Where are the rest?"

"Oh. Sensei won't give them to me. Says I've got to pass my finals exams first."

His face darkened. Ah, he had to ask.

"Won't you take a look at them?" she asked when he wasn't reaching for the photocopied paper.

"No need."

"But I got the best grade in Personal Hygiene back in Prep! And look, I was Best in Attendance when I was in second grade—"

"NO NEED."

"Okay," the female said meekly, withdrawing the white paper. "So… won't you reconsider my application?"

He shook his head firmly. "No." He would get into trouble with the elders, but there was no way that he was going to risk Iji in the hands of this lunatic.

"I'll sing for you," she offered, as if expecting him to be tantalized by the mere proposition.

"No."

"With my eyes closed."

"Can't you understand what 'no' means, Miss…?"

"Cookie."

He blinked. "Cookie? As in, cookies and cream?"

"No, as in Cookie, the red-nosed reindeer."

A sigh escaped the Hyuuga's throat. "Look, Miss Cookie, you must understand two things: one, taking care of a baby is a serious task, and you hardly fit the bill; and two, Cookie is a monster, not a reindeer."

"Okay." She paused, and then grinned. "I have two things to say too! May I?"

He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

"One, I don't have to fit your bill because I'm not a money and you're not a restaurant—I just need to take care of a baby. And two, Cookie was Rudolph's ancestress. She was Santa's great grandfather's favorite sleigh puller. It's written in this tabloid I read—"

"Damn."

At that moment, Iji began to wail from the corner of the house. Neji got up hurriedly, startling her.

"The answer is still no, Miss…" He shook his head. "Ah hell, you wasted my time."

As she watched him leave her all alone in the receiving room, Tenten smiled mischievously. "Glad to be of service, Neji."

Her work for today was done.

………………………….

Neji stubbornly crossed his arms as Hiashi presented the new nanny of Baby Iji two days later as they were gathered inside the receiving room.

Tenten, disguised in a more outrageously colorful outfit, beamed at him proudly.

"You must understand, Neji. The council does not like getting their recommendations slammed," said the clan leader. "They are pressuring us already, and we must comply, because we are the pillars of the clans that form the Konoha village."

"She's just a babysitter," he muttered, throwing the nanny a disgusted look. "Should that be enough to offend those people?"

"It seems that way." Hiashi shrugged. "Let's choose our battles well. We do have to yield sometimes."

Neji eyed the chirpy maid warily. He got a saccharine smile in return, irking him all the more.

Hiashi spoke again. "Do your job well, ahem…"

"Cookie," she supplied helpfully.

"The red-nosed reindeer," he added sarcastically.

"No, the new nanny," she replied, her smile not losing its brightness.

"Cookie's not a reindeer, he's a monster," said the clan head aloud, although it sounded as if he was talking more to himself.

"You'll be surprised," the younger Hyuuga said, sighing,

To this, the new nanny only grinned wider.

…………………………

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_It didn't take me 6 months to update this. Whaddya know:D Thanks for keeping on reading the story!_

………….

Tenten meekly followed Neji silently as the latter led her to a series of hallways that somehow seemed just like replicas of each other. She reckoned that the giant maze that was the Hyuuga compound was a very dangerous place to get lost in, especially when nearing dinnertime.

As she passed by a mirror, she caught a quick glance of herself: a blue-haired wig with dark azure hues tinting its edges, floating above a riot of colors of fabrics. As usual, upon seeing her get-up, Neji had an unmistakable dark expression on his face. When he ordered her to find a more suitable and decent outfit, she immediately said that she had only two sets of clothes: the one she wore yesterday, and the one she was wearing today. This made him glare at her, but he opted against wasting any more words for her. He merely told her to follow her to Iji's quarters.

She laughed inwardly. It wouldn't take a sensitive Freud to analyze the Hyuuga's emotion towards her: it was simply disgust. And years of training with him made her understood the reason behind it—he disliked things and people that do not follow the structure of order; let alone those that dare challenge him.

She should know it more than anyone in Konoha—why not, since they parted ways because of that very same reason.

Her eyes gazed at his solid back, cold and indifferent as it had ever been. For a moment, she felt herself transported to a scene several years ago. Him and her, aged seventeen. They were both arguing in hushed tones that betrayed the magnitude of their anger. It wouldn't be of any use making Gai-sensei and Lee overhear their dispute.

_"I can't be your sidekick and sparring partner forever, Neji. I want to become like Tsunade-sama! For that to happen, I have to stay here in Konoha and do missions." She had just turned down his invitation (that sounded more like an order) to join him in furthering his training in the isolated forests on the southernmost part of the continent, where the conditions would be perfect for rigorous training of his Byakugan._

_"Missions," he sneered. "Hah! The real battlefield is outside the civilization, Tenten. Babysitting and fixing someone else's roofs would only make fun of your real abilities."_

_She cocked an eyebrow. So Neji DID acknowledge she had some…abilities. Whenever they spar, he would only notice his own battle skills. He would not recognize her efforts of keeping up with his combat skills that seem to improve in light years, and how hard she trains herself to maintain the sparring standard that her teammate wanted._

_"I am not a ninja merely because I love great fights that test my strength," she replied coolly. "I am a ninja because I want to help people… even those who need help in taking care of children while their parents find work, or old people who had no one to rely on to fix their leaking roofs."_

_His lips were set firmly in an infuriated line, as if he wanted to give a heated rebuttal of his own. Instead, he turned his back on her. "Do what you want. But do not expect to see me again."_

And the rest was history. That is, until today.

Had the Rokudaime not asked her to do this mission, she would never have expected to see her former teammate again. She knew him as someone who treated promises like fragile glass and kept them honorably. When he said she wouldn't see him again, she knew he would have done the next best thing to migrating to Mars—erasing his existence in the civilized world and living among the unnamed in the hostile parts of the continent.

A part of her still felt awkward seeing him again, but the part of her that silently cared for him since their genin days—the same part that worried greatly for his safety in his different battles and his emotional state when dealing with his issues—was very glad to see him again. Never mind if he didn't know her anymore. Perhaps, that would even be for the best.

"Ouch!" She bumped straight into the chest of Neji, who had previously turned to face her. "Hey, watch where you're standing!" she complained, rubbing her nose.

"What the—" He exhaled sharply. "And to think I would leave you the responsibility of looking after Iji."

"If you're worried about me bumping on Iji, don't worry. He's not yet able to stand—"

"Shut up, woman." He rolled his eyes. Why, oh why did he agree to this ridiculous idea of leaving an airhead to care for Hinata-sama's son?

Hyuuga Hiashi. Oh, right.

"—plus, there's a crib that stands between me and Iji, so I don't think I'll bump into him—"

"SHUT UP."

She was still all smiles. "Sure, no problem."

When he was given her precious silence, he continued to talk. "This is Iji's nursery." He led her into the room patterned identically after the other rooms of the mansion: brown, made of wood, and with little clutter.

She nodded slowly. "I thought it was a library."

Neji sighed. "A library? And where are the books then? I don't see any."

"Neither do I."

He fought the urge to strangle her slender neck. "So what made you think this was a library?" If IQ was readily for sale, he would have hoarded the store and gave it charitably to the babysitter, if only for poor Iji.

"It's…so gloomy. Boring too." She gestured to the naked chocolate brown walls. "I was thinking of bright cheerful rainbows and sun and clouds for the wall graffiti." She pointed to the crib that stood at the center of the room. "A mobile would be nice too. It would entertain Iji."

"And what, pray tell, would an infant know about entertainment?" he asked. The only mobile he remembered in his childhood was moving targets he was tasked to take down at all costs.

"Probably more than you would know," she said playfully. She earned a lethal glare from him. "Kidding," she said soothingly. Inwardly she added, _not!_

"Very well." He cleared his throat. "I would not hear anymore interior decoration tips from you. We are paying you to be a nanny and not to be anything else otherwise."

"Don't worry! I'm not charging my advice to my salary!"

He rubbed his aching temples. "Bloody hell…"

She went to the crib and peered inside. "Hey, where's Iji-chan?"

"He was taken out for a little sunshine and some fresh air, but he would be back anytime." Neji paused, wondering what to say next. He had forgotten the rest of his words when the nanny suddenly opened the windows of the bedroom. Sprinkle of dust and filtered sunlight fell into the room like a golden shower, partially surprising his very adept eyesight.

"What was that for?" he asked when Cookie faced him again smilingly.

"His sunshine and fresh air shouldn't need a schedule—he should have it everyday."

His eyes crinkled in annoyance. "Do you have any idea how thorough our housekeepers are in maintaining a sterile, dust-free surrounding for Iji?"

She shrugged. "Relax, Sir Neji. Too much of something is bound to be bad for someone—and that includes cleanliness. Give his immune system a battle to fight."

"If that is your logic, why didn't I just throw Iji into a pit of garbage, just so his immune system can be used?" he asked sarcastically.

He blinked when she suddenly gasped. "Don't do it!" she cried.

"Do WHAT?"

"Throw Iji into a pit of garbage, just so his immune system can be used!" she parroted.

"I AM NOT THROWING IJI AWAY!" His hold on his temper was fast vanishing into thin air.

"Oh? That's good."

The throbbing of his head now seemed even more real. He sat on a nearby chair and massaged his aching temple.

"Hey!"

He looked up warily when he saw the woman standing in front of him, her face bent down to look straight at him. "Now what?"

"Want me to massage your head?" she asked brightly.

"No," he said automatically, the curtness of his voice set in the same auto-defensive mode.

"Want to massage mine then?"

He did a double take.

"I figured that you were just feeling bad that if you do get massaged, it'll be only you who would be satisfied. So I thought we can work on each other so no one would have to be left out—"

"Step a meter away from me, Cookie, and shut your mouth, PLEASE."

"Oh." She paused thoughtfully. "Can your hands still reach me then? How will you be able to massage me—"

"Young Master Neji." Several aged women entered the room, abruptly ending their exchange. One of the women was holding an infant whose sun-baked complexion seemed to stand out among the pale skins surrounding him. What captured Tenten's attention the most were the clear blue eyes of the child—unquestionably the eyes of the Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto. The only inherent Hyuuga Hinata gene in the baby was the small tuft of dark hair on top of his head.

Her gaze turned to Neji, and she had to stifle a startled 'Oh!'. For the first time since they met when she was applying as a nanny, she finally saw the Hyuuga Neji smile tenderly. His eyes, softer than she remembered, were aimed at the direction of the infant, who seemed to recognize his uncle at once, based on its delighted laughter.

The woman holding Iji carefully deposited the little babe into Neji's arms before she and the other women disappeared from the nursery.

Moments later, Neji finally released a fully-blossomed smile at the baby and proceeded to rock him gently in his arms. She could only watch in awed silence, for how many people knew such warmth dwell in the seemingly glacial shell of Hyuuga Neji?

After a while, the little one had finally fallen into slumber, hypnotized by the rhythmic sway of his uncle's arms. Upon seeing this, the long-haired man walked towards the crib and placed the baby on the bed, with great care warranted only by the handling of the most brittle of china.

She felt a cold hand touch her heart. The Rokudaime would have wept if he had seen that his child that was shamefully called 'illegitimate' was cared for and cherished dearly by people no one would ever expect possess the humanity to love.

His eyes met hers, and then he signaled to the hallways just outside the nursery. She immediately followed him.

…………………………………………….

"Iji's mother died at childbirth," Neji began as they sat down the floor outside the sliding doors of the nursery. From their position, they could both see the right profile of Baby Iji peacefully asleep in his own nest.

She perked up curiously. This was the part that Naruto did not elaborate on, and one that puzzled her. From what she remembered about Hyuuga Hinata's appearance, she did look like someone whose body might snap into two when laboring—but then, she was never the one to give up, especially someone as important as her child.

The last time that they met in a place and date she could not remember anymore, her image of quiet strength and pride lingered in her mind. As she assisted her father in the talks with other powerful clans from other territories, Hinata represented a bamboo: of graceful might camouflaged by serenity.

Unbreakable.

"H-How did she die?" she finally asked, wondering if the woman had a congenital heart disease that made her pregnancy fatal.

"Painfully."

"Oh." Her eyes narrowed. She didn't know her humor was contagious. Neji's just happened to fall prey into the evilness of wrong timing per se. "What about Iji-chan's father?" She braced herself for whatever the Hyuuga had to say about the Rokudaime, since the Hokage himself told her that the caretaker of the baby hated him to his very bone marrows.

"What about him?"

"Where is Iji's father?"

Neji shrugged. "Speaking."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Iji doesn't look like you."

"He doesn't have to look like me in order for me to call him my son."

"Hmm…" He had a point there.

"But what you must understand, Cookie, is that Iji is someone important to our family." His face grew serious. "I must admit, I do not like you."

"Ouch."

"But since I couldn't defy Hiashi-sama's orders, I have no choice but to—"

"Like me?" she asked.

"—accept you." He cleared his throat. "What I am trying to point out is… Iji's not an ordinary child."

She nodded silently. A child of the Hyuuga heiress and a Hokage was inarguably beyond definition of _ordinary_.

"He may be an orphan by blood, but that should not give him reason not to take pride of himself." Neji gave her a scrutinizing look as if determining whether her apparent cluttered brain was readily taking all of these big pieces of information he was dishing out to her.

She maintained a brainlessly cheerful smile in response.

"Take good care of Iji. Love him. He must know that even if he was the result of unexpected circumstances, he is very much wanted by this world." He tilted his head sideward, pondering on whether he should say anything more.

"Don't fret, Sir Neji," she said in her most reassuring tone. "I'll be the best nanny that Iji ever had!"

"You are his first nanny."

"Um…yes! I'll be the best AND first nanny that Iji ever had!" she proudly declared.

A sigh of resignation escaped his throat. He was having second thoughts over entrusting her a responsibility as big as this, yet when he felt her silent and intent gaze on him as he was lulling Iji to sleep, something told him that Cookie somehow understood the unspoken importance of Baby Iji into his and his family's life.

"May I watch Iji-chan sleep?" she asked all of a sudden, startling him.

He blinked. She had a talent for unpredictability, that was for sure.

She apparently decided that his loss for words was due to his doubt on her, so she quickly added, "I promise not to join him in his crib."

Slowly, he nodded. This made her grin at him, and then gracefully, she got up.

Despite of himself, he found himself watching her pink and violet checkered blouse-clad figure walk towards the nursery in light, agile steps as her yellow-and-brown striped ankle-length skirt rustled behind her. Her blue wig crowned her fashion that even Goth clowns would reject ruthlessly.

Yet astoundingly, he could only recognize the beautiful fluidity of her simple movements—something he thought he would only see in one woman.

A woman gone forever, he reminded himself not without bitter sadness he was yet to acknowledge out loud.

"Sir Neji, Sir Neji! Look! I think Iji just raised a middle finger at me!" squealed Cookie from inside the baby's quarters.

Now that was something he had to see. His mouth twitched as he got up to see what the new nanny was making a fuss about.

……………………………..

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Two doors. Interesting…" Tenten carefully sketched the double doors leading to the side part of the smaller of the groups of houses within the vast Hyuuga compound. This, in turn, would be a block away from the locked underground tunnel she discovered in her initial survey of the vicinity back in her pre-nanny days.

The tunnel, built traditionally for warring days, would provide a hasty escape for the elite families whenever situations would call for it. In her case, this would be her exit point the day she would whisk Iji away from the compound comes.

And just when would that day be? She thoughtfully scratched her chin, her eyes roving around the azure skies as if the clouds would provide her a suitable answer.

"What are you doing here?" a subdued but firm voice which was unmistakably Neji's cut her reverie short.

She looked behind her shoulders, grinning sheepishly. "S-Sitting." Which was the closest thing to the truth.

Suspicion was evident on his face. "Why are you here?"

"Um… because I'm not over there?" The look on his face said her answer was not accepted. Thus, she immediately ran through several possible answers in her mind, but before she could give a decent one, Neji had already noticed the sketchpad balanced precariously between her tucked knees.

He wasted no time in interrogating her about that. "Just what is THAT on your paper?"

"S-Some ink."

"Yes. What did you draw?"

"S-Some lines…"

"I can see that."

"Good! Your eyesight is functioning as it should!" she chirped brightly. "You must take a lot of Vitamin A!"

She was unceremoniously ignored. He knelt down and peered on the paper. On it were two hastily-drawn upside-down letter Us which continued on a straight horizontal line. A few centimeters above it were several short vertical lines representing the divisions of rooms within the mansion.

"What do these mean?" he wanted to know. He inched closer, as if trying to decipher the artistic intent behind the disarray of lines posing as an abstract.

"A-Anou… i-it's…t-these…" Her mind suddenly raced beyond her comprehension as all wits flew out of her window. His proximity startled her; it had been years since she last saw his emotionless face up close. And yes, it had been eons since she last caught whiff of his stiffly proper herbal cologne that tampered dangerously with his innate virility she knew of since she was sixteen.

"T-They're humps," she finally managed to choke out.

"Humps?" he repeated with a frown.

"Yup, humps! You know… fat lumps that look like Cs…"

"I know what humps are. What I want to know is why you are drawing them."

She shrugged her shoulders as casually as she could. "I'm…doing a… character portrait!"

"Of?"

"Quasimodo!"

……………………

Neji deliberated on whether the flustered woman before him was pulling his leg. It only frustrated him more, because at that very moment, he cared for nothing except watching her stitch her not-so-coherent thoughts into something remotely understandable by the saner half of the civilization.

He then decided that at this point of time, he didn't care whether she was fibbing—he must confess that he just wanted to see where her characteristic mental randomness would take the ambush conversation.

"Quasimodo had only one hump."

"You didn't know about his other hump." Her arms crossed in front of her chest triumphantly. "It was malignant, so to say."

"Malignant? He had cancer?"

"Of the breasts," added the nanny intelligently.

"…"

"He got it one day when he noticed that the bell was not ringing too hard, so he went up to check. The church bell was not moving, so he pushed it as hard as he could. It suddenly pitched forward, gathered momentum, and then it swung back towards his chest. BOOM! His mammary organs got crushed!"

"I presume you've read that from another tabloid." Neji spoke after a while of digesting what she had just narrated.

"It was a MEDICAL tabloid," said Cookie defensively, making him sigh.

"So what about the horizontal line?" he decided to ask.

"That's Quasi's position after the bell hit-and-ran him."

"And the short vertical lines?"

"The kibitzers. You know how people are… they would rather stand around and watch people die than call ambulances. They're afraid to leave the scene just in case some mediamen appear."

"I see." He got up. "But I must remind you, Cookie, that your job is to look after Iji. You shouldn't be here, drawing idly. This is not the purpose of your employment in this house."

"Demo, Sir Neji, what I am doing now is…uh… CRITICAL to my job!" she said.

His eyebrow cocked mockingly. "Oh, really? Do tell the significance of those drawings to your job as a nanny."

"Er…"

He smirked triumphantly.

"I-I'm making a storybook for Iji!"

He blinked.

"T-Through Quasi's accident, I wish to impart upon Iji the… uh… the moral of his life so Iji could use it in the future!" It was her turn to beam triumphantly at him.

"What the hell is the moral of your story that Iji can use?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Duck when a large churchbell is heading your way? Don't climb church bell towers?" she suggested.

"Oh hell…" He decided to give up on her sketches altogether now. Mental hospitals were his last places in mind to be in anytime in the near future. "Now where is Iji then?"

"With Sir Hiashi. He told me to goof off while he plays with Iji," she replied politely.

"You are his nanny, Cookie. Why is Hiashi-sama babysitting Iji?" he asked through gritted teeth,

She waved her hand in front of him. "Hel-lo? He was the one who told me to go away. I can't refuse the old man who pays my salary."

He ignored her again. "Just tell me if you can't handle your job. I don't want to wait for a tragedy to befall my nephew before I take action."

She got up all of a sudden, surprising him. "I promised you I'll make good on my job, Sir Neji. I'm keeping my word."

His mouth clamped shut. Her unexpected temper flare was something he least anticipated from the woman—not to mention that NO ONE raises voice at him. But then again, perhaps he was too callous…

"Have faith in me, Sir Neji," she said softly, making him glance back at her. "As I have faith on you, being Iji's father."

Before he could reply, she spoke again.

"Faith goes both ways, so we MUST be FAITHFUL to each other!"

"What the—" Something just didn't sound right about that one.

"Don't lose faith. Only faith can heal the world's brokenness where even glue guns fail. Faith can move mountains. Don't ask me how though…but it DOES! In fact, I encourage you to come back to the path of faith and not lose sight of the light! The great white light! The light that is brighter than my own lightbulb!" She raised her arms solemnly. "Repent, Sir Neji! The end is near! Repent, faithless child of light gone dim!"

"Gone dim—bloody hell…" he muttered, all the while suppressing a smile threatening to form on his face.

………………….

"Hey there, Handsome!" Tenten peered down at the infant that she had just placed on the wooden crib. She had just gotten the baby from the Hyuuga clan leader, and she was tasked now to feed the baby.

Iji looked up at her curiously. Slowly, he lifted his tiny hands out to her, as if wanting to reach her face to caress it.

The kunoichi's heart nearly melted. Gently, she bent herself down towards him so he could reach her. "Just can't resist beautiful women even this early, hmm? You should be, because your mommy was one of the most beautiful women in the village back when she was still alive. Guess you got your daddy's genes, ne? You know a pretty girl when you see one, ne?"

His bright blue eyes twinkled happily upon sensing her skin.

"Your Uncle Neji, though… he's a real downer. He doesn't know beautiful female forms even if one appears before him and stripteases. I reckon he would even smirk at the unfortunate woman and tell her that he dances way BETTER than her and that her hair is no match for--" Her mouth clamped shut when she sensed two kinds of aura heading for the nursery.

Some seconds later, someone knocked on the window. She quickly got up, exhaled sharply, and then suddenly pushed the glass window forward, making the person outside plummet down.

Tenten didn't waste time to check on the person that fell. Her eyes darted forward, and with one quick and precise movement, threw her kunai up towards the roof.

"OW! Good mother of—" The rest of the expletives from above didn't register anymore in her ears. Instead, she quickly peered up at the roof, and then down below her.

Three floors beneath her laid a visibly in pain Rock Lee, and above her was Akimichi Chouji, whose coat's hem was caught cleanly by her weapon, disabling him the opportunity to escape.

She smiled apologetically. "W-Wow, guys. It's so sweet of you to visit me. C-Come in?"

"AAK! Can't…breathe!" gasped Lee. "I think…I think you just destroyed my ribcage."

Tenten laughed nervously. "I-It's okay. It's just a ribcage, right? We have two hundred bones or so left, if ever."

"Gee, thanks."

………………………………

"Okay, my bad," said Tenten when the three of them had settled quietly inside the nursery. Curiously, Iji did not seem to mind the presence of two new people inside his kingdom. He was contented to watch them meekly as both men tended their respective body injuries.

"But you should know better than to see me here," she continued. "What if Neji sees you?"

"We can always tell him that we dropped by because we miss him," grinned Lee.

"Or that we came to personally inspect his fridge," volunteered Chouji.

Tenten smirked at the stout ninja. "You say that to all the people you visit, friend or enemy."

"Besides, he's downstairs with Shikamaru, talking. Neji-kun is very busy now," added Gai's prodigy confidently.

"He might have seen you fall outside the window!" She was still worried.

"I'm sure he won't mind. My body didn't shatter into pieces and littered his yard, did I?"

"Well…" If he puts it that way, it does make a funny kind of sense…

"The Hokage-sama wants to be updated, you know."

She looked at Lee, shrugging. "His son is fine." She gestured to the behaved child in the crib. "Ne, Iji-chan? You're a good boy, aren't you? And with quite an eye for beauty, especially that of mine!"

"I'm sorry to hear about Iji's blindness." Chouji.

Lee interrupted when he saw the kunai aiming for his mission partner. "And yes, he wants to know how your plan is going."

"It's working like a charm," she assured both males as she put away her weapon. "Please tell the Rokudaime that I may be able to bring Iji to his office one of these days."

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun would be very happy," murmured Lee. "Although I hate the idea of having to fool Neji-kun…"

"It's not THAT bad," she said defensively. "I mean, I understand where the Hokage-sama is coming from. It's every father's joy to see his little boy."

"Oh, speaking of which…" The thick eyebrows of her former teammate wiggled suggestively. "How's life under one roof with Neji-kun?"

She smiled. "Life's dandy. He's adorable. Menopause DOES become him."

Chouji snickered. "As if we didn't know that before."

Lee shrugged. "You can't blame her. She had never really tasted Neji's ire, you know." He pointed to the floor and drew an invisible line. "It's like… this is Tenten, and this is us. He treats her in a civilized manner, while we are treated…er…"

Tenten gestured to her outfit. "Besides, my fashion sense may be irking him too."

"It would irk ANYONE, you know," said Chouji dryly. "But you suspiciously look like a strawberry cake burned on top." He was referring to her all-pink ensemble with black hairnet strewn over her cherry wig. "And pink and orange?" He gestured to her knee-highs.

"I don't know. I kinda like the daring color combination," said Lee, cupping his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you would," she said patronizingly. "Anyway, you guys should be going. You have something to report to the Hokage-sama by now, right?"

Lee got up, uncertainty in his eyes. "Are you sure you still want to go through this plan?"

"Why do you ask?" she gazed back at him curiously. Behind her, Chouji came to check out Iji-chan.

"It's just that… ah…" The thick-eyebrowed male pondered carefully before speaking. "I-Isn't it…that you… um… sort-of… kind-of…ADMIRE Neji-kun?"

She shrugged. "Don't we both? He's a genius!"

Chouji lifted the baby carefully out of the crib. "Hello, Iji-san!" He then began to make cooing sounds at the infant, delighting the latter.

Lee sighed. "Yes, we do admire him. But… but not in the same platform."

"Ain't your Uncle Chouji gorgeous? Ain't your Uncle Chouji so damn sexy?" prodded the fat ninja.

"Please, Chouji. Stop feeding him lies. He's too little and defenseless to protect himself from your evil ways," pleaded Tenten before turning to her former teammate again. "What do you mean _not in the same plat form_?"

He sighed. "I used to watch you two often. When you spar with each other, I can practically see the synergy in combustion whenever your skins touch. It's like erotica subtly lies in your intimate but fleeting contacts. Both your bodies writhe in tortured agony. Oh why, oh why, cruel world! You cannot touch each other, because a second of lingering would DESTROY the art of your fight!"

"Stop it, Lee. You are FREAKING me out."

Chouji grinned at her. "Lee does have a point."

"Erotica?" she rolled her eyes.

"Can't answer that. It's a private affair," said the male cheekily. "What I'm saying is, if based on what Lee said awhile ago, there must be a reason why he treats you differently."

"Maybe because I'm saner than most of you?" she guessed.

"Shikamaru is sane!" pouted Chouji.

"That's your opinion." Her head tilted sideward. "But the point is, we just mutually respect each other. And it just so happens that our chakras jive. You guys are just adding unnecessary layers of meanings to it."

"Well, if you say so," said Lee, though a teasing smile was threatening to appear on his face.

Just then, a whistle pierced their ears.

"Shika's calling us already," Chouji placed Iji back into the crib carefully.

"Anyone from the Jounin office would visit you from time to time. We'll be in touch," Lee promised.

"No problem. Just pick an opportune time next time," she said wryly. "And inform me. I thought you two were kidnappers or something, so I acted quickly."

"Kidnappers don't knock on windows, Tenten," said Lee dryly.

"You never know nowadays."

…………………………………………….

"Shikamaru had visited you?" Hiashi began when the three of them were having a snack in the dining room. Although for Tenten, the informal connotation of 'snack' evaporated the minute she saw the elegant wares and arrangement on the table.

Neji shrugged. "I was tasked by the office to meet some other jounins in other villages."

She looked up curiously.

"I would be gone for some days, I believe," continued the male as he sipped his tea.

Something flashed in her mind. Ah yes, the Hokage-sama surely had some hand into this. She did promise to visit him with the baby anytime within this period, and the Hokage-sama just made it easy for both of them.

Neji suddenly turned to her, eyeing her for a moment, and then he spoke. "You take care of Iji."

She paused, and then beamed. "Don't worry, Sir Neji! I shall be a good takecarer!"

"Caretaker."

"Yes!"

He sighed and then turned back to his food. She thought it was the end of the conversation.

Just as she was about to continue her meal though, he suddenly spoke up.

"What do you want me to bring home for you?"

Her eyes automatically went to him, checking if he was pulling a prank or something. He looked very serious though, and it was un-Neji of him to kid anyway.

"Um… the bacon."

"Alright." And for a second, she thought she saw a smile appear where his seriously-lined lips were now set.

………………

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Neji buttoned the last of his mandarin-styled coat before he straightened up and checked his reflection on the life-sized mirror. A tall, sturdily-built man with colorless eyes as piercing as the blades of his kunai was looking back at him, face composed of glacial calmness and calculated boredom.

Many people had regarded him as an excellent replica of the clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi: cool, disinterested, and powerful. Only he was more ruthless, may it be combats or otherwise; although Tenten, his former teammate, prefers the eloquence of calling him a "jerk".

He was untouchable to his allies, and unforgiving to his enemies. In fact, the only people who had access to the other unknown realms of his identity were his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, and yes, with grudging acknowledgement, Tenten.

He regarded these two women differently. Hinata was like a fragile glass, one that should be carefully protected and kept. On the other hand, Tenten was someone who challenged him and energized his vitalities.

Unlike dummies and sandbags, Tenten's abilities as a sparring partner were not limited and constant. Even if he felt that he was growing stronger as days passed, she could still keep up with him and manage to even give him tricky mock combats—which was, by common notion, a rare gift to give to someone with advanced battle skills as his. Thus, he felt more satisfied in their training sessions; she grew as he grew, and though not in necessarily the same pace, he still appreciated that fact in silence.

And unlike most people he met, she was not hoping at all to defeat him. Amazingly, she only wanted to help him become a better fighter. The first time he heard this straight from her, he didn't want to believe at first.

But Tenten, while calmly taking quick sips of her energy drink while resting by a tree, smilingly explained that she need not defeat anyone to verify her strength.

"_My most powerful enemy is within me, which is, my limitation. When I cease to defy the impossible and accept where my power seems to stop, then I am defeated. But until then, I will keep fighting."_

_He paused. "When is your victory then?"_

"_Victory for me doesn't come in applause, medals, or prizes. Victory for me is not found either in seeing other people in anguish, physically or emotionally." Her brown eyes looked up at the sky pensively. "Winning is not the ultimate culmination of battles. For me, it's more like, exhausting all your best sources of energy when you think you have little than less left. And in the end, even if you lost, you would still feel proud. Your body stood for two seconds, but your spirit and willpower lingered for three. Not everyone can do that. That for me, is victory."_

Absent-mindedly, he set his gaze outside the window. Honestly, she was the strangest woman he had ever met. When he was young, he had thought that all women were like Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama: vulnerable and soft. Later on when he went to the academy, he learned that women were generally weak-hearted creatures that would avoid battles and injuries if they could help it. They were too much of a pacifist, not to mention whiny and yes, prone to tears and breakdown. He surmised that this was the reason why these women were reduced to being medics, clerks, or plain housewives.

But then came along Tenten, whose surname he never asked simply because it didn't occur to him.

He remembered the young girl with brown buns at either side of her head. She was sharpening her pencil when their academy mentor, who was then dividing the class into their different genin teams already, called on her.

"_Tenten!" _

_Finally, after hearing her name called for the third time, the lass looked up from her work, forehead creased in displeasure. He silently watched her put down her yellow pencil and get up reluctantly._

"_Pray tell just what is so bloody interesting with that pencil that you are not paying attention to our class?" asked the chuunin sensei, a vein prominently popping on his forehead._

"_Eh? I-I was just…well…fascinated with the pencil." She laughed shyly. "It's so…cool to see a flat-pointed pencil transform into one with excellent point-zero-twenty-five tip just by careful sharpening!"_

_The whole class looked back at her blankly._

"_I was…I was just thinking… if I can use my technique with the pencil on making the edge of my kunai less dull. It would surely add to my accuracy points."_

_With what she said, their sensei's face turned gentler. "I'm aware that you find that insightful, but a shinobi must know when to prioritize things, especially something as essential as attention. Right now, our class demands your mind's effort the most."_

"_I-I'm sorry." She then smiled playfully. "I can't help it… I just…well, LOVE pointed things."_

_The teacher choked, startled._

"_Especially the big ones." She continued her lazy drawl which was comprehendible merely to the poor mentor and him. "Sharpening them slowly until they're all big and ere—"_

"_Don't say it!" gasped the sensei, sweating profusely._

"_Erasers?" she inquired demurely._

And she was all but twelve years old then.

Tenten was everything she didn't imagine in his concept of a woman. She was hardly vulnerable, and she wasn't as brittle as most women were. She could readily swap green jokes with Gai, get bruised in combats and still not back out until it's over, and talk about weapons and battle jutsu enthusiastically. But she was also capable of concern for her teammates, as well as sound pieces of wisdom to share to everyone.

The only problem he had with her was that she was too much of her woman. Independent and solid with her decisions, she had but one cherished dream, which was to become like the Tsunade-sama. Nothing could stop her, not even his modest offer to help her become stronger.

And when they last talked, he saw it clearly in her eyes: she wanted to become like the Godaime not in a sense of defeating her reputation, but to prove to herself that she could become great and powerful if she set her mind and heart to it. And yes, because she possessed an innately kind but naïve heart that believes in a shinobi being an instrument of service before battles.

But he was too blinded by the pain she caused him when she refused his proposal outright then to understand these things he knew now. And just when sense finally came into him, he was already too involved with the problems of his then pregnant cousin. After Hinata died, he gave up his personal pursuit to divert all his time to Iji. He resolved to become a proper father to his nephew—the only thing he could do for Hinata-sama.

Yet yesterday afternoon as he was talking with Nara Shikamaru, he found himself asking discreetly about his former teammate. As he expected, Shikamaru did not bother to indulge whatever curiosity crept out upon his out-of-the-blue question. Instead, he narrated how Tenten had slowly but surely carved her place into the rank-and-file paradise of the Jounin Office.

"_She treats every mission as if it's her last. She's one of the best that we've got." Within his understatement, pride colored the Jounin's usually dry tone._

"_Where is she now?" he asked slowly._

"_Out on an important request mission."_

_He pondered for some time before asking hesitantly. "Does she have time for… her personal… life?"_

_The pineapple-haired ninja looked at him for awhile, and then shrugged. "If you are asking about her love life, it's non-existent."_

"_I'm not refer—"_

"_That's as far as I know, but then again, maybe Ino has yet to uncover her private affairs." The lazy ninja placed his own cup down the platter. "Thank you for the tea. It's my first time in ages that I got something that didn't come from one of those instant brands."_

"_Too ambitious," he whispered fiercely as he sipped his tea. "She's too determined."_

"_People like Tenten make our office look good." Shikamaru got up quietly. "Should I tell her to drop by and say 'Hi' one of these days?"_

"_No need. I'm sure we're both busy."_

"_I'm sure."_

……………………………….

"Sir Neji!" Cookie suddenly burst into the room, holding a feeding bottle on her left hand. "I want to—"

He darted his glance away from the sky and back to the maid who was, as usual, dressed in a wacky riot of colors. Her wig was now a glaring orange, and her fishnet stockings were nowhere to be seen. However, she was still an eye hazard to his wary vision.

"Didn't you learn anything from your Good Manners and Right Conduct classes?' he asked dryly. "Something about knocking?"

"I don't know. I used to skip my GMRC classes most of the time, since it's on the same timeslot as my favorite anime." She beamed widely. "Anyway—"

"Knock before you come in," he instructed her.

"Uh…"

"Do it."

"O-Okay." She got out of the room. After a couple of seconds, she came back, throwing the door open again. "Sir Neji! I want—"

"I didn't hear you knock."

"I knocked!" she insisted.

"I didn't hear it."

"But if I knock harder, I might bleed internationally!"

"Huh? Internationally?"

"You know? Inside?" She knocked on her head twice. "See?"

He grimaced. "It's _internally_."

"Yah! That too!"

"And you should knock on the door, baka."

"The door?" She glanced at the sliding door, and then smiled sheepishly. "I must have been absent when the teacher taught that."

"Never mind." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What made you come to my room?"

"Uh…I want to ask your permission."

His eyebrow cocked. "Permission? To what?"

"To permit me."

He sighed. "To permit you to what?"

She grinned. "To take Iji out to the park!"

"Why would you take Iji out to a park? He's not a car." His mouth twitched when he saw her pout.

"Sir Neji!"

"Yes?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Eh?" Her face fell. "How come?"

"You can take Iji out, but not when I am not around. It's just… not safe." He knew only too well how powerful the Rokudaime was. Once the baby leaves the safety of the Hyuuga compound, he knew that Uzumaki Naruto would find Iji.

"Not safe?" she echoed. "But I can defend Iji-chan! I'm good at combats! I'm very good with weapons, I swear! In fact, I--" Her voice trailed off, making him frown.

"In fact, what?"

"U-Uh…"

"Are you a shinobi, Cookie?" he asked after a momentary pause.

"Anou…" Her cheeks turned pink with confusion. "I…"

"Are you?" he pressed, as doubts began to cloud his thinking. He couldn't comprehend how someone like her could keep something like this from him, her employer, to be sure.

"I… I am a… shinobi," she said at last. "F-Frustrated."

"Frustrated?"

She nodded slowly. "I want to be the best shinobi in the whole wide cosmos! And if the cosmos don't have shinobis, then in the whole wide galaxy! And if the galaxy still doesn't have shinobis, then in the whole wide—"

"But…?"

"But I'm not very good. My teacher in fourth grade said I had no talent. That I should be off taking care of babies. So I heeded his advice and well… here I am." She looked down at the floor pensively. "I only said those things awhile ago because I want you to know that I'm not helpless. I may not be good with jutsus, but…but Iji-chan's already dear to me. I'll fight to protect him, against all odds!"

He looked at her intently. "You said it yourself: you do not know any combat skill. How can you protect Iji then?"

"I can run away very fast." She placed her hands on her hips when he involuntarily raised an eyebrow. "Hey, we have our own methods of battle. It just so happens that I'm a better racer than a boxer."  
"I see." Neji started for the door.

"Wait, Sir Neji!" Cookie watched as he stepped outside and closed the door. She hurriedly slid the door open, and then paused. She closed the door again, knocked on it, and then left the room after sliding the door to a close. "Sir Neji!"

"Why do you want to take him to the park anyway?" he asked as they walked side by side along the hallway. "He has all the fresh air he needs in here."

"If people can live on fresh air alone, they should have mass-produced air fresheners, Sir Neji," she reasoned. "We're going to the park because Spongebob will be there!"

"Sponge what?"

"Spongebob! They're having a show there, with mascots and everything!" Cookie said excitedly. "Iji would love it!"

"Iji does not watch Spongeben, so he won't appreciate it."

"Spongebob."

"Right."

She tossed her wig behind her shoulders. "But he should meet more people other than those in the compound. It'll make him really happy! The happy sights, the sounds, the colors, Spongebob…"

"It's not about Iji, is it?" he asked dryly. "You're the one who wants to see the show."

"That's silly!" she cried, without much conviction though.

"I knew it," he muttered. "Look, Cookie, I'll be back within a couple of days. I'm sure you can catch the park show some other time, when I come back. Then we can all go see Spongeboy together."

Her eyes widened. "Eh? Together? You'll see the show with us?"

He looked away quickly. "That's what I said."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Thanks, Sir Neji!" She smiled happily and whispered quietly, "Finally, you took me out on a date!"

"Huh?" He wasn't sure with what she said on the last part.

"Hmm? I said, I'm happy that you'll finally meet Patrick, the Starfish. You might turn out to be his soulmate or something."

Before he could say anything else, she waved cheerfully. "Have a safe trip, Sir Neji! Don't trip on your way to your trip; it's not safe!"

"Right." Whatever she meant by that.

When she turned her back on him, his eyes softened. Once more, he thought he saw Tenten again. And perhaps, this was the best explanation he could come up with as to why, despite how infuriating the maid was; he would, in his unguarded moments, find himself looking after her leaving figure, the way he silently would at every end of his sparring sessions with his former teammate.

……………………………

Tenten quietly watched as Neji's convoy left the compound. Beside her, Lee was sitting on the window pane, playing with Iji.

"Naruto-kun is expecting Iji-chan," said Lee wistfully. "Are you sure we can't take him out even for a teeny-weeny moment, huh?"

She closed the window, shoulders sagging. "He gave me a firm 'no'. By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"Neji said something about the kid being his nephew. I don't know if he had already realized that slip of the tongue he made, demo… if he wants me to believe that Iji is -his- son, then perhaps, he doesn't want to give Iji back anymore," she said, cupping her chin. "What if… the Rokudaime did something terrible to Hinata, and he might do the same to Iji and—"

"Honestly, Tenten, do you think someone like Naruto-kun can deliberately hurt anyone?" Lee asked earnestly.

She fell silent.

"Neji-kun has his reasons, and so does Naruto-kun. We won't really know until we know what transpired between Naruto-kun and Hinata-san. But until then…" His eyes sadly gazed at the cooing infant.

She nodded gently. "Until then, Iji would be the victim of the tug-of-war."

……………

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 2 of After Forever, this story's prologue-of-sorts, is posted. I'm working on tying these two stories together. Until then, enjoy this update!

Chapter dedication: squidward and Sheo Darren. _Salamat sa pagsubaybay!_

…………………………………………………………..

"The Rokudaime was expecting his son," said Kiba, looking at the baby in his arms with the affectionate doting of a father. Usually, the dog-lover wouldn't really give a damn about Naruto's illegitimate spawns or what-not, but this child happened to be the son of Hyuuga Hinata too, if he would believe what his fellow Jounins said in fierce whispers.

The moment he saw Iji though, he knew it in his heart that, indeed, this was Hinata's flesh too. It just was not the dark spot of hair on Iji's head—there was something about his demeanor. The shy way of reaching out his tiny hand to touch him, the happy kind of diffident blush that seemed to be permanently part of his face already, and the fact that Iji seemed to welcome anyone who would embrace him—just like kind and sweet Hinata who would treat warmly anyone she meets.

Tenten shrugged. "I told you guys that there's no way I can take Iji out. The Hyuuga family always checks on the baby every half hour or so. Iji is their darling, you know."

"Not to mention that _Neji-kun_ told you to stay put," teased Lee. The nanny was starting to notice that this former teammate of hers was starting to bring up Neji's name way _too _often.

"Thou shall honor and obey thy employer," she replied piously. She then noticed another Jounin lurking at the corner. "Chouji, if you don't stop eating that, Iji would get hungry!"

Chouji looked up from the bowl of Cerelac that he was eating. "But it's good. Really!"

Yamanaka Ino surveyed the whole nursery critically, and then let out a groan. "Um, Tenten, has it ever dawned on you or Iji how boring this place is?"

She smiled. "I can't speak for Iji, but yeah, I do think of that sometimes."

"Then why don't we give it a makeover?" said the blonde eagerly. "Shika and I will bring the supplies—"

"That is, if Shika's not with Temari-san that day," interrupted Lee. Chouji regarded that as a not-so-very-wise-move, knowing his teammate.

Ino's eyes blazed. "Of course he wouldn't be! Not because that bum has a girlfriend already doesn't mean he can't be accessible to his friends!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Do you want to announce your frustrated love affair to the entire Hyuuga household? Pipe down!"

"Love AFFAIR? Well, excuse meeee—"

The brown-haired kunoichi could only sigh. Thank goodness Iji's nursery was far from the main hall of the mansion, or she would have to start thinking of explanations as to why different voices arguing about love lives had suddenly filled the room.

Lee turned to her again. "So how's Neji-kun?"

"He called us up last night. He's still working," she replied. It was the second day that he had been away from home, and she had to admit, she was starting to miss their banters. Surely, if not for Iji, she would have gone insane with boredom in the tranquil silence of the Hyuuga compound. The other members of the Hyuuga family, even their house helpers, think she's too… dull for their own intelligent conversations about soap opera plot twists and what-nots, while Hiashi-sama was busy meeting with other clan heads. Hyuuga Hanabi, on the other hand, was in another village, doing her own missions.

She was now beginning to comprehend how Hyuuga Neji had managed to exist in this society without a lot of companions to talk to… and why he once frowned at her when she first asked him whether he had halitosis because he didn't like to open his mouth and chat.

"What did he say?" Lee wanted to know.

"He told me that he brushes four times a day and twice a night, and that I should go to hell," she said absent-mindedly, still somewhat immersed in her flashback.

"Huh?"

She blinked, and then laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, sorry. Ah, let's see… what were you asking?"

"What did he tell you when he called you up last night?" repeated the fuzzy eyebrows man.

"Um…" She recalled the phone conversation that happened one night slumber ago.

"_Is everything okay?" Neji asked in a business-like tone._

"_Everything is okay," she imitated his voice._

_She heard him sigh. "And Iji?" he asked again._

"_Iji is okay. He's…um… busy right now."_

"_Busy with what?"_

"_Chewing."_

"_Chewing?" _

"_He's chewing on the phone cord. I think he really likes it."_

"_Cookie," he sighed on the other end of the line, "put Iji back on the crib so we could talk."_

"_We're talking now."_

"_And he's chewing on the phone cord."_

"_Yes, he is. I just told you that."_

_Another exasperated sigh. "Just put Iji back into the crib."_

"_But I was thinking… I was thinking you might want to talk to him." She held the phone close to Iji. "Say 'hi' to Daddy! Tell him not to forget to bring us home some yummy stuff back from his trip."_

_Iji looked at the receiver curiously, as if wondering whether this was his newest toy._

_On the other hand, there was silence from the Hyuuga, as if he was wondering whether the maid was toying with him. An incensed breath later, a soft "Iji?" came on the line, delighting the baby. _

_Suddenly, Iji was reaching out as far as his little arms could towards the phone, giggling delightedly. _

_She chuckled in amusement. "Sir Neji, Iji-chan knows it's you! He thought you're the telephone! See? He's trying to glomp you!"_

"_Glomp… me, huh?" But he sounded very pleased. In the same tender voice, he continued to speak, "Be a good boy, Iji, and when I come home, you'll be getting lots from me, I promise."_

"_Do I get some gifts too?" she asked eagerly._

"_Maybe."_

"_I'll be a good girl."_

"_Right."_

Tenten looked at her waiting teammate, and then waved casually. "Nothing much. He just told us that he'll be back very soon, and that I should not let Iji out of my sight."

Lee scratched his head. "How unlucky Naruto-kun is! Even with the opportunity that fate sent down for father and son to meet, Neji-kun's selfish ways still interferes! My heart breaks for them!"

"Maybe fate thinks it's still not time for them to meet," said Ino, tipping her chin. "Or maybe, even fate is afraid of Neji."

"Plausible," sighed Kiba and Lee at the same time. The former smirked. "He HAD been cursing THAT all his life before Naruto came," the dog-lover added as an afterthought.

From the back, Chouji was opening the second box of Cerelac from the cupboard. "You guys… gossiping about people who aren't present to defend themselves… don't you have anything else better to do?"

Ino's eyebrow cocked. "At least we do NOT resort to eating baby food, for the lack of _anything else better to do_."

"What's wrong with that?" the fat shinobi asked, bewildered.

"Hey, hey. We still have a problem here!" said Kiba, frowning at the two. "Our mission is not complete until the Rokudaime had seen Iji."

A firm shaking of head from the nanny. "I told you, no one can take Iji out—not until we have a crystal-clear plan about every step of the operation." She held her hand up when everyone protested. "This is _my _mission, and if I see that your suggestions would not do it any good, I have the right to turn them down."

Lee thought for a while, and then clapped his hands excitedly. "I know!"

The other shinobis looked at him in curious expectation.

…………………………………………….

Naruto's eyes roved over the picture of a brown-skinned boy with dark hair. The laughing cerulean blue eyes, the boyish features, the unripe but already very familiar foxy smile…

"M-My son…" The voice of the Rokudaime shook, an eddy of emotions whirling in his own blue orbs. "This is…"

"His name's Iji," said Kiba with a touch of haughtiness in his voice. It wasn't everyday that he knew something that an all-mighty Hokage didn't know. "Hyuuga Iji."

Naruto's forehead creased. "Who gave him that name?"

"Neji-kun did," Lee put in helpfully, or so he thought.

The Hokage rolled his eyes. "I was hoping to give my son his name, but count on that Neji to rain on my parade."

Kakashi smiled sweetly. "Maybe Neji had anticipated that you'll just name him after your favorite ramen stall."

Naruto blinked. "If I were a baby, I would like to be called 'Ichiraku'." He looked at the picture once more. A proud smile blossomed on his face. "My son… he's got the same color of eyes as I do. He's… wonderful."

Kiba crossed his arms. "Hah! Thank Hinata's genes for that!"

The Hokage's eyes clouded with sudden sadness, startling everyone, even Kakashi. The blond nodded quietly. "Yeah. There are so many things… that I want to thank her for. If only… if only she was here…"

Lee smiled reassuringly at the Rokudaime. "Just because we don't see her doesn't mean she's not here. Knowing Hinata-chan, she's just beside you, guiding you… your own guardian angel."

Naruto paused, and then smiled slowly. "Y-Yeah..." His friends' words comforted him—that his beloved was somewhere by his side, silently watching over him, and Iji too.

……………………………..

"Iji-chan, this is a cat. Say 'C' for 'cat'!" Tenten instructed her young ward.

The baby looked at her curiously, and then giggled.

"Again, 'cat!"

More cooing and chuckles.

"Okay, if you don't want to say that, say 'chloroflorohydrocarbon'!"

The baby blew bubbles of saliva before bursting into laughter again.

She sighed. "How are you ever going to pass your college entrance exams if you're that unmotivated in your studies?" Behind her, she heard the maids snickering at her.

She hid a satisfied smile on her face. Good. She could fight off her boredom AND convince her other housemates that she was really as bright as a dim light bulb. She could never be too sure whether some members of the family were starting to doubt her already.

Besides, Iji was, well, a brat sometimes. He always preferred to be the object of everyone's attention—she couldn't blame him because he had lived in a world where everything and everyone revolves around him—and when he wanted attention, he wanted it immediately…as in NOW, no excuses. Or else, he would sulk. And sulk. And sulk some more.

And that was something that she didn't want to happen. Iji was slowly becoming her best friend, the person who would cheer her up whenever she was on the verge of giving up her mission and coming clean to Neji. He was the reminder of her mission which she should not fail, not only for her promotion, but also for the Rokudaime as well.

So even when her eyelids were desperately wanting to droop already, she was still forcing herself to stay up and carry an intellectual exchange—all for the love of Hyuuga Iji.

Suddenly, the door behind her slid open, and in came a kimono-clad woman holding a tray of food. Tenten didn't bother to turn around and acknowledge the woman's presence—she was too damn sleepy!

But she felt the woman look at her, and then at Iji, who was leaping in small hops inside his crib. And to her astonishment, the woman knelt down beside her and in front of Iji, then carried the infant towards her chest!

"H-Hey--!" The rest of Tenten's protests died when she saw the woman look at her, and then grinned. A grin oh-so-familiar that it could only be…

"Hokage-sa—" Naruto's hand quickly clamped on her mouth, hushing her.

"I'll explain… but in a less scandalous way, alright?" He winked at her conspiratorially.

She could only nod, her eyes still wide as saucers.

……………………………….

"Sexy no Jutsu?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly. "Hey, this was the only way I know that I could enter the compound easily. And after I saw my son on the photograph, I knew I had to see him instantly!"

She smiled dryly. No doubt, the Hokage didn't inform anyone else of his plan to visit the baby right here in the Hyuuga mansion. Or else, someone like Sakura may have dissuaded him from practicing that jutsu that only people like Jiraiya-sama or maybe Kakashi-sensei would approve of. Not to mention that this was a very careless and impulsive act for someone like a wise and respected Hokage.

He was still dressed in kimono, but he was already cuddling Baby Iji on his lap. The infant was looking at him curiously, touching his jaw, his cheek, and anywhere his tiny hands could reach out and touch.

On the other hand, the blissful Rokudaime couldn't stop himself from planting kisses on the child's head as he talked, speaking volumes about his yearning to see Iji for so long.

Something tugged in her heart as she watched the scene. Based on stories she heard about the Hokage-sama, he had never really known a family while growing up. And if not for his Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke, he could have turned out to be THE nightmare that everyone in Konoha thought he was.

"If Neji, Hiashi-san, or even Hanabi were here, my disguise would have been blown off the -second- I step into the mansion," continued Naruto, shaking his head good-naturedly. "Fortune favors the cute ones, so they say."

She had never heard of that kind of adage, but who was she to rectify the Rokudaime anyway?

"Everyone who came here," he began, "said that Iji was being treated like one of the family."

She smiled reassuringly. "He is well-loved by Neji. It surprised me too, I must admit. I never thought Neji could coo and do baby talks but…" She left her sentence trailing, making the blond laugh heartily.

Naruto patted Iji's head affectionately. "Hmm. I guess the people who came here were more than satisfied by what they saw."

"People? Satisfied?" she echoed, her brows knitting.

"Aside from Lee and Chouji whom I sent the first time, the other Konoha shinobis who visited weren't officially sent by me. They came here on their own will—on their own personal desire to see Neji do…uh… baby talks. And well, to see you dressed up like a box of crayons."

She rolled her eyes. "I _knew_ there were way too many of them the last time they visited."

"Ne, Tenten?" He punctuated his question with a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Does Neji really love my son?" he asked quietly.

She nodded immediately. "I believe so, Hokage-sama." She then told him about the several things she witnessed that Neji did for Iji, which included him singing the child a lullaby and not letting go of Iji until the baby would fall asleep, or talking to him on the phone while away, to name a few.

"I guess…" he spoke when she finished her narration, "I guess, I feel bad then… for thinking of stealing Iji from him."

"Huh?" She was now starting to get confused with the different tune he was singing.

"When I first told you to find any possible way of getting Iji back, I was then consumed with ache to see him as soon as possible. Also, I thought the Hyuuga family wouldn't treat Iji properly. But… when I saw his photograph you guys took…and when I saw him personally and heard your stories…" Naruto sighed ruefully. "If I ask you to continue your mission, then Neji might end up a very lonely man… like me then."

"Hokage-sama…" She stared at him in utter disbelief. "But I thought you said it's no use talking to him? Even Kakashi-sensei said so, remember?"

"I know," nodded Naruto. "But I don't think it's fair to be happy when I did it by stealing someone else's happiness. And Neji… Neji had been very good to Iji." Naruto's embrace around Iji tightened. "So I owe it to him… to at least try to talk to him first. Maybe we can settle an agreement or something. We both love Iji, so that would be our first ground not to rip each other apart, correct?"

She slowly straightened, all the while feeling tears in her eyes. Now she understood why the people close to the Rokudaime was drawn to him like bees to honey. He was, indeed, a very kind person, selfless and wise too, in a fantastically Naruto-ish way. Grinning, she said, "Correct, Hokage-sama. But what if Neji still refuses to talk civilly?"

He chuckled. "I'll burn the bridge when I get there."

"Cross, Hokage-sama."

"Oh."

A note of warm silence followed as she watched him play happily with Iji. In his every touch and every smile, great love radiated from the father and son. _You really can't break up a family_, she mused. _No matter what happens, distance and time can never debilitate blood._

Just then, a thought occurred to her. "Anou, Hokage-sama?"

"Hmm?"

She chose carefully how she should go about with her question, but there was no painless way to deal with it. "May I ask… why you only knew about Iji now?"

He turned silent, and for a nerve-wracking minute, she regretted her indiscretion. But before she could take back her question and apologize, he spoke up.

"I'll tell you one of these days, Tenten, but not now." His eyes darted towards the door. "I can sense footsteps two hallways away from us, and it's heading for us."

………………………………………..

Naruto was long gone but she was still staring at the spot where he sat, immersed in her thoughts. She recalled the last part of their conversation.

"_Are you sure you're not going to take Iji with you?" she asked as he was about to jump out of the window. _

_He paused, his hand on the hem of his cherry kimono which was pulled above his knees. His eyes looked back at the babe, who was fast asleep in his own crib._

_Slowly, he shook his head. "If Iji's mother was alive, she wouldn't approve of it. And after what I learned about Neji, I became more convinced that there is hope for us to settle things properly."_

_She mulled over what he said. After a moment, she asked, "So… my mission?"_

_He halted briefly, and then grinned. "It was irresponsible of me to give someone else the reins of taking back my son. From now on, consider your mission done."_

_Her eyes widened in disbelief. Now that was all too…sudden. "D-Done? So I'm outta here?"_

_The Hokage grinned. "Well, I could always give you another mission: that is, to stay and look after Iji, while giving me opportunities and access to see him secretly."_

"_Like what you did now?"_

"_Yes." He gazed at her intently. "So, do you accept?"_

_She was at loss for words._

"_I'll come back here one of these days and get your answer. Think it over carefully, okay?" And without prelude, he leaped wildly out of the window and into the night. How the Rokudaime managed to land safely and without tearing his Granny Tsunade's favorite kimono that he borrowed without the old woman's knowledge, she didn't know._

The door opened, and in came Hiashi, his eyes quietly searching the room. Behind him were other members of the Hyuuga Branch family, heads bent in reverence to the clan head.

She gulped inwardly, hoping that her pasted mindless smile was not as artificial as she presumed. "Good evening, Hiashi-sama. Good evening, the people behind Hiashi-sama."

The latter mentioned rolled their eyes, while the former nodded in acknowledgement, but his eyes continued roving around the nursery.

At last, he spoke. "Where is Iji?"

"R-Right here," she said smoothly, gesturing to the crib where the baby was still in deep, peaceful slumber.

Hiashi bent down and gazed at the little angel with such tremendous paternal pride and affection. He then noticed the little wooden frog figure clutched between the tiny hands of the child. "What's this?"

She panicked inwardly when she saw it—the Rokudaime must have forgotten to tell her about this little gift he gave Iji—but she still managed to choke out. "A-A toy. I… made it for Iji," she said, lying through her teeth. She could barely carve a decent looking toenail with a nail cutter if her life depended on it!

He peered at it keenly. "You have… very skilled hands."

"Y-Yeah. Too bad they don't sing," she agreed, earning snickers from the people inside the room.

The old man proceeded to get the figurine to examine it more, but the unconscious baby's fists tightened its hold on it stubbornly. And a breath later, Iji murmured, "Papa…"

She swore she felt her heart plummet down, especially when she saw the shocked expression on the old man's face.

"The frog's name is Papa," she began.

He was still frozen in place.

"H-Hiashi-sama…"

He looked at her, poker-faced. She gulped inwardly, but decided to continue what she wanted to say. "M-Maybe… maybe you should give Papa back to him."

Heavy silence hung in the air.

Hiashi eyed her for a moment, and then deposited the toy back to the infant's hand. He then headed for the door, not saying anything anymore.

…………………………………..

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_For the people who still believe that syao-chan is still capable of updates. With plenty of grateful love, the authoress._

………………………………………………

An exhausted Rokudaime handed a pile of scrolls to his personal assistant, Sakura. "There! Now can I go take a ramen break?"

Always conscientious, the pink-haired woman checked her notes. "Let's see... it's ten in the morning right now. You have a scheduled meeting with the council of the elders at one..."

"That's eons away from now!" he whined.

"You still need to make an appearance in the baptism of the grandchild of one of the council members of the Sand Village," she reminded him sternly.

"Pft! I'll make it to the reception, don't worry!" He started to gather his coat. "I'll just be gone for one hour."

Sakura eyed him warily. "I'm not even sure if our time zone matches. Lately, your one-hour breaks had been longer and more frequent. Just what are you up to, Hokage-sama?"

He smiled with the innocence of a meek lamb. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes as an incredulous response.

"Well... nothing that can seriously inflict harm upon the lives of the villagers and wreak havoc upon mankind," amended Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "It's something personally important to me."

"We're not just talking about noodles here, are we?" she asked after a contemplative pause.

"Yeah," he agreed softly. "I'll tell you one of these days. But right now--"

Warning knocks interrupted him. After throwing her childhood friend an 'it's-not-over-yet-buster' look, she opened the door.

A Jounin entered, and then after the polite acknowledgement of the village head, announced that someone was waiting outside, seeking the audience of the Rokudaime.

"But the Hokage-sama does not have any appointments with anyone for today." Sakura frowned concernedly. "I had cancelled everything because he has to meet the council and leave for the Sand Village afterwards."

"We have already told him that, but Hiashi-sama is adamant about seeing the Rokudaime," replied the Jounin.

"Hiashi? Hyuuga Hiashi?" The kunoichi frowned. "Now that's puzzling. Why would he--" she stopped in mid-sentence when Naruto wordlessly stepped out of the office. "Naruto!" she exclaimed in surprise, momentarily forgetting his honorific title.

They found the grand old man of the renowned clan seated quietly on the sofa, radiating an air of calmness. A deeper scrutiny of his translucent eyes, however, revealed deeper anxiety.

"Hyuuga-sama." Naruto straightened when the clan head looked up at him and nodded silently.

"I would be grateful if you grant this old man a few moments worth of audience," Hiashi murmured politely.

"But of course," said the Rokudaime quickly before Sakura could protest. "This way, please."

The confused assistant could only watch as the private Hokage office swallowed both men inside before its door slammed shut with finality.

……………………………………..

Tenten checked the figure of the paper doll she was making. Earlier, she thought about drawing a Chibi Neji. So far though, she only succeeded in drawing a balloon with a long mane.

She tipped her chin as she mulled about what she would do next.

If her mission wasn't off yet, she would be busy touring the grounds right now, looking for possible exit points to use when the time comes for her to sneak Iji out of the Hyuuga compound.

But ever since Naruto had unceremoniously announced the end of her supposed mission, she had been greatly lacking of things to do. Her remaining sked was reduced to communing with a baby and in contemplating on her options at hand.

_Stay or go, _mused the kunoichi, tapping her yellow pencil noisily against the floor.

The left side of her brain was yelling at her to get out of the backdoor and flee before Hyuuga Neji returns and finds out for himself how she had been deceiving him all along. Besides, she still had other missions waiting in the Konoha office.

However, the right side of her brain was telling her to wait for Neji so she could try to explain things to him. He might take it better and not reach for the nearest kunai when she would be the one to enlighten him about the whole situation in the gentlest, most gradual manner that could, at least, promise her a chance to walk of the Hyuuga mansion in one piece.

Both choices though, boil down to one little variable—on how the proud and mighty Hyuuga Neji would take her little masquerade.

Behind her, Iji, who was sitting on her back while she was sprawled face down on the floor, played with the strands of her yellow wig.

"Iji!" scolded Tenten gently, turning her face to see her ward. "Quit it! If you really want to be a hairdresser someday, go get some lessons first before practicing on—UGH!"

The baby was happily bouncing itself courtesy of her spinal column.

"GAK! I…ji! GWAK!" Her back felt like water being paddled mercilessly by boatmen.

Carefully, she turned sideward, allowing the baby to slide gently on the floor next to her. And then picking herself up from the ground, she faced Iji squarely. "Behave, baby! "

The boy instantly clamped his mouth shut, and then released an adorable smile at her.

"Grah! What would I do with you, Iji-chan?" She affectionately lifted the baby to her chest and kissed his head soundly. "Now sit over here and be a good boy." Her eyes scanned his crib for his favorite toy. "Where's Papa?"

"Papa!" Iji crawled steadily towards the wood frog figurine on the bedside lamp. "Papa! Papa!"

"Very good!" She reached for the toy and planted it on the baby's eagerly waiting cupped hands. "Careful with that. We don't want Uncle Neji seeing that and going all freaked out and stuff."

After Iji had settled down contentedly with the wooden frog, she turned her attention back on her drawing.

She sighed—when a kunoichi had but one mission, namely, to kill time before a next mission comes, she would resort to doing anything: even attempting arts and crafts when she couldn't even cut a paper straight with a pair of kiddie scissors.

Looking at her drawing again, she crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it on a heap beside her.

Originally, she wanted to build a crib mobile for her ward, with designs depicting Hiashi, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, and her in chibi mode. Unfortunately, the visual artistry her hands were capable of failed to produce recognizable work.

Heck, she drew Chibi Neji like a condom. With an extra-long mane. Geez.

_Neji. I wonder where he is now. _She eyed the skies outside the window of the nursery, her thoughts floating aimlessly. _Today's his supposed return. Should I tell him already… but… what if the Rokudaime's planning something? And wouldn't it sound better if it would be the Hokage-sama who would explain?_

_If that's the case, why the heck am I still here?_

Deciding that too much thinking was causing her cerebral muscle to strain, she shifted her attention back to her still-unfinished art project. Eyeing the garbage that had piled up, she was suddenly stricken by an epiphany.

A gleeful smile formed on her face. She was going to have her mobile after all!

…………………………………………………….

Looking furtively at the father of the woman he loved and lost, he found himself strangely at loss for words. Clearing his throat, he decided to ask, "What can my office do for you, Hiashi-sama?"

"Your office doesn't have anything to do with the reason why I went here, Hokage-sama," the Hyuuga clan head replied, looking at the table separating them silently. "I came here for you."

Naruto's breathing turned a tad more audible. "I see."

"It's about my daughter… my long-lost daughter." The pain that his dull voice could conceal was exposed vulnerably in the old man's eyes. The sad father's eyes.

The blond bowed quietly, but did not speak.

"She hasn't returned for the past couple of years. Our last meeting was in the mansion, when she asked my permission to allow her to travel elsewhere to refine the clan's jutsu. Back then, I had no inkling that it would be our last farewell for a very long time." He paused for breath, and then continued his narration. "The whole clan awaits her return. The space for the clan head is still reserved for her undoubtedly."

The pained Rokudaime was still silent, waiting for the rest of the man's thoughts.

"A few months ago, Neji came back, bringing a little babe along. His eyes, his skin, and his aura outshone the subtler clan genes in him. We named the poor child _Iji_," said Hiashi, not shifting from the rigidity of his posture.

Reaction was sensed from the yet-to-speak Hokage.

"I had watched Iji grow up slowly. Along with the infant's development was the suspicion that was there all along but I couldn't dare entertain." Hiashi looked at him in the eyes. "Did you father that child, Hokage-sama?"

Slowly, Naruto nodded.

"That verifies it." The long-haired elder exhaled deeply. "And the mother…"

"It wasn't Neji. We didn't do it," kidded the Rokudaime lightly.

"Your humor is most ill-timed."

………………………………………………

He hurriedly bypassed the greetings given to him—both the polite and the hearty ones. He had rushed home for only one reason.

One close relative tried to cross his path. "Neji-sama, our clan head asked me to inform you that he is in—"

"Later," he said curtly, sidestepping the befuddled man.

At last, he arrived at his destination. Twisting the knob of the nursery's door, he peeked inside the room.

Cookie was sleepily lounging by the crib as a hanger spun softly in circles on top of the crib.

Still as quietly as he could, he walked inside the room and peeked at the two souls in peaceful slumber. The little one was fast asleep in his royal lair, contentedly clutching a wooden figurine. On the other hand, Iji's nanny was delicately breathing, suggesting that she had just fallen asleep.

He sat down beside her and rested his back against the crib. He looked back at the sleeping Cookie, and then at the floor.

It was still a mess of coupon bond, crayons, and pencils, exposing the manufacturing date of the strange mobile rotating happily on its own crooked axis.

A smile of gentleness crossed Hyuuga Neji's face, soothed by the blissful knowledge that he was finally home.

………………………………………………………..

Tenten was just starting to receive her one hundred million jackpot in her dreams when she felt herself stirred by the presence of another soul in the room.

Rubbing her eyes and turning sideways instinctively, she came face to face with her darling menopausal boss.

"W-Welcome back, Neji… er, Sir Neji," she greeted, smiling weakly. Seeing his face after several days of clandestine longing was as refreshing as finding an oasis in the middle of a death march in the sand.

He gazed at her silently. For one moment, she actually thought she detected a twinkle of fondness in his eyes. But then, his facial muscles contorted into a grimace. "Yellow and black?" He was referring to her hair and the striped denim jumper she was wearing with her white leather shoes.

Cheekily, she pulled on her yellow-green socks stitched with the brand name of a certain vinegar. "Highway motif with bonus neon light signboard."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Divine. Absolutely _inspired_."

…………………………………………

"So this had been your most creative project all throughout the days you were unsupervised," said Neji, looking at the twirling mobile of crumpled scratch paper. "A revolving trash can."

"Sir Neji! That isn't a just a revolving trash can! Not at all!" sniffed Cookie, indignant that her boss wrongly conceived her idea of art. "It floats too!"

"Wow. Shame on me," the male said, scrutinizing the unidentifiable floating object even more intently. "I cannot think of anything else colorful enough to describe that hideous thing," said Neji, eyes still glued on the crumpled balls of paper. "Even your fashion sense can't do justice for it."

"…was that a compliment?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Heh." Neji's syllabic smirk.

"It also doubles as a very educational toy actually," continued Cookie, gesturing towards the mobile. "It's a smaller replica of the solar system. Observe the different sizes of the balls! They represent the sun and the planets… and the space colonies and the alien invaders from Mars. Very, very realistic."

"Very," agreed Neji with a sigh. "Why does the planet Mercury seem bigger than the sun?" he then asked, pointing at the first two crumpled balls.

"Um… the planet Mercury just underwent a growth gap, but it was able to catch up with the sun after awhile."

"…"

"Know what? Iji-chan was such a tremendous help to me while making that mobile," recounted Cookie, gesturing to the baby. "See how tightly crumpled Planet Jupiter is? He did that! He also made that other planet!"

He looked at the more than a dozen crumpled balls. "Which one?"

"The second one from the right. That's Planet Iji," pointed the nanny. "Beside it is Space Station Cookie. Its job is to make sure that Planet Iji is protected from asteroids and comets that may harm it. And that one is the Neji Star. Kawaii, ne?"

"Planets, stars, space stations… they all look the same," observed Neji wryly. "All crumpled."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then continued to talk. "The Neji Star is the brightest star in the whole universe. However, it doesn't shine all the time. It only chooses to shine its brightest whenever Planet Iji is close to it."

The Hyuuga looked at her, startled.

"Space Station Cookie had always known that the Neji Star is hostile to other celestial bodies. In fact, it thought that it was only a vacuum that shuns even a mere ray of light. But later, the station discovered that it's not the case with Planet Iji." Her eyes softened. "It finds life and renewal when their forces touch. Maybe it's because of magnetism: opposites attract. That's why whenever its world weariness encounters the planet's youthful excitement, Neji Star becomes bright once more."

A few moments of silence followed, with both of them gazing at the crude mobile-cum-solar-system-model.

Then, Neji spoke. "You're a talented weaver of tales."

There was a note in his voice that arrested her attention. She turned to him curiously.

He smiled. "Or was that based on another tabloid article?"

She shrugged, and then grinned mysteriously.

………………………………………….

_The old man… the old man is looking for some kind of a closure. _This was what Naruto had realized as he stealthily observed the most important member of the most important clan in Konoha who was seated before him at that moment.

"Who is Iji's mother, Hokage-sama?" repeated Hiashi in a subdued voice.

The Rokudaime clasped his fingers together under his chin. "It's no other than your daughter, Hiashi-sama."

The man exhaled sharply.

……………………………………..

Neji ushered in the maids of the mansion into the nursery. Each woman was holding a large bag.

"Eh?" Cookie watched as he opened one of those bags and revealed a couple of pieces of toys.

"After my trip, I dropped by downtown to buy something for Iji," explained the male, untying another bag. Its contents spilled on the floor—clothes made of the finest silk stumbled on the wooden floorboards.

She scratched her cheek. "_Something_? This looks more like _everything_!" She watched as he opened another bag containing more toys. "I don't think Santa will appreciate your breaking in to his toy factory."

He let out a small smirk. "Santa nothing. One of the privileges of being a Hyuuga is evading liabilities."

"How come it's only Iji who gets something?" she said playfully.

"I don't really know what to give you," he admitted. "But hell… here." He handed a separate plastic towards her.

She blinked, and then grinned. "Thanks. Suggestive method _does _work!" She eagerly opened the bag, and then let out a big "Wow!"

Carefully, she lifted out a Spongebob mini back-pack. "You actually got the name right?" she said, wide-eyed.

He groaned. "I wouldn't be able to buy it if I didn't tell the vendor what it is, ne?" She didn't need to know how he nearly snapped the vendor's rope of patience after she corrected him for the twelfth time regarding that cursed character's name.

She clasped her gift lovingly to her chest, and then turned to him uncertainly. "Um… Sir Neji?"

He turned to her, waiting.

"I… I need to tell you something," she began carefully.

He frowned, and then dismissed the maids. After they left, he turned to her again. "Speak."

She licked her lips nervously.

………………………………………

"Hinata was a very wonderful woman, with a big heart and a wise mind," confided Naruto, a small nostalgic smile forming on his face. "She saved me. She saved my life."

Despite the feeling of impending doom, Hiashi felt a soar of pride, learning about how Hinata grew to be.

Naruto's smile vanished. "But… but her life ended sooner than it should." he told him in quiet sorrow.

Hiashi's heart seemed to stop.

Naruto's voice broke. "Hinata… Hinata died in childbed."

The old man's face crumpled. Whatever his remaining strength was worth for lasted only a few seconds before his tears overwhelmed him.

All these years that he waited and hoped for her return…

There were nights he would dream of his eldest daughter weeping alone, calling her unpresent father's name over and over, asking for help and guidance.

There were also those days that he would be filled with reminisces of how he and Hinata spent days together, talking about the mundane affairs of the clan, or leaving for meetings with other clans in other villages and yet, he would feel warmest when they do. It was as if the simple fact that they were together was enough to make him feel blissfully complete.

And there were moments he would look at Iji, and then suddenly feel transported in time when he first held Hinata: his first child. He could remember the overflowing pride he had, the dreams he weaved for her, the heights he had set for her…

He had loved Iji even more for that—for the baby boy allowed him to share the powerful caring emotions he once reined back in order to rear Hinata into the proper next-in-line clan head. Through the baby, he understood just how much he sacrificed just for the ambitions of the clan.

And he had promised himself that once Hinata returns, he would become a better father to her. It may be too late, but he wanted to make up for his mistakes.

But after what Uzumaki Naruto had finally disclosed, he was now painfully aware that it was just simply too late for him.

_Hinata… I'm so sorry… All your life, you never had a true father. Why didn't I embrace you back then when I saw how your eyes longed for me? You came and left without both of us knowing how each other felt when held._

"Hiashi-sama."

When he looked up, vision already foggy with tears, he barely made out the two fat tears rolling down the Hokage's cheeks too.

"One of the things I remembered when I got my memory back was our conversation while we were in a boat," began Naruto, taking a shaky deep breath. "She told me… she told me that the first person she wanted to see upon her return to Konoha was… was _you_. She never stopped caring for her one and only old man."

The clan leader's head hung wearily as his tears showed no sign of stopping.

……………………………………

"Is our date still on?" Tenten asked, clasping her sweaty hands behind her back. "Spongebob's show is still ongoing in the park."

He shrugged. "I suppose. But I still have to check my schedule."  
"Which one? The non-existent, make-me-look-important one?"

With that, he laughed quietly. "Very well, we'll go tomorrow."

……………………………………

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

"_Impossible." Neji was seated by the hallway, watching the ever-cheerful nanny tour Iji around the yard that morning for the baby's daily fresh air and sunlight needs. Beside him was his uncle of second degree relations, revealing to him the intelligence report that the clan had just absorbed. "The Rokudaime or any of his dogs couldn't have known about Iji. We have been very careful."_

"_Apparently, our efforts weren't enough." The elder Hyuuga glared at the unaware Cookie. "She is his spy. Our men have done a background check on her, and we saw that she's not just an ordinary spy. All her information was withheld by the office. The strings attached to her come from a highly influential puppeteer."_

_Neji's posture stiffened._

"_Our guards have recorded at least one unannounced visit by some Konoha jounins to our compound. And with their excellent skills in stealth, who knows if that was not their first and last attempt to trespass our territory?" The man's fists clenched. "They're desecrating the privacy of the most important clan of this village!"_

_The younger Hyuuga could hear Cookie's delighted laughter ring out like tiny bells._

"_Fly, Iji, fly!" she was crying happily while raising the baby above her head and running around in circles. With her every movement, her skirt rustled, and even with the eye-hurting color combination of yellow green and red orange constantly swirling in his vision, he still found her…_

…_breathlessly beautiful._

"_I suggest that you conduct your own investigation, Neji-sama," said the old man, getting up. "But please, do not let anything impair your good judgment."_

_Of course, a clan blessed with the exceptional ability to see through anything should be able to notice the lingering look he gave the maid back there._

_But still, the old man has crossed the line with what he said. He was Hyuuga Hiashi's right hand, and the possible next-in-line clan head after Hyuuga Hanabi renounced the post until her sister's permanent disappearance should be proved._

"_Don't teach me with what to do." He got up too, signaling the end of their conversation._

………………………………………………………………….

_Chapter dedication: Adelle-chan. You thought wrong, hehehe. Ü_

………………………………………………………………….

At six A.M. sharp, Neji was already awake. His morning routines of warm-ups, newspapers, and tea await, but he found himself walking towards the nursery instead.

He quietly opened the door, and the first thing that his gaze fell upon was the homemade mobile. Involuntarily, a smile crept on his face. Never could a pile of crumpled papers look this meaningful as this certain craft could.

All thanks to a person whom he least expected to enlighten him on how his heart works.

He made his way towards the crib and bent down to greet his nephew. Iji though, was still fast asleep. The toy entwined in the boy's fingers didn't escape his observation, and the very figure it represented was the person he most loathed and feared at the same time.

Loathed, for that person brought his vulnerable cousin into such a difficult and shameful situation that provided a melodramatic complement to the tragic conclusion of her short-lived existence.

And feared, for that same person was threatening to take the young soul that brought him light and joy in the few months that the child lived with him.

He knew that Iji and his father meeting at some point of their lives was plainly inevitable, but he did not expect it so soon. And never in this way…

His eyes turned to the woman who had fallen asleep beside the crib, her head resting on the kneecaps of her tucked legs. And in cat-like grace, he crossed the distance separating them and touched the green strands of her wig. He sighed, and then fixed its hold on her head.

She was also a person he wanted to loathe, but could only fear.

Fear her absolute power to weaken him—his mind, his rationale, his resolve, his senses. He might have known about her identity all along, but he had ignored it and did his best to keep those pestering little voices of logic yelling for his mind to wake up.

Only while he was on his diplomatic trip was he able to devote some time to conduct espionage on the Konoha office under the alibi of his trip-related affairs. It was in one of those days that he had uncovered the truth.

Official documents declare that Tenten had gone to another village to study and observe the newly-opened Ninja Academy for evaluation. But when he had visited the venue, he found a stunned Rock Lee instead.

_Every female ninja is in Konoha except her… and she's not where she's supposed to be._

That was the final brick he needed to cement the inference he made: she was a pawn belonging to the Rokudaime's side.

Although admittedly, his first instinct was denial—he knew that she had high ambitions, but he wouldn't have guessed that she would go to such length as making a political favor for the Rokudaime just to have a more solid backing in the Konoha office.

He also didn't want to accept the fact that all throughout those years that he thought she considered him as a trusted and respected companion, she still had the audacity to pose as an airhead nanny and deceive him and everyone else in the mansion—all for her mission and her rank promotion.

But how else could her circumstances be explained? The office was covering for her absence, the Rokudaime was suddenly interested in conducting a private dialogue with him for an undisclosed agenda, the toy frog finding its way to Iji's hands…

…and the way she reminded him of his high-spirited teammate…

Neji stiffened when she moved slightly, raising her head, only to adjust it to a more comfortable angle. Her consciousness remained at zero.

It was insane—he led a life of a recluse just to safeguard the secret existence of the illegitimate son of the Rokudaime, and yet he and his family accepted this envoy of the Hokage with open arms—entrusted in her hands the life of their precious Iji.

Indeed, insanity was the only term appropriate for such situation.

_And yet with her, you can only be capable of anger, not hatred, _he chided himself as he bent lower and carried her limp body ably with his arms. _You came home, intending to humiliate her for stooping so low for her ambitions. Yet when you arrived and saw her, you joked… gave her a gift even. You forgot everything else but the happiness you have equated with her presence._

And perhaps, that was the biggest thing he feared of her: the strange kind of emotional turmoil that she alone was capable of stirring within him.

He laid her on her bed across the room, still with utmost gentleness. Yet it was not enough to stop the lady from waking up momentarily.

"N-Neji?" It was the same voice that used to call his attention at group missions and greet him cheerfully every morning's sparring sessions in the forest.

For a moment, he thought he felt himself transported back in time when they were just young Genins, training together and helping him strengthen his combat techniques; sparring and exchanging blows and weapon throws, and he secretly reveled in the unexplainable happiness he felt just by being with her.

"Tenten," he said softly, resting his palm on her eyelids, prompting her to continue her interrupted slumber.

She unwittingly obliged.

……………………………………..

The person he saw outside the nursery was the person he least expected. But quickly recovering his composure, he bowed reverently towards the old man. "Good morning, Hiashi-sama."

The old man nodded, and then turned his eyes to the crib.

"Iji is still fast asleep," he explained.

"And Cookie…"

"Deep in slumber too."

Hiashi looked out at the morning sky, an air of abstraction surrounding him. "Some of the branch family members told me something disturbing about the nanny."

His fists clenched—he was not a bit surprised. His relatives had always treated it as a competition among all of them as to who would gain the favor of the most important figure head of their clan. "I believe they've talked to me about that too," he decided to say instead.

His uncle looked at him intently. "And what do you make out of their reports?"

"I did an independent inquiry of my own," he admitted, glancing at the nursery again. "They may be right, Hiashi-sama."

"If what your relatives say is true and that Cookie is working for the Rokudaime, I am not worried." Hiashi's voice was as quiet as a tranquil brook. "We discussed this a few days ago, and he promised not to do anything dishonorable."

Neji turned to him, eyes burning. "Do not believe the words of that scoundrel, Hiashi-sama! He could not distinguish honor from muck. That… that bastard! What he did to Hinata-sama… is unforgivable!"

"Neji!" The clan head could only watch his nephew strode away, still visibly angry.

………………………………………

The sun's rays were streaming on her face when Tenten finally woke up, yawning and stretching. "Cursed curtains… where are they when they are needed?" When she finally got up, disorientation suddenly overwhelmed her.

In a bed? What was she doing here? If her memory served her right, she fell asleep on her chair beside Iji's crib. She vaguely remembered that she felt too lazy to crawl her way to the assigned bed for her located on the floor across her.

So then… why was she in bed?

Still a little dizzy, she went to Iji's crib and peered inside. The baby looked at her, and then burst into delighted giggles upon recognizing her.

"Good morning, Iji-chan," she greeted, messing the little tuft of hair on his head. "You know, if I didn't know you couldn't walk three steps without tripping, I may be suspecting you now of kicking me back to my own bed."

The baby lifted his tiny hand towards her, smiling happily. She took it eagerly and planted a light kiss on his delicate fist before reaching for the other to do the same.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Neji, who was fully-dressed.

In a training outfit.

Her forehead creased. "You're going to the park wearing that?" Even if her full wits were yet to make its entrance, she could still remember that he specifically promised her a date today.

"I was doing my basic early morning physical regimen," he explained. "My assistant is busy, that's why if you don't mind, I'll be asking your help for some minutes."

"H-Help with what?" she asked. "I don't know any aerobics stuff."

"Aerobics?" he echoed, surprised.

"Um… yeah? Isn't that what people do every morning? Exercise?" she asked innocently.

"Is that what you really think I do?" he asked challengingly.

She nodded. "That's a strange outfit to do jumping jacks with, but what else would you do this early?"

He answered by throwing her a pack of kunais. "Come with me."  
Frowning, she looked down at the weapons. "I-I can't… m-my mom said I shouldn't run around holding pointed objects."

"Just follow me," he said, turning to walk away already.

"B-But what about…" She was left standing in the room, still holding on to the familiar-feeling weapons. It had been quite some time since she held these things, and they certainly felt bewilderingly different from Iji's warm touch.

_What's this all about? _Her mind was running at full speed, working out the situations at hand. And from her initial conclusion, she didn't like what she had thought.

………………………………..

They stopped walking when they had finally reached the yards of the Hyuuga compound. Tenten could vaguely remember training with the Hyuuga prodigy here once or twice if the bad weather would make their typical forest training unsafe.

Neji then speechlessly faced her and shifted his posture into something very familiar to her. Knees bent forward with the right leg leaning more frontally, one closed palm on shoulder level and the other on hip level, ready to supplement momentum and force if needed.

It was one of his defensive battle stances.

…………………………………

Neji had been watching her carefully for any sign of unusual emotion. So far, she had turned out to be quite a masquerade performer, not opening her mouth until her cues come.

That was, until he had shown her a combat pose that only Tenten knew so far. And now, eyeing her subtly, he waited for her reaction.

She looked at him strangely. "T-This is not an aerobics session, is it?" she asked.

"Heh." He looked at her expectantly.

"This is… this is a dance number, am I right?"

……………………………………

As he cleared his throat, Neji made sure that this time, he wouldn't be thrown off-balanced by the unexpected cracks from the nanny.

Gesturing to the weapons in her hand, he shouted, "Throw the kunai at me."

She blinked.

"Throw the kunai at me," he repeated firmly.

"I-I don't get it…"

"Just do it."

The female scratched her cheek, and then threw the weapon towards him like a ball. Its path made a perfect arc motion. "Catch!" she said cheerfully.

…………………………………..

When Sakura opened the door to the Hokage's office and found the Rokudaime already seated there, going over his paper works, she suddenly knew that it was not going to be an ordinary day.

Naruto sensed his childhood friend's presence. Looking up, he gave her a bright smile. "Good morning, Sakura-chan."

"Good… morning?" She glanced at the wall clock to check if her own timepiece at home malfunctioned or something. But it stated the same time; it was only eight in the morning— a good three whole hours earlier than Naruto's usual schedule in the office.

"We're a little early, aren't we?" she asked carefully as she placed her things down on her own desk.

"It's never too early to start your day!" chirped Naruto, signing the documents away.

Her eyebrow arched. Something was _definitely _up. "Are you intending to go someplace else again?" she asked. There could be no other reason for her childhood friend's unusual punctuality and zeal in accomplishing what he usually complained about as _mundane _parts of being a Hokage. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?" she asked, gazing at him inquisitively. "All those disappearances, the summoning of Tenten into a highly confidential mission, the closed-door meeting with the head of the Hyuuga clan… Naruto, please just tell me what's happening!" She could feel her voice growing more urgent. "Is it about Hinata?"

Her heart grew heavier at the mention of the name of the woman long gone, but had haunted her friend like an unrelenting ghost.

A deep sigh from the white-robed man. "Ne, Sakura-chan, you know I hate to hide things from you. But there's just too much going on and… and…" He looked back at her, smiling faintly. "In time, I'll tell you. And I promise that I'll tell it all."

She bit her lip. "Naruto…"

"In the meantime, can I just ask you a very personal question?" he asked.

"Um… sure?"

"How do you feel about Spongebob?"

………………………………………

Neji watched the nanny place Iji carefully into the newly-bought stroller, humming happily. If there was any sign that she was affected by what he did this morning, she sure was good at concealing it.

Not that it seemed like it had an emotional impact on her. She still seemed like the same ole unaffected Cookie who barged into the mansion one fateful day, holding a report card from fourth grade class proudly.

And if he would just look at her right now and let everything else fade into insignificance, he would have rather allowed himself to believe that Cookie was really herself, and not some overly ambitious woman who was posing as her to advance personal interests.

Cookie must have sensed his gaze, for she looked up at him and caught his stare. A second later, her smile flowered some more.

_Damn,_ he said, looking away. Getting cozy with her wouldn't help the current situation—not at all.

…………………………………….

Tenten felt herself flinch. He was acting strange since this morning, and it was highly possible that she already knew why. The very fact that he made her hold the same weapons she used to own, and instructed her to attack him the way she used to in their sparring sessions, it simply meant he already had a clue about the whole thing.

She didn't know how he was able to discover it, but she knew that staying around longer would only jeopardize not just her mission but the special friendship they had at one point in their lives.

_Then the more that I should enjoy this last day… this last day that Iji, Neji, and I could go out together… like a family, _she thought sadly. She reached out and pinched Iji's nose fondly. "Let's go, baby."

"I'll hold the stroller," he said curtly.

Startled, she stepped back and allowed him to take hold of the stroller's bars.

"Always keep close," he ordered, leading the way out of the house.

She would have enjoyed the protectiveness in his voice, if only she didn't realize that the tone was reserved for Iji alone.

He was protecting Iji from _her_.

…………………………………..

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

"Hokage-sama," said Sakura through gritted teeth as she and Naruto walked along with the heavy stream of families who came to enjoy the last day of the park event. "I would really, _really _appreciate it if you tell me why you made a replica of yourself in the office, fooled everyone into thinking you're working industriously for the village when you're just frolicking in some kiddie festival, and dragged me all the way to this place under the sun which is SO not doing my hair any good—"

Naruto glanced at her, grinning sheepishly. "Gomen, Sakura-chan, but you do realize that even my best powers can't order the sun to not fry your hair, ne?"  
"That's not the point!" she said, a vein popping on her head. "Do you realize that I had to breach several codes of ethics and rules just so I wouldn't have to explain to the whole council that the Rokudaime-sama has played hooky just because of a SPONGE? A walking, talking sponge!" Her voice was competing with the steady ascent of her infamous temper.

"S-Sakura-chan—" The Hokage backed away, holding both his hands up.

"And here I was, just asking for some sort of clue as to what's going around me. The next thing I know, we're in this park, looking for a Spongebob mascot to ask for an autograph!" She crossed her arms over her chest, steaming. "I can understand if you have some kind of personal admiration for that cartoon sponge, but for the life of me, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HERE TOO? I DON'T EVEN LIKE SPONGEBOB! I LIKE BUGS BUNNY!"

Some people turned her way, making her halt.

Naruto, on the other hand, sighed. "Ne, Sakura-chan? Do you really have to hurt the fans' feelings? That's mean."

She blinked. A few seconds passed before she understood what she had done. However, before she could even make reparations for her blasphemy right inside the very temple of the yellow cult, some children crowded around her, throwing hateful glares at her.

"You old lady! How can you not like Spongebob! He's the coolest!" yelled one kid.

"Well, I—" The rest of her words were met by outraged sentiments from the emotional children.

"If you don't like Spongebob, then you should quit looking like Patrick!"

"Yeah! You're the zillion farthest person to be Spongebob's best friend!"

"Best friend _what_?" Sakura frowned, unable to get what the child said.

Naruto leaned over to her and whispered, "They think you're imitating Patrick. Your hair color's the same as his skin."

"Patrick? Who's Patrick?" asked Sakura uncertainly.

"Patrick! You know, um… the starfish?"

Her eyes widened. "My hair is like a starfish's!" Automatically, her hands flew to her hair frantically.

Naruto was about to reply when he caught sight of the people he was meeting at the park. Immediately, he straightened and headed for them.

……………………………………

_Chapter dedication: Afaphyte. You think it's alimango when it's only alamang. Mental massage via visual contact, louder than any other Faith Cuneta soundtrack._

……………………………………..

The park was already filled with people when the trio arrived. Yellow was the theme of the air; and as they passed by lanes draped with banners of a very jolly sponge and a pink starfish with shorts, Neji couldn't help but gape openly.

"What's wrong, Sir Neji?" Tenten asked, following his gaze.

"Nothing much." He shook his head slowly. "It's just that… everything… and everyone looks so… happy."

She smiled inwardly. The atmosphere of this place could really be a kind of culture shock to her former teammate. Reared in a place laden with discrimination and strict expectation for only the best in combat abilities, it may have really came across as a bolt from the blue to Neji that kids could actually have time for a yellow sponge and not be scolded by their parents for doing so.

The merriness of the place was contagious, that even Baby Iji who was quiet in his stroller suddenly burst into delighted coos, eagerly taking in the novelty sights and sounds lacking in the Hyuuga compound.

"What now?" asked Neji after a moment, looking around like a freshman on his first day at college. For awhile, she thought he was expecting to see tons of yellow sponges walking around the place.

"The rides!" she instantly said excitedly. But then she remembered with some regret that their date included a chaperone well below the 3-feet limit. "Hmm, how about the arcade? The mall's nearby."

Neji frowned. "What's… an arcade?"

She blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

He groaned. "I like to think that questions are always replied by answers, not another question."

She burst into laughter. "Fine, fine! Come along and I'll show you what the video arcade is."

He tried to resist her pull. "No. Why don't you just go and watch that Spongebob show so we can already go home afterwards?"

She tugged harder on the sleeve of his shirt. "Sir Neji, I want to make the most out of this day! This is the last time that… that…" She forced a smile on her face. "…Spongebob's show will be here. B-Besides, the mascots don't appear until after an hour."

He paused, and then relented in the end. Silently, he allowed her to pull him to the mall, and later towards an area filled with consoles and sounds of explosions.

………………………………………

Neji stared at the yellow and blue buttons, and then at the red joysticks. He turned his eyes back to Tenten, who had settled on the bench located in front of the machine. A stack of tokens were on the countertop, while Baby Iji bounced excitedly on her lap.

"Sir Neji, those buttons aren't museum paintings. They're there to be pushed," reminded the nanny, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Will you refresh my memory and tell me again what we are about to play?" he asked, plopping down beside her and staring at the large screen chained to the machine. The scene showed 2D fighters firing balls of energy toward each other.

"A fighting game," she explained. "We'll both pick our own characters and then play them. We'll battle each other out through our characters' respective techniques. The character who remains standing is the victor."

"How will I know the status of my character's health?" he asked. "I couldn't personally feel his emotions… should I use my Byakugan?"  
Her laughter sounded a decibel louder than she intended, earning a sharp intake of breath from the Hyuuga.

"This is my first time to play… this… this fighting simulation game. I had never tried playing something like this at any point of my life," he said coolly. "Now, will you just answer my question?"

"Grouchy." She pointed to the yellow life bar. "That elongated yellow box will tell you what your character's status is. Every attack the character receives, the yellow decreases. When the yellow thingie disappears, your character dies."

"What will happen if my character dies?" Neji wanted to know. "Will his relative come forward and continue the character's battle?"

_If his name is not Neji, he won't, _she thought amusedly. But instead, she replied, "Just slip another coin and we'll have another match."

"This game is most unrealistic," he complained, but he pressed the Start button anyway.

"For starters, you'll have to fight Iji-chan." She clapped the baby's hands together. "Good luck, Baby Iji! Break a nail!"

"Leg," said Neji, rolling his eyes. "And I refuse to fight him."  
"But why? You're both first-timers with video games."

"He's but a child. And I am yet to encounter a field I cannot study and master," he replied confidently as he selected his virtual representative in the match. "What's this? The game is making me select my warrior when it has not even given me a clue as to what techniques these people are capable of! Where are their statistics?"

"Sir Neji, just pick a character—any character. It's all up to you anyway, since there is a pattern of attack for all of them." She selected her favorite white-haired ninja smilingly. "You decide how your character attacks."

"What if my character doesn't hear my instructions?" he asked.

"You press the buttons harder," she replied simply.

In the end, he settled for the dark-haired blade-wielding male in red and white outfit.

"So… Sol Badguy is the name of my warrior." Neji concentrated on the screen. "Do not disappoint me."

Tenten, on the other hand, guided Iji's hands towards the buttons. "Go Iji-chan!"

………………………………………..

Twelve tokens later, the three of them were heading for the park again. Earlier, Neji had won against Iji in four out of six matches, and it had caused the Hyuuga prodigy to shift into a lighter mood. This made Tenten feel better too. A cold shoulder was something she had never received from him all throughout the years they spent as teammates.

"I hope you had fun awhile ago," she said, turning to him smilingly.

"I did," he admitted. And then he asked, "Are all video games like that one as enjoyable as this?"

She tipped her chin. "Hmm… only when you're playing with someone. But that's just what I think. Others still prefer playing solo though."

"If ever, I would like to play that game again, but this time, with two other people." He looked up at the sky. "I want to play with Father. I'm sure he had never tried playing that game yet, or he should have taught me about it." A small smile formed on his face. "He would certainly like Anji Mito's wind attacks."

"A-And the other one…?"

The smile on his lips vanished, along with every other trace of gentleness on his face.

"With my former teammate," he said coolly. "She's the best sparring partner anyone can ask for… it would be interesting to see how she would fare in playing against me and my warrior."

Her eyes widened.

"She had always been very proud of her abilities, and I saw no reason for her not to be. She was one of the few persons who could not make me rest on my laurels. She was also smart, combat-wise. A person who has a presence of mind even amidst a battle. She's the kind of opponent that can give you a true sense of pride for victory, because you knew that she fought with everything she could.

"But time has changed her and has proved my perception of her character worth false." Neji gazed at her. And she discovered that his eyes had changed—there was a certain degree of hardness and anger embedded in those translucent orbs that deterred her.

"For the sake of ambition, she allowed herself to be the Hokage's pawn," he continued, resentment seeping into his steadily rising voice. "She took another identity that she thought no one could ever connect to her, dutifully earned the trust of everyone, and all the while, schemed to betray them by stealing a clan's most important jewel."

Her whole system seemed to freeze as she slowly, painfully realized what was going on.

"I cannot fathom the pleasure she gets from all these, but I'm still hoping her conscience would prevail and that she steps out of this mess cleanly," finished Neji, turning away.

For a few moments, silence reigned heavily. But Tenten, taking deep, short calming breaths, later said softly, "I just realized…how right everyone was about you."  
He turned to her again. "In what aspect?"

"You are… a man with a heart very much capable of cruelty." She laughed sardonically. "Who else would confront a person amidst Spongebob's party right after he won four games in Guilty Gear?" She tried to give him her trademark Cookie smile, but the effort lived on for only a few seconds before surrendering to a more painful yank of real emotions bubbling within her.

"Tenten."

Hearing her name formed on his lips after so many years provoked her emotions fully. With her pacifying breaths intensifying, she looked at him and smiled sadly, making out Neji's even face in her blurring vision.

"You could have at least spared me this day to enjoy it with you and Iji," she whispered quietly. "I was… going to leave tomorrow."

He smirked. "Heh. Should I applaud your nobility? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't. Your decision was motivated by necessity and survival instincts, not decency."

She looked at him, shocked. "It's not—"

Neji started to walk away, pushing on Iji's stroller. Immediately, she fell into a step beside him, silently thinking of what she should say to explain the circumstances. But in the end, she settled with what she had wanted to tell him since she saw first saw him when he interviewed her for the nanny job.

"I-I'm not sorry that I did what I had to do," she declared, looking at him squarely. "In the first place, I wouldn't accept this mission if I didn't believe in the rationale of the task. Secondly, I met Iji… and I saw you again."

He remained poker-faced.

"And contrary to what you think, the job's not as easy as it seems," she said firmly. "Or as pleasurable, as you pointed out earlier. Do you really think I relish fooling people or pretending in front of Iji?"

She spoke again when she was met by yet another silence. "I will only apologize for two things, Hyuuga Neji. One, for not telling you sooner about this the moment I was authorized by the Hokage-sama. I knew that the moment I tell you about this, my mission is over. And I didn't want to go yet… not so soon."

"And two…" She inhaled shakily. "I'm sorry I had to attach myself to both of you so much. It wasn't part of my mission's objectives, and yet it happened. That's when everything suddenly went wrong." A deep sigh released itself from her throat, at the same time that she discovered a fat tear streak down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it away.

Finally, he turned to her, eyeing her icily. "Now what do you call this? A contingency plan in case I discover about your little masquerade?"

She felt her jaw drop.

"Save it for people who will be gullible enough to fall for your tricks twice." His words resounded with such finality that she knew no amount of appeal or reason could penetrate the wall he had already formed in his mind.

With that, her sadness was overpowered by pragmatic passive acceptance of the turn of events. Had she asked earlier for his apology, she would still have the same kind of treatment from him anyway, based on his narrow-mindedness.

She walked in front of the stroller, stopping Neji. She then knelt down in front of the baby and took his little hands. Iji looked at her and cooed excitedly upon sensing his favorite playmate in the world.

"Be a good boy, Iji," she said tenderly, seeing her reflection on the wide blue eyes of the infant. "I hope someday, you'll still remember your smartest and cutest nanny in the world. There are a lot of people who shall love you as you grow, but I hope you'll still remember how someone named Cookie once loved you."

She stooped down closer, and whispered, "When you grow up, do me a favor and don't be an asshole like your uncle. That, and don't climb church bell towers. "

"Where are you planning to go?" Neji suddenly asked, making her look up.

She got up, dusting her knees. "You're not my employer anymore so you're not entitled to know that to any further extent."

"Of course," he said quickly. "And I do not want to see your face anymore in the Hyuuga compound, do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as mineral water." She smiled dryly and saluted. "Toodles!"

………………………………

Neji understood that the last emotion a person absolutely has to have for a traitor was, naturally, longing. But that was the only thing he could associate with the emptiness he felt the moment he saw her disappear from the range of his vision.

_She's out of my life… again. _But it was her fault, he told himself once more. There was no such thing as forgiveness for something as sinful as betrayal of trust.

But damn him, for he couldn't stop the dull ache within him, which he knew could only be soothed by seeing that… that woman again.

……………………………………………….

As Tenten walked aimlessly, she automatically clenched her fists, as if that would rein back the swirling emotions within her. Anger, sadness, longing, and frustration churned in her heart as she recalled how abrupt and unexpected, yet so casual the confrontation was.

In her mind, she had imagined that Neji would confront her on a rainy night while she was nursing both Iji and a cough. He would then tear her multi-colored wig off and reveal her true identity. He would throw her out of the house, together with her belongings, and then tell her to evaporate from the face of the earth. Behind him, a new nanny would be carrying Iji, who was sobbing his little heart out when he sensed that Nanny Cookie was being discharged from the mansion.

Okay, so that was melodramatic. But she would rather have that than the kind of parting they had awhile ago. It was like an insult: the day was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, Iji was waving at her goodbye as if she was just going to take a stroll in the park and come back that evening…

And it all seemed so crudely simple, so easy, for Neji to dismiss the nanny contract when she knew that the past few weeks had been some of the happiest in her whole life.

"I suppose I should just thank him for deciding not to kill me for making a fool out of his pretty head," she said glumly to herself.

As she walked on, she contemplated on where she should go: to her own pad which she hadn't visited for weeks, the Konoha office so she could report to the Hokage about the outcomes of the mission, or to the park, since it was just practically a stone's throw away.

She opted for the latter—Neji was not about to ruin her day. No way.

She was just nearing the park when suddenly, she observed some suspicious movement behind the trees.

Willing herself not to stop walking, she keenly opened her senses and walked away from the crowd. It wouldn't do any good to involve the innocent commoners in whatever those people intend to do.

She felt the people following her motion towards the more secluded part of the park—the entrance to the nearby woods that was off-limits to the villagers.

Upon reaching the clearing, she stopped and looked around. "What do you want?"

Five people dressed in dark suits appeared in front of her. "Where is the Hokage's son?" the leader of the group said in a steely voice.

Her eyes widened when recognition dawned on her. "You are—"

……………………………………….

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

"WEEEEEH!" Iji's cry reverberated in the men's bathroom, where Neji was currently attempting to change his nephew's soiled diapers.

Behind him, men stared. STARED. There was mute sympathy in their eyes for the Guy Who Must Deal With the Stinky Disposables, as they too, had their share of that experience at some points of their lives.

But the same men had silently, unanimously agreed that this pale-eyed man looked every inch a novice in this field that must undergo the initiation on his own.

"Iji, you are making things difficult for us," the exasperated uncle said out loud, uncaring whether a crowd was forming behind him already. "Sit still, so I may sanitize your organs."

The baby refused to listen to his rationale, and instead, wiggled his butt stubbornly, wailing like an ambulance siren. He pounded his little fists on the counter, which was also grimed by the dirty diaper too.

Neji groaned. "Iji, do not compel me to induce forced sleep jutsu on you." He silently wondered how Tenten went about this part of the babysitting. It wasn't that he was underestimating his former teammate's skills, but he had always thought of her as a combat machine incapable of domesticated activities.

The babe kept on hollering still, perhaps confident that what he said was nothing but an insensible thunderbolt—a futile threat.

And well, Iji was right.

Neji carefully deliberated on the situation, studying the possible solutions and options and consequences of the circumstances, until he finally found his answer.

He turned to the crowd behind him. "Someone please teach me how to do this. I am offering a bottomless beer coupon in exchange."

…………………………..

_Chapter dedication: Omitot. Paki- Happy Mother's Day mo naman para sa akin ang Mama mo. I-hahappy Mother's Day naman kita sa lolo ko. :D_

………………………..

Tenten scanned the dark-clad men with her wary brown eyes, shaking her head. Her hand, on the other hand, was discreetly aiming for the kunai tied at her back—it could have been easier had her kunai been placed on its usual holster wrapped around her thigh, but Neji would have easily noticed her weapon then.

"Don't move for your weapon, kunoichi," one man said hoarsely. "Just lead us to the Hokage's son then you can leave."

"Look, I'm just scratching my back," she said casually, her hand taking a slight detour from her weapon. "The problem with you guys is, you're too jumpy. Must be from the heat. You better take those cloaks off already though—it's thirty-eight degree Celsius outside, in case you haven't checked."

"The Hokage's son," repeated the man. "Take us to him!"

"I would," she said smoothly. "But Neji and I… we're not exactly on friendly terms right now. But it would be nice if you and Iji would bond. He really should talk with people his age—"  
"Quiet!" yelled the man, making her smile. With all the arguing, no one had noticed her hand swiftly move towards the handle of her weapon.

"Easy! I was paying you a compliment." She moved her fingers lithely. "Almost all the elders I know liked being called young."

The man from the right noticed what she was doing. "She's making a seal!"

But it was too late.

…………………………

"I don't trust them," said Sakura as Naruto handed her a strawberry cone. They were standing in front of the scooping station, waiting for the start of the show.

"Them who?" asked Naruto, reaching for his own chocolate cone. "The ice cream man? The Spongebob merchandise seller? The popcorn peddler? The Spongebob mascot? The kid that called you Patrick?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Hokage-sama, I was referring to those people in black who talked to you." She looked down at the sidewalk, her mind's wheel busily spinning. "They said they have what you need… at the right price. Hokage-sama, I can't believe you're dealing with those kinds of people! One look and you'll know that they're unscrupulous people!"

Naruto licked his ice cream with much gusto.

"Why do they have to put a price tag on what you need? Why do they have to ask you to meet them without the office's knowledge? Why do they have to wear black on a sunny day?" she demanded in between bites.

The Rokudaime pursued the drip of chocolate cascading down his waffle cone with his tongue.

"WELL?" Sakura raised her voice in indignation. "What do you have to say for yourself, Hokage-sama?"

He smiled at her boyishly. "Ne, Sakura-chan, don't judge a book when your mouth is full."

Her eyes narrowed. "Another Gai-sensei quote, huh?"

…………………………………

With two of the five men down with her strings' paralysis ninjutsu, Tenten aimed her kunai at the third man jumping towards her from above. It slammed directly on the man's abdomen, and as blood gushed out, Tenten appeared on top of him and tied the man's body up like a hog.

When they landed on the ground, the man was still howling in horror, unable to take the gory mess of his body. Tenten paused only long enough to apologize mentally to the man's family— for the man's mind was too weak to counter the amount of genjutsu that she used on him.

The enemy noticed that too. The leader smiled at her malevolently, mockingly even. "All but a child, aren't you, kunoichi? You can't even shed real blood with your hands. Illusion techniques are for cowards."

"And battle dialogues are for those who have no real combat abilities to show," she said, coming up behind from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Leader!" The other ninja appeared in front of Tenten and stabbed her shoulder.

The sharp blow of pain stunned her, and the ninja seized the chance to slam his foot on her chest. The impact sent her flying against a tree.

"Hmp." The leader of the pack faced the wounded female smugly. "You think you can really win over all five of us, little girl?"

"I-I…" Tenten struggled to get up, diverting her attention from the pain coursing all throughout her body. "I-If I were y-you, I…w-wouldn't get s-so… c-cocky…" Her fists clenched the black mask that she was able to steal from one of her enemies. "I-I… I'm not…I'm not Neji's f-favorite sparring m-mate f-for… for n-nothing." She forced a smirk to replace the pain on her face. "And Neji…Neji is your clan's number one genius."

The younger ninja, whose mask was snatched away from his face, gasped. Quickly, he touched his forehead protector. Sensing nothing, he looked down at the ground, and there laid fallen was the dark blue item.

The man's pale eyes boiled in anger. "You…"

Tenten could feel her energy slowly returning, what with the little rest that their conversation was giving her. "The Rokudaime told me to expect you guys," she said, satisfied that her voice was slowly regaining its firmness. "As soon as you guys knew who Nanny Cookie was, you went straight to the Hokage-sama to blackmail him with your discovery. And then you demanded that he pays you to keep the operation a secret. When he didn't agree, you told Neji. You thought he didn't act on what you reported, so you told Hiashi-sama. But when Hiashi-sama only confronted the Rokudaime verbally, that's when you decided that things should just be settled by your own hands." She faced the leader squarely. "Isn't that right, Hyuuga-san?"

She saw the man stiffen, making her smile some more. She had pieced that scenario together like a jigsaw puzzle when she caught sight of the Konoha forehead protector's glimmer behind the black cloak. It was only then that the Hokage's request for her mission extension made sense.

_Stay and look after Iji._

It wasn't all just about his privilege to see Iji secretly—she was there to keep the baby safe too, until such time that Naruto could finally claim him.

She readied herself for another assault. "I don't have any idea as to how much is at stake here—wealth, power, or Hiashi-sama's position. But I'm warning you: Iji is my baby too, and your arses have to bypass my kunai first before you can have Iji."

"YAAAAH!" The remaining bodyguard of the leader launched another offensive attack on her, but having recharged herself in those precious minutes of talk, she ably avoided all the man's punches and kicks.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the leader step back, and then flee.

"Damn, where is he—ow!" Her split-second loss of concentration caused her to be vulnerable for some seconds. Taking heed, the assailant pushed her down the ground. This was quickly followed by his hand controlling her own hand that was wielding her kunai.

A breath later, he successfully manipulated the edge of her own weapon to pierce her flesh.

……………………………………………

"...strap the belt. There." Neji smiled in satisfaction when his sophomore effort at changing diapers without supervision proved wildly successful—no counter to wipe clean, no laughing families watching him manipulate the diaper, and even Iji had won himself out from crying and had now settled down the countertop in passive silence, contentedly toying with his frog figurine.

There were times that he would curiously look around, as if searching for someone. He would even point at some women whose hair's color stood out from the crowd, but he would only sag like drenched fabric upon learning that it wasn't his beloved nanny.

"I could get used to this," he told himself confidently. "And the diaper smells nice…the unused ones, I mean."

He gazed at Iji, who was looking back at him with sad blue eyes, asking where Nanny Cookie was.

_Stop it! _He told himself harshly. What did a baby know about missing random people? Sure it would miss someone as intimately close to him like his biological mother, but Tenten… Tenten was just a nanny that had been with him for barely a couple of months.

So then, the emotion he was just seeing in the baby's eyes… what was Haruno Sakura's explanation about it? It was all but a projection of what he felt—what he was really seeing in others was but a reflection of what he was really feeling inside.

However, that insight only made things more unacceptable for him.

He was on his way out of the bathroom with Iji when he met a familiar person hurrying towards him. He recognized the man as his relative from the lower branch family—the very same person who revealed to him the true identity of Cookie.

"What's the problem, Makoto?" he asked, puzzled by another Hyuuga's presence in this children's festival.

"Black men… black men summoned by the Rokudaime are after Iji…they attacked me and your other uncles, Neji-sama. They were that kunoichi's backups!" yelled the frenzied old Hyuuga, clutching his arm. "Hide Iji! They must not get our clan's next heir!"

But before Neji could interrogate his relative some more, black-dressed men appeared on the treetops, weapons ready.

Makoto looked around in fear. "The innocent people… they might get involved—"

Neji thrusted the baby to his relative's hands. "Get Iji home as fast as you can. Inform Hiashi-sama that he and the baby must leave Konoha at once and in secrecy." Neji's eyes crinkled in fury. "They will not take Iji away from us. Never."

"But what about—"

Neji shook his head. "I'll take them as far away as possible from the mainstream crowd. We can then part ways when the crowd thins. It'll be safer to use our clan jutsus in open spaces."

Makoto nodded vigorously. "Take care, Neji-sama."

………………………………….

Tenten walked slowly, feeling the blood dripping down and out of her body steadily. The wound inflicted on her shoulder ran deep, but bleeding to death was her last concern in mind.

_Neji… I must warn him. And Iji… _She choked back a sob—she was never the one to allow emotions to rule her calmness. It was equivalent to suicide in missions. But despair had overtaken her, with the creeping knowledge that she might just be too late to save Iji.

She hid her bleeding injury well with the bright loud colors of her Cookie get-up. But closer inspection would reveal the paths that hemorrhage had taken: the stained scarlet of life that cascaded down her fingertips and leaving a trail on her path.

_Is this how mothers feel? _She wondered randomly as she unsteadily passed by happy mothers carrying their children happily towards the festival entrance. _I thought I was fearless, considering the amount of dangerous missions I've accepted and the times I've really found myself in a life and death situation._

_But until now, I've never felt this determined…this hell-bent to do my job. All in my mind right now is to keep Iji safe. I couldn't think of dying, not until I've seen his condition. _Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked up at the sky. _Hinata-chan, you're up there right now, watching, I'm sure. Please look over Iji._

Her eyes softened. In the most unexpected point of her life, she found the answer to one of the questions that boggled her somehow in the early days of her mission.

_Why did Hinata choose to bear a child if she's aware of her health conditions?_

A single tear rolled down her cheek, unopposed for the first time in her life. _Because Hinata… is a mother._

…………………………………….

Neji and Makoto had been running furiously for the past few minutes, with the black-clad enemies hot on their trail.

Iji, on the other hand, was crying loudly—he bore no recognition of the arms holding him now.

"Hang on, Iji," said Makoto, rocking the infant in his arms.

Meanwhile, Neji assessed the environment and soon pronounced it suitable for his jutsus already. After repeating his urgent instructions to his relative, he watched Makoto flee from the grounds, just as the enemies caught up with them.

Neji prepared his battle stance. "You're not going anywhere."

The ninjas looked at each other, and then headed for the Hyuuga genius. It only took the latter several seconds to shove them away through his absolute defense technique. He moved towards them for a second wave of attack.

Just then, he heard a terrified yelp from behind.

He turned to see Makoto stop dead on his tracks, with Tenten standing in front of his relative, eyes set on the baby.

…………………………………………

Iji practically squealed in delight upon seeing her. Tenten smiled, despite the excruciating pain she was experiencing at that moment. Iji was safe, at least for this moment.

The man holding him took a step back, the fearful expression on his face instantly morphing into that of a wrathful one. "You… you're still alive…" hissed the old Hyuuga, his grip tightening on Iji.

"And you… you have a lot of friends." She gave the other fallen black-clad men on the ground a quick sharp glance. "You drafted them from the Ninja Academy or the Konoha Preschool Foundation?"

"You're too late, you witch," snarled the old man silently.

"What—" Confusion was on her face when he suddenly hurled himself towards her, screaming, "You'll never get our Iji alive! NEVER!"

Her heart froze when he grabbed her hand, pulled it towards his waist where another kunai was resting, and then used that same weapon to stab him in his heart.

Neji watched in shock as his relative dropped down to the ground, bleeding severely.

Tenten, on the other hand, stepped back. "I-I didn't…I never…"

Iji, on the other hand, was crying furiously, unable to take the weight of the man on top of him. This snapped Tenten into action, making her kneel down in front of the corpse to retrieve the child.

But just then, a net fell on top of the body and Iji. When she looked up, she saw more men in black overhead, giving her a thumbs-up gesture.

And that was when it hit her.

_A frame-up! The Hyuugas… they planned all of these in case they fail on their first plan!_

But before she could react, the men appeared on the ground and snatched both the body and Iji. Another person grabbed her and helped her up. She tried to resist, but the next thing she knew, a kunai slammed on that person's nape. She immediately dropped down to the ground.

Neji was about to throw another kunai, but the people had already disappeared. He took a step forward to try to detect them through his Byakugan, but he then noticed the now generously-pouring blood from her wound.

"I-Iji…go…go after Iji…" she instructed weakly, wincing painfully.

"You're bleeding to death," he snapped coolly, reaching for her. "I'll pursue them later…when you tell me where they are."

"Y-You got it…all wrong…" Frustrated, she forced herself to straighten, only to collapse back into his arms. "Iji…is in danger…"

"Yes. Thanks to you." He carried her, and then hurried back to the Hyuuga compound, which was nearer than the town hospitals.

"I-Iji…" she whispered weakly as they traveled. "Y-You have to…"

"Shut up and save your strength." He looked down at her. "You will not die. You will not have an easy way out of all of this. You will answer to your responsibilities, Tenten."

She bit her lower lip, unable to stop her tears from falling anymore. She closed her eyes shamefully, trying to hide the wet teardrops from his sight.

But when she heard him curse under his breath, she knew he saw.

A few minutes later, the overwhelming pain finally gave in to her loss of consciousness.

…………………………………….

"_Iji! IJI!" Tenten collapsed on the sidewalk, her head throbbing painfully as she tried to search for the familiar face of the baby among the crowd for one last time before her strength would be completely zapped._

_But there was no sign of him. And Neji was already running behind her, breathing hard too. She instantly knew what happened—he didn't make it in time._

_Her eyes filled with stinging tears. "I-Iji…"_

_The merry yellow-donning crowd was oblivious to the two devastated people who had just lost a most precious little soul amidst all the festivities of the park's event._

…………………………………………

"You're awake."

Those were the first two words that Tenten encountered when she first regained her senses. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar brown ceiling and felt the even more familiar wood flooring of the Hyuuga house.

Beside her, the Hyuuga family medic looked at her in disgust. "Too bad you weren't able to escape along with your cahoots, eh? Neji-sama will catch up with you and your companions later on, and then you'll pay for even thinking of mocking our great clan."

A sigh escaped her audibly. She understood that the people of this compound didn't know what they were saying, but it still irked her to be accused unfairly of something she didn't do.

For now, she ignored the painful comment and turned her attention to her body. She tried to move her muscles, but felt dull ache in doing so. She concluded that what she dreamt… really happened.

_Iji… _Anger threatened to overwhelm her, but she piped her emotions down for the moment. It wouldn't be sensible to shed light upon the world of the blind, at least not yet.

"Where is Neji?" she chose to ask instead.

If the medic was stunned by the bold utterance of the first name of the clan head's right hand, the doctor didn't show it. "Downstairs. Anyway, why—wait, you shouldn't be moving yet!" He tried to stop her, but she was already on her feet, heading slowly for the living room.

…………………………………………….

"How is the search party faring?" asked Hiashi quietly. Everyone was seated in the living room, where they had spent a sleepless night, waiting for updates on the baby's whereabouts.

"Negative, Hiashi-sama," replied his lower branch relative sadly. "The authorities are even cooperating with us already in the search, but it seems that the baby has disappeared without a trace," another relative remarked, shaking his head in despair.

"Only one person has enough influence to stage a scenario like that," said Neji in an acerbic tone, looking at Tenten pointedly, who was just about to step down from the flight of stairs.

Her wound had sapped most of her energy already, so she contented herself with an anemic reply. "The Rokudaime will not do this."

Neji grunted. "Heh. Why wouldn't he? After all, he had already gone this far by sending you here; why not finish the play?"

She gritted her teeth and counted to ten. "He's not the one behind this, Neji. He doesn't play dirty—he doesn't know how to, geez!" She combed her hair back in annoyance. Lack of sleep, fatigue, and anxiety were all taking its toll on her emotional state. She decided to get up.

"If you think you can leave this place like a free man, you're wrong," Neji said coldly. "You're not walking away while my nephew is missing."

"The way you're talking to me now, I won't be surprised at all if the devil pops in here and gives me a scholarship grant in his university." Tenten flashed him an irritated glance. "I admit that in taking orders blindly, I was wrong. But the Rokudaime… he's a very good man. He will never deliberately hurt anyone, even you, Hyuuga Neji. He will never do anything like this!" With that, she pivoted and stomped away angrily.

"Just where do you think are you going?" he snapped, following her.

"TO THE BATHROOM! AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED!" she exploded, making him step back.

As he watched her march off, infuriated, Hiashi cleared his throat. This made Neji face the clan leader.

The old man shook his head. "Is that really the way you show your feelings to the person you care for the most?"

He had no answer for that.

……………

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Is it me or has the story been running for more than a year already? XD_

……………………………….

Tenten leaned against the tiled wall of the bathroom wearily as she listened to the sound of knocks on the door.

"Guys, you know I am touched by your concern and all but… you can quit checking on me every five minutes," she told the Hyuuga compound guards who had returned to inspect the place and make sure she hadn't escaped.

"You've been there for exactly an hour and thirty-eight minutes!" one gruff male voice exclaimed in ire.

"I told you, I have a _very _bad case of constipation!" she retorted. "Even compound prisoners have the right to…uh… _constipate_!"

"Neji-sama told us to guard you carefully," said another voice, younger this time. "He ordered us to keep you leashed until you tell us where you took Iji."

"Even if I do tell you, it won't do any good," she said. "Now go away! You're disturbing my peaceful business here."

She heard several furious murmurs of discussions before the sound of heavy footsteps retreating reached her ear. When she sensed that they were out of both earshot and the usual Byakugan range, she walked around the small cubicle, wondering what she should do next.

_Maybe I should pretend to be dehydrated, _she mused. That wouldn't be surprising anymore, considering how long she had been inside the bathroom.

But then again, Neji would not let her out of the compound. After all, the private medics of his clan could rival the best healers in all of the Fire Country. The Hyuuga medics were paid very satisfyingly according to tradition to ensure their loyalty to the hands that feed them.

Earlier, she had considered escaping from the bathroom through the ceiling and leaving a decoy in the bathroom. But she quickly shoved the plan aside when she realized that she would just put herself into a greater risk. Once the guards were alarmed that she had fled, she wouldn't be a subject under interrogation anymore. She would be a fugitive, and years of familiarity with the Hyuuga clan afforded her the knowledge of how a daredevil renegade was treated while inside the compound.

_Swiftly liquidated. _The grounds of Hyuuga were untouchable by ordinary village laws. Life and death here ran under the wheels of age-old traditions of the legendary clan.

_If I die here, my insurance company would be ecstatic._

She knew she could try to put up a fight, but that would take too much time. And every minute was critical right now. Iji was in grave danger.

How she wished she could contact the Hokage-sama right now. At least she knew that even as minutes ticked by for her inside the bathroom, some people would be already acting to find the baby.

Her train of thoughts was abruptly derailed when she sensed the footsteps coming back. _They must be observing that five-minute interval strictly. That, or this is a welcome excitement in their 24/7 gate guarding schedule._

However, this time, another presence had tagged along with the team.

"Tenten, open the door." Neji's voice penetrated the oak door of the lavatory. This was followed by a couple of raps on the wooden frame.

_As if I don't have enough worries right now… _She sat down on the floor, groaning inwardly. "Hey Neji! It's been quite a while, ne?"

"Don't even think of doing anything stupid," he warned. "Anyone who leaves his supposed place without informing us would automatically carry a death license."

_Most likely, _she thought, rolling her eyes. "Fret not, love," she said sarcastically. "You should worry more about your supply of toilet paper here. I just realized they could make really good origami boats."

She heard him exhale audibly from the other side of the door.

"Neji, if that's all you're going to say, maybe you and your boys should leave," she told him. "I couldn't concentrate on what I'm doing."

But apparently, he wasn't just done yet. "Just tell me where you and your companions took Iji, and I would consider lightening your punishment from the clan."

"I'm sorry, but I don't point out directions to blind people."

……………………………………………….

Hyuuga Hiashi watched as Neji returned, the young man's face a palette of anxious hues. He watched him bow down in respect, and then sat down across him on the mat.

"How is she?" he asked quietly. "Shall we summon the medic?"

The younger version of his deceased brother sighed. "She's lying, Hiashi-sama. She sounds well to me. I'm sure she's just buying time for herself to be able to concentrate on putting together an escape plan."

"Which is why you keep on sending some guards to the bathroom," he said matter-of-factly. "To unnerve her and at the same time, keep her from thinking clearly to formulate a plan."

"She is a smart woman," Neji admitted grudgingly. "A smart _and _composed ninja. Knowing her, she would be able to come up with a plan even at this kind of pressured circumstances."

"Smart people don't lie," he remarked. "For they only know too well how vengeful truth is when repressed."

His brother's son looked at him, bewildered. "Surely you don't mean to say that she and the Hokage are innocent as she says."

"I am simply asking you to rid yourself of presumptions and assess objectively," he construed mildly. "If you think about the situation at hand, your own concept is every bit as fuzzy as her half-hearted attempts to defend herself.

"You knew that Iji was the Hokage's son. You thought that the Hokage will come anytime for his son, which is why you desperately kept Iji inside the compound, hoping no one would know about his identity forever. But you must realize that your act itself incriminates you. That is abduction, Neji, and is severely condemned, both by Konoha laws and our own laws."

"Hiashi-sama, what I did was for the child's sake!" Neji's fists clenched. "Naruto… that bastard… he's terribly unfit to be a father!"

"That is your belief, and you are entitled to that," he said calmly. "But to decide for the boy… that is manipulation."

"Manipulation? I'll accept that," snapped his nephew coolly. "If it means saving Iji from that heartless scoundrel then I'll gladly answer to that."

"What if you were wrong about him?" he asked gently.

The young man looked like a bomb had exploded underneath him.

……………………………………

Neji was paralyzed, shocked by what the old man said. That perhaps was the single most unexpected challenge to any and everything he believed on all his life.

This jumpstarted the rushing of memories. Naruto raising his fist soaked in Hinata's blood at him and vowing to bring him down. Naruto asking him why he treated her like trash in their Chuunin match when she was trying so hard.

But then recovering quickly, he shouted, "Wrong?" he let out a sardonic laughter. "Naruto left your daughter pregnant and alone in the middle of nowhere. I learned this too late, and when I tried to convince her to marry me and return to Konoha with honor, she refused. Hinata-sama is too blindly in love with that heel even when, as clear as daylight, he deserted her. Even when she knew that the Hokage and the Godaime's apprentice were engaged.

Rage had consumed Neji's crinkled eyes like fire. "She died giving birth to Iji, but even at her last moment of breath, it was still that bastard's name she uttered."

He could still remember the horror of watching Hinata that stormy night. The midwife crying desperately as she urged his cousin to keep pushing. His little cousin's frail body threatening to be snapped into two by the violent contractions and agonizing screams tearing the night apart.

And then there was a piercing cry, a sudden gush of blood, and a relieved wail from the old woman who hurriedly cut the umbilical cord connecting two bodies.

Then he saw it. The subsiding colors on Hinata's face. The harsher attempts to breathe, the clouding of her pallid eyes, and through his bloodline eyes, the slowly dissipating chakra from her body. It could have very well been her actual spirit, for her strength was steadily depleting too.

……………….

"_Mistress Hinata! It's a baby boy!"_

_His cousin mustered her remaining energy to gesture for her son. The nin dutifully delivered the baby to her waiting arms._

"_H-His eyes… they're l-like the summer skies," she murmured lovingly. "N-Neji-nii-san, he's… a miracle." A tear rolled down her cheek._

_He agreed wholeheartedly. The baby was like a tiny cherubim sans wings. His tiny body was shades darker than the typical cream complexion of the Hyuugas, but its sun-baked tone did not take away its impression of delicate suppleness. His cheeks bore the same whiskers from his father. And Hinata was right—his eyes were infinitely cerulean, like a vast ocean in perpetual tranquility._

"_T-Thank you, N-Neji-nii-san."_

_His gaze shot back at his cousin, alarmed. She was stroking the baby's head in slow, loving rhythm. Beside her, the medical nin knelt down and attempted to close her wound. But with the shaking of the wrinkled hands, Neji knew that it was simply too late._

"_Yumiko-san," Hinata softly beckoned the weeping midwife to her side. "M-May I…ask you… a favor?"_

"_Anything, Mistress Hinata, anything!" cried the old woman, bowing sobbingly in front of the young mother._

"_Please…tell him about…Naruto…he might…look for him…" Her laborious breathing could not stop her from laying down her last wish. "A-And Naruto…let him…g-give the child's name… i-it doesn't h-have to be…h-his family name." She closed her eyelids. "J…just s-something…to call…o-our memories…with certainty…."_

"_M-Mistress Hinata!" The old woman broke down, crying heartbreakingly._

_His cousin's fingers touched Iji's fist instinctively, and then rested there. Her last words were laced in a blissful whisper._

"_Be a good boy, baby. Take care of Papa for me." A weary smile etched itself on her face. For the very last time._

"_N-Naruto…"_

………………

"They've got Iji," confirmed Kakashi as Naruto stood in front of the large window of the Hokage office.

"Is he alright, Kakashi-sensei?" the blond wanted to know. He had earlier received a telegram that Hyuuga Makoto and his men had their goods in flesh, ready for bargain. With that, he ordered his teacher to go and verify it himself.

"Aside from the cheap brand of milk formulation they gave him, Iji's fine and well." The jounin scratched his head. "For a bunch of old rich fogies, they sure are crimps."

"Are Kiba and the others ready to go?" asked Naruto, his tension surfacing already.

"They're stationed at the dispatch point, Hokage-sama." Kakashi snapped his fingers. "By the way, someone must inform Cookie-chan that we're already on the job. I gathered that she was seriously injured by Makoto's men, and she was framed-up. According to Lee, she's currently detained inside a…" Kakashi looked down at his report, a funny look on his face. "…bathroom, where she is currently suffering from a serious constipation."

Sakura, who was quietly pretending to go on her typing work, unattached, gasped. "What if she decides to escape? We know that we can't easily penetrate the Hyuuga grounds. Their elders would lambast us for attempting to breach age-old traditions!"

"Relax, Sakura," said Kakashi confidently. "Tenten knows the rules of the house. Whatever action she undertakes, I know she had contemplated on it a million times. Besides, Neji would intervene when push comes to a shove."

"She betrayed him. He's mad. Mad as hell, if I may add." Sakura pointed this one out dryly. "And you still think he's going to care whatever is going to happen to her?"

The Copy Ninja tsk-ed. "You underestimate the impossibility of the rationale of an average man in-love."

"Kakashi-sensei, do you still have contact with Lee?" asked Naruto all of a sudden.

"Why yes, I do." His sensei looked at him curiously. "Do you wish for Lee to impart a pep talk to Kiba and the others before they go? Because if you do, I would have to seriously discourage you."

"No. We need to reach Tenten and tell her to back off. Her only mission is to get out of the compound to a place where Konoha laws could cover her safely." Naruto looked out at the sky. "She has done so much for Iji. She risked her life for him. When she comes back…" He turned to Sakura, smiling a little now. "You better get ready. You might be serving her in a few years time."

………………….

Hiashi's head was bowed down in painful sadness as Neji looked at his uncle challengingly. "I now ask you, Hiashi-sama. Would you still consider a man like him to be the father of your grandson?"

The old man looked up, tears glistening in his tired eyes. "Have you asked yourself the reason why Naruto left?"

"He left because he couldn't take the responsibility," said Neji automatically. "Since childhood, I knew he loved only one person, and that's Haruno Sakura. Maybe he knew Hinata-sama was accommodating enough for his fleeting sexual pleasures, and so he took advantage of her love for him."

"Is it so?" asked the old man again.

A little piece of doubt gnawed in his heart. The Naruto he knew in his childhood days… and the Naruto he had just painted with his words awhile ago… something didn't match.

"Then what else could be the reason why he never came back for her?" he decided to ask. "It's the worst thing anyone can do to the person he says he loves. Abandoning her when she is most vulnerable… that's beyond forgiveness, Hiashi-sama!"

"Perhaps something that is totally beyond his control…or any man's, if I may say so." Hiashi's words were slow and deliberate. "Something you believe on and accepted passively all throughout your life."

His eyes widened.

"Fate." The clan head clasped his hands together. "He has his own story you may need to know, Neji."

……………………..

"Sooner or late, you have to get out of that place," said the guard standing outside the comfort room. "And we will all be here to escort you back to the compound."

"Am I supposed to comment on that?" asked Tenten warily.

"What are you doing in there anyway?" the man outside wanted to know.

"Planning to escape."

"I KNEW IT!" exclaimed the man, banging his back on the door in his sudden jerk.

"No, I was kidding myself. Geez." She toyed with her hair ribbons. "In the first place, your medic took away my weapons while treating my wounds. And also, I know you'll all be after my ass if I do attempt to break away."

"Oh." The voice sounded disappointed.

"Can you ask one of your boys to throw me a toilet paper here? I think I'm running out of supply," she said.

………………..

"Naruto was found half-dead by Hinata after he escaped an unsuccessful attempt at his life. My daughter then had just started to settle in that part of the office to continue her training. The last thing she expected to see was an old familiar face as his," narrated Hiashi.

"Hinata-sama told me about their first meeting already," said Neji impatiently. "She has also told me that she asked him to stay and let his wounds heal first. As a compensation for her nursing, he worked for her. Washed the plates, cut the woods… and somewhere along, they both fell in love with each other."

He remembered hearing that story for the first time, and not managing to reconcile Hinata's story that he loved her and the fact that he left her.

"He proposed marriage, and she agreed. They lived as husband and wife," continued the clan head. "One fateful day, he told her that he would go back to the village and ask me for my daughter's hand in marriage. But since Hinata's pregnancy was in a precarious stage, she stayed behind to wait for him."

"And he never came back," interrupted Neji angrily.

"On that same day, he was supposed to be fetched by Konoha guards, but instead, the same people who were after him dressed as our village soldiers and attempted to kill him again, this time, through tying him in a runaway carriage. He was found at the bottom of the cliff by ANBU guards. Naruto was badly injured, but alive. When he woke up though, he could not remember anything anymore," finished Hiashi. "Not even his own name and identity."

"A-Amnesia…" Shock formed on Neji's face.

…………………….

Outside the comfort room, the Hyuuga guards looked at each other nervously. Minutes ago, their exasperated captain himself brought the roll of toilet paper inside the bathroom to see for himself the condition of their captive.

But it had been ten minutes since he had entered the cubicle. Everytime they try to ask him if he was alright, they would all be met by a dismissive bark.

So all they could do was to look at the closed bathroom door helplessly, hoping that their kunoichi prisoner wouldn't try anything funny against their esteemed leader.

………………………….

"So Makoto is still alive, huh?" said Tenten sourly as the captain sat down across her, smiling malevolently.

He had to hand it to the kunoichi—the minute he walked into the bathroom, he was immediately greeted by her, asking if he and his men were taking care of Iji.

She immediately recognized him as the leader's second-in-command—the one who nearly stabbed her to death.

"He is well. It was a low stab; nothing that a rubber armor couldn't withstand." He relished the surprise on her face. "A genius, isn't he? Faking his own death so no one would think it unusual if he would forever disappear from the Hyuuga clan."

"Disappear?" Tenten bolted in alarm. "He's leaving Konoha!"

"He will be soon moving to another country once he gets the money from the Rokudaime." An evil chuckle from the man. "And he will be taking us along, and all of us will live the rest of our lives in luxury, away from the authority of the Main Family."

"That is, if he takes _you _along," said Tenten, shrugging.

Instantly, the man growled. "What makes you think he won't, kunoichi?"

"Well, if I do have a fortune, and I'm an evil man like him, the last thing in my mind will be to share it." She looked at him squarely. "He betrayed his clan, he can betray you too."

The captain shook in anger. "He will never do that! He felt the pain of being a lower Hyuuga along with us!" He stood up and pointed a dagger at her throat. "I can have you hanged right here in this bathroom, and no one would even care." He smiled steely. "No one would ever know."

He saw her smile strenuously. "Not even Santa?"

Earning a mocking laughter from the man. "Ah yes. The Cookie act. It was good while it lasted. Too bad the Konoha bureaucracy's paper works fouled up as usual. They forgot to cover your tracks."

"You may kill me, but you'll never be safe. Not one of you," she said quietly. "Security is a state of mind, and not found in any other place. No matter where you go, the past will always catch up with you. You'll only be safe and happy when you know it in your mind that you are."

"Thanks for the advice, but we don't need it." The dagger's edge traced the outline of her face. "Your passion was entertaining though. I think I'd take you along with us when we leave. You'll be my servant. The clan wouldn't care: you're good as dead anyway."

"I haven't escaped, so there's no permission to kill me yet," she argued. "And I won't be your servant, unless you can make something good out of a dead one."

"A brave flower…heh, I can see why Neji-sama wants you so much." His hand landed on her neck as his eyes glowed in lust.

"Captain, is everything alright in there?" a chorus of voices startled the man. Abruptly, his hand dropped to his sides. He turned to yell at his men when he realized that his hand brushed against something warm.

It was Tenten's hand, which had subtly moved for the kunai at his waist while they were conversing. That explained why she had desperately looked at his eyes, never breaking contact. It was mild hypnotism, and he fell for it hook, line and sinker!

Before he could move, Tenten had leaped behind him and had wrapped her arms around his neck, the edge of the kunai against his chest.

"One wrong move, Captain," she whispered to his ear, breathing furiously. "And this thing comes down your chest. And this time, no rubber armor can save you from my attack."

…………………………………………….

Hiashi watched Neji get up on his feet, somewhat still in daze. No doubt, the untold story left him grasping at the straws of what he believed was the truth.

"I can't make everything instantly clear for you, Neji," he said softly. "But if you give the Rokudaime the chance to talk and explain, you may feel better."

Neji nodded dumbly. Too many thoughts were running in his head, but there was a spark of realization in his muddled memories.

Despite not having contact with the outside world to learn about what happened to Naruto, Hinata never lost faith on her love. Until her last few days, she waited patiently, despite the news from her midwife friend that the Fire Country Hokage was already engaged to the Godaime's prodigy. She loved him to her very last breath.

Simply because she believed in him. She believed in his goodness. She believed in his truthfulness.

His anger at Naruto's apparent desertion of his little cousin could have blinded him from the steadfast love in Hinata's eyes, the emptiness in the Hokage's face when he would secretly watch him conduct his business as the Sixth Hokage of the land, and the eager way Iji would hold the wooden frog figure.

"A family," he spoke softly at last. "Even if the current situation makes it impossible for them to be together… they still really are."

………………………………………..

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

The guards that had assembled outside the bathroom let out a collective sigh when, at last, their captain surfaced, hands restraining Tenten.

"She attempted to harm me," informed the captain. "I'll be taking her to another cell to discipline her."

One guard stepped forward. "Excuse me, Sir, but aren't we going to report this action to Neji-sama?"

The captain's face scowled. "This is too insignificant a matter to bother Neji-sama with. Let us allow him to concentrate on finding the child." With that, he shoved the kunoichi towards the building not too far away. "Go back to your posts. I can handle things from here."

Although puzzled at the abrupt dismissal, they saluted instantly and left.

A few minutes later, Tenten looked up, grinning. "You're a natural! You really should seriously consider quitting your henchman job and audition for the movies." Subtly, she adjusted the angle of the kunai on his stomach that she had carefully hidden from plain sight.

"Once I get the chance, I swear you'll pay for this," hissed the man.

"Whatever you say, dude," she said, shrugging. "Now take me to the front gate. I've got an adorable baby to save."

"You're already too late," he said menacingly. "The transaction has already completed, and Makoto-san will be crossing the Fire Country's border by now."

"You still don't get it, do you?" she asked, eyebrow arched. "I don't give a damn about Makoto, as well as your domestic problems. As long as Iji is safe, I wouldn't mind if your boss joins the circus, or the army, or both at the same time." She added the pressure of the kunai's edge on his tummy. "Now let's head over to the front gate."

………………………

_For **ate denette **and **kriste-chan**. Thank you for giving me even more reasons to update._

_Check _After Forever_ in my profile to get the Naruto-Hinata side of this story, since I read that some of you were taken by surprise by the amnesia part. Hopefully, that prologue could clear some things up._

………………………………

Neji was just about to leave the room when a relative came in. The old man threw a nervous glance at him, and then bowed. He gave a curt nod in reply.

The relative then sauntered towards Hiashi, whispering something furiously. The clan leader's forehead creased.

After a minute of more furious murmurs from the newcomer, Hiashi turned to him gravely. "Neji."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"You may want to listen to what this man has to say." The clan head turned to the man, nodding.

The man nodded back. "Neji-sama, one of the guards wanted to inform you that their captain has taken sole custody of Tenten for allegedly attempting to harm him. They were under strict orders not to tell you this, but the oldest among the guards has seen you and her sparring here before, and he thought you should know what's happening to your former teammate."

Neji's posture stiffened. "Where are they?"

"They were last sighted heading for the eighth detention cell near the front gates." The male looked more nervous than ever—the eighth chamber was a notorious place among the Hyuugas. Since the first wars that the Hyuuga clan participated in, it was always in that place that they brought their captives and interrogated them in manners that dangerously bordered on torture. It was also the place where uncooperative prisoners were executed.

Until now, its four walls continued to serve its purpose—to stifle the agonizing screams of failed assassins, spies, and clan traitors; bury the bloodstained memories, and go on with life.

Neji got up at once. Forgetting even formal courtesy, he left without acknowledging the clan head.

……………………………………

Tenten could see it getting nearer.

The eighth detention cell, better known as Hell's Court among the bitter slaves of the Hyuugas who were once imprisoned inside that cell many years ago. She remembered that when she was still a genin, she had often talked with the Hyuuga servants, asking anything and everything they could tell about that sullen-looking place.

There were ghost stories, of course, filled with sounds of screams at the middle of the night coming from that abandoned place, an apparition of a weeping lady dressed in blood-stained kimono, a headless ninja, a demon holding the necks of spirits and dragging them down to the abyss….

As a child, she had listened to them with great interest, even if Neji told her flatly that their stories were made of the same stuff that make up fantasy. He told her that the eighth cell was just a place where stubborn prisoners go so the clan could discipline them.

She never believed him.

As she grew up, she started to see the place beyond the occultist's point of view. The place was strategic—it was near the gates, so near to freedom, and yet so far. The cell was a claustrophobic's nightmare; an enclosed cramp space deprived of adequate ventilation. No lighting was available unless a Hyuuga authority would will it. Its door was sealed by a jutsu that only the Hyuuga's council of elders knew, and it was being constantly revised so as not to leak the secret to enemies.

_It must really kill a prisoner to think that he's just a few steps away from safety, and yet he couldn't do anything. _She had to hand it to the clan: it was a clear one-two punch. Assaulting not just the physical shell but also the captive's mental and emotional dimensions. The cold vileness of the clan's killer instinct was chilling and yet, militarily efficient.

And then a recollection came to her: the mishap she had with the cell when she was still young.

It was her second time in the Hyuuga compound, and on her way back from seeing Neji, she saw the Hell's Court. There were strict warnings for her nor to approach that place, saying no one could enter that place since it was unbreakable anyway. But she knew better: Neji told her that its safety lock was a jutsu that, like a cryptogram, had to be assembled in its right place in order to dissolve.

That afternoon, knowing that no one was looking, she tested the allegedly impassable lock. To her surprise, an opening appeared at her maiden attempt. She would later learn that the jutsu's defense was not denying entry to unauthorized people, but allowing the unwitting person to come inside, and then shut the door behind him automatically. By the time the person realized the cell security's logic, the secret would perish with him already. But at that moment, she only knew that she must be really smart to figure out the cryptogram at her first try.

She excitedly got in, but a second later, was disappointed to see that the Hell's Court, the most notorious chamber in the whole Hyuuga compound, was nothing more than a very dark, seemingly air-less room. Aside from that, there was utterly nothing inside.

She was about to turn around and leave when the cavity she used to come in disappeared. Instantly, she was plunged into darkness.

Her reverie was interrupted when she felt the man behind her tense. This alerted her senses—was he going to try something? She eyed the prison cell again. The captain must have thought that it would require only a few unexpected movements from him to get her to the cell's perimeter.

She opened her mouth to warn him not to try anything funny when she suddenly saw the reason why he stiffened.

Hyuuga Neji was standing by the cell, gaze locked on them.

"Captain Kano, I will take care of the prisoner," he said authoritatively.

"Hey!" she complained. "I'm not a prisoner! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm too pretty to be a prisoner!"

But the man behind her was just too willing to dispose of her. He let go of her hands abruptly, nearly making her trip on her foot.

Neji eyed her, assessing her quietly for injuries, and then turned to the captain. "Report to Hiashi-sama at once."  
"Yes, Neji-sama." But before he left, he smirked at Tenten, as if taunting her for failing to escape the Hyuuga compound. She stuck her tongue out at him in return.

When the guard was gone, Neji faced her irately. "You didn't look like a captive awhile ago."

She looked at him incredulously. "He's holding my arms, I couldn't do hand seals, I have been stripped off of any weapon, we were heading for Hell's Court…"

"You were holding a kunai against his intestines and he was leading you to the front gates," corrected the Hyuuga male, sighing in exasperation. "I didn't know how you managed that scenario, but somehow, I was expecting that."

She felt her cheeks flush slightly. It was a backhanded compliment—a rare gift from someone like Hyuuga Neji, a person nearly everyone looked up to, especially her.

He had always been her idol, although that was the last thing she would let him know. He had warned her before when they were just starting their sparring sessions years ago that he specifically chose her to be the one to train with because she was the lone person he knew who wasn't intimidated by his reputation or too starstruck to function properly for his purposes.

Very few were complimented this way by the Hyuuga genius, so she grew up convincing herself that her little hero worship would be something she would outgrow soon enough, just like her dresses, her milk teeth, and her belief in falling stars.

But eventually, she accepted in resignation that her admiration for her teammate was something she couldn't cast under that same category. As proven by how her heartbeat would turn erratic when she would steal glances at him, or how she could only stop herself in time before she could reach out and touch his face while he was fast asleep, she knew that neither time nor platonic intimacy could hold back something as stubborn as infatuation.

He gazed at her intently, and then asked, "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Good."

"Good?" she echoed. "As in 'good, I'm glad you're okay', or 'good, because I'll be the one to break your neck'?"

"Good lord…" He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I thought I told you not to pull a stunt like this. Hyuuga laws can get you killed here."

"I had to," she replied, turning serious at once. "Time is running out. I've got to reach Iji."

He eyed her, poker-faced.

"Iji is in trouble," she explained. "Look, Naruto's not the one behind this. You won't believe who masterminded all this, but things will explain itself to everyone later once Iji is saved. But right now, I have to get to Iji."

"Tell me where Iji is and my men will be mobilized," he said, crossing his arms.

She gaped at him. "You still think I'm the bad guy here?"

"What I think is not relevant to the situation," he said tersely. "I merely suggested that to stabilize both our situations. What do you think will the elders infer when they learn that I just allowed a Hyuuga detainee to skip out of the front gates without resistance?" He turned to her bandaged injury. "Besides, your wounds haven't completely healed. I am not irresponsible enough to let an injured person go to the battlefield."

"Okay, so that's a little logical," she admitted grudgingly. "But you can't ask your men to do the mission!"  
"And why ever not?" he wanted to know.

She swallowed hard. Was it safe to share this information with him? What if he didn't believe her? What if he prized bloodlines more than the bond they shared years ago in training fields? And would he trust what she would say, after how she deceived him with her Cookie act?

It was then that she decided against it. She stepped back, startling him. "I'm going to leave this compound and save Iji," she said determinedly. "Whether you permit me or not. If I have to fight you, then so be it."

He looked at her quietly, intently, that she suddenly felt her courage step down a notch. Was he really going to fight with her? She was just bluffing him, hoping he would be a gentleman and just let her go.

_I should have known, _she groaned inwardly. _Neji is anything but a gentleman, especially in battles. _Why didn't she even remember that one of the things she liked most about him was that he treated opponents equally, irregardless of gender differences?

His hand suddenly moved towards her. Alerted, she used her arms to position her defense over her most vulnerable spots: chest, stomach, and neck.

But to her utter surprise, his hand aimed for her cheek, cupping it. And the next thing she felt was a gentle pull sending her whole body's equilibrium tipping towards him.

His chest met her halfway, cushioning her. And with her eyes having nowhere else to look but up, she found herself staring at his pale white orbs that were gazing back at her.

She swallowed hard. Despite her disorientation, she was aware that this was the first time that they had been this physically close ever since they became teammates in the Konoha Academy. Never in her life did she imagine that she could get this close to him—she imagined he never would permit it. Or how else could have he perfected the art of absolute defense? Any action was always a consequence of a notion.

"N-Neji…"

"Stay here and let your wounds heal. I'll look for Iji."

She shook her head vehemently. "I'm fine! In fact, I can even do the hula right now!" And she was ready to do that and ninety-nine other dances at that moment, just so she could prove to him that her health was in the right condition for battles.

"Still as stubborn as ever," he said, sighing. "You are the most insufferable woman I know."

"It's not like you know a lot of women." _Right? _

"Right," he agreed, answering her mind's uncertainty. "You suffice."

And then, there were no more words.

He locked his gaze at her, his finger tracing the outline of her face. And she could only stand there, paralyzed, when he bent down closer towards her. But her eyes, as if guided by an automatic switch, instantly closed in anticipation.

She felt him pause; heard him swallow audibly. But her thoughts were running too frantically to accommodate her pondering on that.

And just when she thought he was going to bridge the last few inches separating their lips, he suddenly moved his palm down. Guided by his Byakugan, he found the vein he was looking for. In one firm and swift strike, the charka stopped flowing in her body.

Her eyes flapped wide open, not just at the impact of such a small stab on her vein, but also because she just realized what had happened.

"You…fooled me." Along with her chakra's depletion was the darkness that was overtaking her consciousness fast.

"I'm sorry," were the last words she heard him say before she finally lost her senses.

……………………………….

"Arf!" Akamaru barked excitedly when it caught the scent of Hyuuga Makoto and his cahoots.

Kiba nodded approvingly. "Good job, Akamaru."

Hatake Kakashi smiled at the man. "You know, Kiba, it was totally unnecessary for you to tag along in this mission. Your dog is what we really need, not you…"

"This is a personal kind of mission," said Kiba, petting his dog affectionately. "As Iji's godfather, I must see to it that he is safe. And what about you, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm Iji's godfather too," explained the Jounin. "Who else can the guy turn to when it comes to spiritual and moral guidance?"

"You gotta be kidding," snorted Kiba.

Behind them, the Konoha ninjas took their places for the ambush attack. Everyone was careful to follow the angle that Nara Shikamaru specified so as to maintain their distance and aim that even the powerful Byakugan couldn't decipher.

Naruto assessed the formation, all the while silently thanking the clan head for revealing to him the clan's biggest weakness. He knew it wasn't an easy decision for Hyuuga Hiashi, given the things at stake that came with the clan jutsu secret. But this only proved just how much the family loved Iji.

"Naruto," said Kakashi, making him turn to his teacher's direction.

"I'm ready." Gathering the money bag, the Rokudaime walked towards the waiting Hyuugas in the clearing.

………………………………..

_She had finished tapping on all walls, checking if there was one part that didn't sound like the others. But if she would believe the result, then this place where she was trapped was like a giant box taped airtight on all sides._

_Her knees gave way. Flopping down on the floor, she realized that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The little air that came in with her awhile ago was slowly getting used up._

_She fought the panic rising within her. Increased heartbeat meant increased need for oxygen. She had to stay calm and conserve her oxygen supply._

Conserve until when? _She may run out of breath in the next five minutes. Closing her eyes, she leaned on the wall, feeling hopeless._

_In her mind flashed all her dreams and goals that she may not have the chance to pursue anymore just because of her recklessness. If I ever get out of here alive, I'll bear this lesson in mind all the time._

_A feeling of drowsiness came upon her, inviting her to lie down the floor and rest her mind. It seemed such an inviting notion, hoping that the next time she opened her eyes, she would be back in her own bed, surrounded by the things familiar and much-loved by her._

"_Don't sleep!"_

_She rose when she heard a voice that didn't come out of her larynx. Processing it in her mind, she then recognized who it was._

"_Stay awake, Tenten!" Neji was calling from outside. "I'm opening the door. Get out at once when you see it."_

_One minute she was staring at total darkness, the next minute, she saw a hole of light come through._

_Adrenalin coursing in her veins, she jumped right into the gleaming light joyfully. She was going to live! She was still going to have the chance to follow her dreams!_

"_Oof!" To her surprise, she was caught by something that seemed too warm and solid for air. The sudden weight may have been too much for it; they both fell down the ground._

_When her wits finally settled into her, she realized what she had smashed onto._

_Neji, lying below her, eyed her in complete irk. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" he said through gritted teeth._

_She looked down silently._

"_Well?" he demanded._

"_I… crushed your _toot-toot_?" she asked uncertainly._

"_My what?" he asked, forgetting his anger._

_She wordlessly pointed to his crotch, which was pinned under her leg._

"_Get off me!"_

"_It's still usable, don't worry!" _

"_GRAH!"_

"_It's just a little pressure," she comforted him as she stepped away from him. "Nothing that can kill the chance for your next generation to sprout."_

"_Enough." He got up as well, dusting himself. "What were you doing inside the eighth cell? We explicitly told you not to go near that place."_

"_I didn't go _near_; I went _inside_."_

_Her logic didn't work on him. Annoyed, he lectured her on how disobedience can kill people in missions and how disappointed he was at her._

_After listening to him, she only had one question._

"_How did you open that door?"_

_Neji paused, reluctant to answer the question._

"_Well?" she demanded, arching an eyebrow._

"_M-My father told me how to… when I got locked in there before."_

………………………………….

Tenten didn't know what woke her up, but she did. Slowly, she scanned her surrounding. It didn't look like her apartment; it didn't smell like it too. In fact, it smelled of medicines and…

"Glad to have you back, Tenten."

She turned to her right and saw Rock Lee grinning at her. _Back from where? _She wanted to speak, but her throat felt too dry.

Like a guardian angel that came in times of dire need, Haruno Sakura entered the room, carrying a tray. It had a glass of sparkling water, mercifully.

"Right on the dot," said the pink-haired kunoichi with a smile. "Neji's estimate was intelligently accurate."

Noticing her puzzled eyes, Lee explained, "Neji told us that you'll wake up at six in the morning."

_Six? _How long had she been sleeping?

She got up weakly when Sakura handed her the glass. The first few sips of water were heavenly.

As she drank, Sakura checked her temperature and her other vital signs. "Your recovery power is amazing! The only other person I know who heals this quickly is Naruto, and he has a Kyuubi advantage."

At the mention of the Hokage, she froze. "I-Iji!"

"Relax," said Lee smilingly. "He's safe. He is with the Hokage now, actually. Both had to cross so many roads, but the shining star of love has guided them to each other's arms. Naruto-kun is overflowing with happiness now, I'm sure. Hinata-san too, wherever she may be at this moment."

That was all she needed to know. For now.

With that calming assurance came the call of slumber. As Sakura assisted her in lying down again, she momentarily wondered about Neji, but she felt too sleepy to talk.

Moments later, she was fast asleep again.

………………………………….

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

……………………………………

Chapter Dedication: Artemis and masaki1

One of the most difficult updates I had to make among all my fics. Some may find the narration irksomely confusing, while some might get bored with the lengthy and major lack of my usual dose of fluff. But this chapter had to be written, and I would make up for it in the finale.

Thank you so much for waiting for this installment.

…………………………………….

"Raise your arms sideward," instructed Sakura, inspecting her critically.

As Lee watched, Tenten obediently did what the medical nin told her to do.

"Does it hurt?" asked the pink-haired woman, gazing at her patient that just woke up an hour ago.

Tenten shook her head.

"Try to rotate it clockwise. Good, now do it the other way around. Now, does it hurt?" asked Sakura again.

When she shook her head once more, the nin smiled at her reassuringly. "You're good as new. You are in the best shape any ninja can ask for."

"Thanks." She curled and uncurled her fists, and then nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah!"

Rock Lee cheerfully messed her hair. "I'm glad to see your spirits soaring high again, Tenten!"

Haruno Sakura nodded. "With you treated, we have no more reason to stay longer in this place. We'll be a lot safer if we are outside." She got up gracefully. "I will inform Hyuuga Hiashi-sama that you are already feeling better."

"Sakura, wait! You haven't fully told me yet what happened!" she called out.

The kunoichi paused, and then glanced at the green-clad Rock Lee meaningfully. He nodded back at her.

"Lee's better at narration than me," she said smilingly. With that, the door slammed shut.

"Lee, what happened to Iji?" Tenten turned to her bowl-haired friend. "How was he rescued from Hyuuga Makoto and his cohorts?"

"Why, the fathers came for their little boy!" replied Lee proudly. "You would have been moved, had you been there to witness such a tender moment energized by the fusion of love and longing!"

"The Hokage-sama and N-Neji? They saw each other?" Her eyes widened, wondering how the meeting had gone. She was sure as hell that it didn't involve affectionate hugs and warm talks in cozy cafes.

"And more," Lee said, a gleam in his eye.

…………………………….

_Hyuuga Makoto looked displeased when he saw that the Rokudaime wasn't alone when he arrived in the rendezvous spot. Uzumaki Naruto was accompanied by Hatake Kakashi and the Hokage's right-hand, Haruno Sakura. The latter's eyes moved around fearlessly, analytically, if he could best describe it. She was like an outside spectator looking for some sort of science in this situation that could set some order in these circumstances._

_Ah, but she would fail. Science had no place for what was about to happen right now. His destiny—his fate. A life brimming with promises of its best luxuries loom ahead, and it was inevitable. After all, he held the Hokage's ultimate want. The Rokudaime was practically wrapped around his pinkie finger right now._

"_I brought the ransom you've asked for," said Naruto evenly, eyeing him intently._

"_Five hundred million ryo. And no tricks." He knew that the Hokage had no cards tucked inside his sleeves this time. The range of his Byakugan would not shame him. Besides, if there were ninjas waiting outside the prescribed range of his vision, they would not catch up with him. He and his men would be gone by then._

_As for the powerful Hokage, the blond would not attempt to harm him. Not yet. He still had the custody of the little boy. With it, he was virtually invincible._

_His thoughts were verified by the weary reply of the Rokudaime. "I will never endanger the life of my son." He turned to Kakashi, who nodded. Both the Copy Ninja and Sakura stepped forward, each clutching two bags in each hands. More bags were loaded out of the nearby carriage afterwards._

_All of these were placed in the middle of the field—the most neutral spot in their current location._

_Then Naruto was speaking again. "Each of these twenty-five bags contains twenty million ryo. I've kept my end of the bargain. Now where is my son?"_

_Makoto motioned five of his guards to verify the amount of the loots while another guard handed the sleeping Iji to him. Moments later, the five guards returned to him, nodding and pronouncing them as genuine._

_The old man smiled, satisfied. With that, he handed the baby to Naruto. At the same time, his men began to gather the bags into their own vehicle._

_Naruto's eyes shook in happiness upon touching the little child. And Iji, who must have sensed that another more familiar pair of arms was holding him, woke up and smiled dreamily._

_Beside him, Sakura gasped. The baby was indeed, a replica of Uzumaki Naruto! Yet the little babe retained subtleties that revealed his mother. And there was no doubt indeed who carried him in her womb._

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama," said Makoto, already saddled onto his horse. He gave them a bow of mockery. "Aye, it would have been a good campfire gossip had they known of a certain high leader of a hidden village resorting to ransoming a child."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Sakura hissed angrily._

"_Ah, humorless people." He left them a gleeful evil smile before riding away with the rest of his troop._

_Naruto watched them depart, arms protectively holding Iji. His eyes, quiet and authoritative, followed them though._

…………………………………………………..

_Before Makoto and his men could even leave the woods, they were met by Konoha ninjas that seemed to have come out of nowhere._

_Makoto pulled back the reins in shock, his mind unable to piece together the ambush that was prepared for him and what could have been the folly of their impeccable bloodline ability that didn't detect the presence of these people._

_Inuzuka Kiba, who was leading the pack, smirked arrogantly at the stunned Hyuugas. "Surprised?"_

_Beside him, Aburame Shino was ready to attack at the sight of any wrong move, little as it may be.  
Makoto looked behind his shoulders instinctively, but he remembered that the Hokage and his companions may still be there somewhere. He couldn't go back, that was for sure._

"_Ever heard of blankets, old man?" asked Kiba, laughing airily._

"_What—"_

"_What about signal jamming?" The Inuzuka grunted in pleasure when he saw disorientation on their faces. "Your Byakugan vision is like an infra-red device that instinctively searches for heat-radiating materials, including people. But what if you've walked inside a giant oven? Will you still be able to differentiate the environment from the creatures?" He eyed the men. "Ah, you still don't get it, do you? Well, imagine you are a fish, looking for the end of the ocean. You may spend your whole life swimming around the world, but you'll end up in the same spot, as the globe is circular. Still don't see the connection? Well, try imagining yourself as a space explorer--"_

"_Shut up, Kiba!" muttered Shino. _

"_I was just saying that they're in big trouble…" Kiba pumped his fists together. "…with us."_

……………………………..

"Who created the blanket that smothered the Byakugan range?" Tenten interrupted, frowning. "And where's Neji in the picture?"

Lee grinned. "You just answered your own question."

……………………………….

_Shino rolled his eyes at his companion, although the action was unfathomable behind his dark glasses. "If that was what you were just going to tell him, you should have just told him that a Hyuuga used the same bloodline technique to repel his own jutsu."_

"_Are you saying," Makoto said slowly, anger blazing steadily in his eyes, "that one among us did this? Hah! My men are very loyal, and as for the remaining families in the compound, they nary have an idea about this."_

"_Check your facts," Shino said quietly as a figure appeared from the top of the branches nearby._

_Makoto followed his gaze. At once, his mouth dropped open, eyes wide with shock. His horse stepped back when he pulled the reins in fear, alerting the men behind him. They, too, looked up to see what their leader saw._

_They were rendered stunned. Hyuuga Neji was looking down at them, fists scrunched, as he looked at them in ill-concealed anger._

……………………..

Tenten sat up, stunned. "You mean, Neji was in the forest too? How did he know about that location?"

"I told him," said Lee simply.

"E-Eh?"

"I saw him knock you out," told the dark-haired teammate of hers, shaking his head. "I was then hiding by the trees, watching over you and waiting for a chance to tell you that Iji will be well—that the Hokage will take care of everything. Naruto-kun was told by Chouji and the others how much you love Iji, so he specifically outlined informing you of the developments on Iji's rescue."

The bushy-browed shinobi leaned back to relax his tendons. "Anyway, I went down to face Neji, but before I can ask him, he gave you to me and asked me to take you to the Hyuuga medics. He then asked me where I thought you were going, so I told him about the forest. And well, everything else too."

Remembering the incident made her scowl. "He tricked me."

"He just didn't want you to rush to the arms of danger," corrected Lee, nodding. "He must have sensed that you were going to save Iji, so he had to temporarily disable you."

"What do I look like to him, a disk drive?" she snapped. "But still—" Tenten paused when she digested what her teammate said. "You were watching us so you knew—" Her cheeks turned scarlet.

Lee smiled kindly. "I saw nothing."

"T-Thanks." She gave him a grateful smile. "Lee, if you were with me when the medics were treating me, then how did you know about all these?"

"Let's just say that while you are sleeping, I had been engaging a lot of people into friendly chats…"

…………………………

"_Hmm?" The Hokage paused from walking out of the woods, blinking._

"_Hokage-sama?" inquired Sakura. Kakashi pocketed his hands._

_Naruto looked surprised, but pleased. "Kakashi-sensei, you invited Neji?" he asked, turning to his teacher._

_Sakura concentrated, and then gasped. Indeed, Hyuuga Neji's chakra was flowing somewhere in the forest!_

"_No." Kakashi scratched the side of his head smilingly. "Neji is anti-visitor. It must have been because he was abducted by an ET when he was just a kid."_

"_Really?" The Hokage looked at him, intrigued._

"_Yeah." _

"_Wow!"_

"_Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura warningly._

"_Okay, no," retracted Kakashi. _

"_Oh." _

…………………………………………

_Like a flash of lightning, Makoto rode away, followed by some of his men. The remaining others fought with Kiba, Shino, and the other ninjas._

_Neji immediately decided to follow his relative. Leaving the fight behind, he came after the Hyuuga. The chase ensued for some minutes before he was able to catch up with the now frantically running away Makoto._

_Fishing a kunai from his holster, he aimed accurately on the ground that the elder Hyuuga's horse was about to tread. It touched the ground swiftly, frightening the horse. In turn, the animal threw the old man down the ground like a rag doll._

_Neji landed on the grassy lot, eyes glued to the coughing old fellow._

_Upon regaining his wits, Makoto's eyes darted around him. When he saw the younger Hyuuga, he stepped back, eyes wide in panic._

"_You sold our family member like a piece of bread," said Neji, his voice low and cool, veiling the intensity of his fury as he walked towards the pathetic figure. "You've dishonored the Branch family, you've dishonored the clan, and most of all, you've dishonored the memories of Hinata-sama!"_

"_A five hundred million ryo bread, Neji-sama," said Makoto, stressing his honorific address mockingly. "My men and I have decided that the Lower Family of the Hyuuga clan will never get an equal opportunity as the family of Hyuuga Hiashi. We refuse to be bonded by servitude for the rest of our lives! We need the money to start a new life somewhere!"_

"_A false new life, Makoto, for you will remain in servitude." Neji eyed them coldly. "You will remain servants of your selfish ambitions, your greed for money."_

"_Ah, you are a conceited child, Hyuuga Neji," said Makoto, shaking his head. Psychology was his only weapon in this situation, and he had to use it right. It was do-or-die, he knew. "Have you forgotten that you are one of us, a victim of the family's discrimination? Or have you overlooked the trespasses they have made against your father?"_

"_Don't use my father's name in your games, Makoto." Neji's voice rose in anger. _

"_Just as I thought," smiled the old Hyuuga in satisfaction. "You have been brainwashed by the Main Family. But that isn't surprising, considering your closeness to them. But I'm sorry to tell you that what you have now isn't permanent. Hiashi-sama may have bestowed a considerable amount of favor upon you, but that's only because he recognizes your strength—strength that no one else in this clan possess. Once he finds another one stronger than you, then he'll dispose of you. _

"_But if you join me, Neji, I promise to take care of your needs. Five hundred million ryo… why, we can form our own village! We don't need to submit to antiquated traditions and obsolete laws. We'll give a better future for the next generation of the Hyuuga Branch family."_

_The younger Hyuuga gritted his teeth. "Bastard. Don't talk benevolently about future generations when you sold Hinata-sama's only son!" He prepared his battle stance._

_Panic crossed Makoto's face. "N-Neji, calm down! I only want the best for the clan—ugh!" The pupils of Makoto's eyes suddenly became dilated. The next moment, he fell down, unconscious._

_Behind him, a young boy with colorless eyes looked down on the fallen form, grinning. "I'm not sorry I did that." Neji saw the boy holding a large rock in his hand._

_Another Hyuuga, riding from behind, looked down at the body. "The old man will be dreaming for a long, long time with that kind of hit. Is he still alive?"_

"_Um, I don't know. Wait, let me check." The boy dropped the huge stone at once to feel the man's pulse. The boulder landed on Makoto's waist, making the latter yell in pain._

"_Oops. Sorry!" The boy knelt and pushed the rock down from his body. It tumbled on Makoto's calf, and then at his leg before finally reaching its destination, his toes. Choruses of thick curses and 'ouches' filled the vicinity._

"_I can't feel his pulse!" said the boy, head lifting from its bowed position._

"_Does an adam's apple have pulses?" one voice asked from behind._

"_I'm not sure," another voice replied. "I think we have to do CPR before it pulsates."_

"_EH? Gulp down that old guy's mouth!"_

"_Makoto yelled awhile ago with the rock, so I think he isn't dead."_

"_I guess. But we have to make sure." _

"_Who'll do it?"_

"_Neji?" The boy eyed him, asking for his cooperation._

"_Wait, Makoto's coming around! Tie him up!"_

_Neji stepped back, bewildered, as he watched the exchanges among the men he previously thought was under Makoto's control. This was the last thing he anticipated in this clash—that Makoto's men would hold a mutiny against their disgraced leader. Was it due to some divine stroke of fate's brush? A stab of conscience after hearing their argument?_

"_He would have been dealt with less harshly had he been less noisy," said one of the Hyuugas, shaking his head._

_His expression of confusion changed to that of amazement when he saw Makoto's men became surrounded by puffs of smoke one by one. When the wind cleared the screen away, the familiar forms of copies looked back at him, smiling boyishly._

"_Naruto…" Neji's mouth gaped open._

…………………………………

Tenten had to whistle in admiration. Somehow, hearing about that unexpected appearance of Uzumaki Naruto in the scene brought back in her some memorable flashbacks of him using nearly the same kind of deception when he confronted Neji in the Chuunin Finals many years ago.

"You see, Tenten," explained Lee proudly, "Naruto-kun has already planned everything beforehand. He knew something like this would happen sooner or later. So on the day of the ransom delivery, he was already prepared!"

"Prepared?" echoed the kunoichi.

……………………………………..

"_Naruto…" Neji found his voice finally after some moments of speechlessly watching the other copies disappear until one remained. Now the lone blond figure was busy tying the horses together. Mounted on one of them was the sleeping Hyuuga Makoto, tied securely on his own horse._

"_Yeah?" Naruto glanced at him._

"_You shouldn't be here." The Hyuuga learned from his bowl-haired teammate that Naruto should be with Kakashi and Sakura in the meeting spot, taking care of Iji._

"_I can't let this guy run away with Konoha's treasury," said the Hokage smilingly. "The beer money of the council elders is here. They'll break my neck when they learn that I donated the money to Hyuuga Makoto's self-charity institution."_

"_You bastard!" Neji's fist landed on Naruto's cheek powerfully. The latter staggered, but regained his balance._

"_What was that all about?" he asked calmly._

_The Hyuuga glared at him, indignant. "You purchased Iji's life."_

"_Would you rather have me jump out of a window, donning machine guns and grenades?" asked the Rokudaime. "It was the safest way to get Iji back. And as for the money, it's still here, it's complete, and it's going back to its rightful place: the treasury chest of the Konoha village."_

"_You don't trust your competence to save a life, Hokage-sama?" asked Neji through gritted teeth,_

"_I can't let my arrogance on my ability's boast risk the life of my son, Neji," said Naruto, turning stern. "And Iji is safe, that is all that matters to me."_

_The long-haired male was silenced by that._

_Meanwhile, Naruto turned his attention back at what he was doing. "I will soon disappear, Neji. I, too, am a copy that I had created this morning to penetrate Makoto's men. According to Tenten's report, Makoto has an army of capable fighters to defend him, but if isolated, the old man is as combative as the Easter Bunny."_

"_So you seized his men one by one, and replaced them." Inwardly, Neji calculated how much chakra could have been involved in such a long, arduous ninjutsu performance. He discovered that it was a close-to-impossible feat, but then again, Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't be himself had he accepted absurd notions such as limits._

_And with that, he realized how much he had underestimated how the Hokage acted; yes, Naruto may not have chosen the direct course of rescuing Iji through frontal battles, but the Rokudaime's plan wouldn't have worked if not for the critical factor—his second to none ability in using the Kage Bunshin technique. The intelligent and efficient use of chakra the whole day and in such number was no casual feat, even for high-level ninjas. _

"_Not really. Some of them I wasn't able to copy, so Kiba and Shino took care of them." The Hokage patted the horse leading the pack. "Hey Neji, can you do me a favor?"_

_The Hyuuga looked at him, prompting him to go on._

"_Guide this train back to Konoha." The smile returned on the now-exhausted face of Uzumaki Naruto. "You'll be riding on top of the village's entire funds, so you better not be stopping in girlie bars, ne?"_

"_Heh." He stepped forward to take the reins from him, just as a cloud of smoke came up._

_Seconds later, Neji was standing alone with the horses and his relative's unconscious body._

…………………………………

"So that's what happened," said Tenten slowly. "All of that while I was sleeping. So then, where is Iji?"

"Iji-chan is with the Rokudaime," replied Rock Lee smilingly. "Safe and sound, and most of all, very happy."

"As how he should really be," agreed the kunoichi, affection apparent on her face.

Silence followed before the male spoke. "Won't you ask about Neji?"

"Should I?" she asked back, feigning an unruffled demeanor.

His knowing gaze told her she didn't succeed on convincing him about that, "He checked on you last night."

"Huh?" It wasn't confusion; it was a syllabic form of her disbelief.

"He visited you last night, when he thought I was asleep," he reiterated, nodding his head.

Tenten tried to laugh breezily. "Maybe the Tooth Fairy possessed him that night."

"A tooth fairy, embarrassed?" laughed Lee. "When I asked him what he was doing there, the poor fellow couldn't think of anything to say. In the end he asked me whether you had already gained consciousness."

"I think that's a perfectly normal question," she said, repressing the blossoming hope within her.

"Asked in a perfectly abnormal setting," was his comeback. "He could have asked us that in the morning."

She fell silent, unable to think of plausible explanation for Neji's behavior.

After awhile, she looked at her teammate, sighing. "Don't raise my hopes up too high, Lee. He hates me."

The spandex-clad ninja patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Hate is a pretty big word, Tenten. He's just a little angry—"

She rolled her eyes.

"OK, he _is _more than a little angry," he conceded, "but _hate_ you? I don't think so."

She arched an eyebrow. "Alright, Dr. Love, what then can you make out of a guy who tells a girl that he doesn't ever want to see her again?"

"I'll say that's Hyuuga Neji declaring undying love."

"Very, very funny."

…………………………………

"I didn't know that picking flowers rank high in your life's priorities, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji straightened and turned around to face Hatake Kakashi. "Any qualified jounin should know that he is not supposed to be in this part of the Hyuuga compound. It's against the law," he said impassively.

"Then don't tell the law about it," shrugged the Copy Ninja. "And I won't share to the guys that you have a grandmother's hobby. Very nice job with growing the flowers, by the way."

"Thank you." Abrupt, curt, and unmoved. Normal humans would have backed off at that kind of tone he uses, but Hatake Kakashi was someone definitely unfit for such a category.

"Do you sing songs for them so they'll grow up this lovely?" asked the Jounin, apparently disregarding that his idle chitchat mood was not shared by the Hyuuga.

"No."  
"Really? What songs?"

"…"

"If I do find time in my hectic social schedule, perhaps I should drop by here again and perform for your roses," suggested Kakashi gaily.

"They don't interact with beings inferior to them." He turned his back on him and began to clear his gardening tools.

"Then who else do they talk to in this place?"

Neji felt no compelling reason to answer that jibe. Instead, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm going door-to-door in taking subscriptions for the future installments of Come Come Paradise: Uncut. Would you like to order a copy?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

"If that's what you disturbed me for, I would have to kill you."

"Haha! You're such a jolly fellow, Neji!" The shinobi handed him a scroll. "I also brought a message from the Rokudaime."

He looked at the rolled document passively.

"What's the matter? Reading isn't one of your best points?" asked the ninja sympathetically.

"What does he want now?" he asked, not making any move to take the scroll.

"Beats me." The Copy Ninja shrugged. "Anyway, my business is done here. Should I leave you a number to contact me in case you and your relatives are interested in securing some limited copies of Icha?"

"I'll have your number traced, and then I'll have your telephone wires slashed. Good day, Kakashi." He took the scroll and was about to open it when he noticed that the Jounin was still standing beside him.

"What?" he spat out, closing the scroll abruptly.

"Those flowers are orchids."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I don't plant things I do not know." Weary sarcasm was his only weapon left against this annoying man.

The white-haired man grinned. "Touchy. Do you know that an orchid is a Chinese symbol for bearing many children? I gave Akamaru's wife something like that, and it proved wildly successful."

"Good for you."

"So you're also interested in having many, many kids?" asked Kakashi, grinning. "Because if you are, the Icha Icha Paradisu compendium should prove a nifty companion to aid your journey to the sizzling world—"

"I'll stuff this shear down your throat if you don't drop dead right now."

"On the other hand, an orchid can also signify a beautiful lady." The Jounin's smile grew wider. "Can I guess the intended recipient of your blooms?"

"No."

"Two syllables? Exact sounds of each other?"

"…"

"Brown hair? Buns? Sometimes comes in multi-colored strands?"

"…"

"Ah, I only know too well that kind of glare. Sasuke's good at conveying homicidal thoughts with his eyes sans Sharingan ability." Kakashi waved goodbye. "Well, see you when I do!"

"God forbid," muttered Neji before heading for a spot to sit down and read the contents of the message.

…………………………………….

Sakura bowed down reverently before the clan leader. "Thank you for your generous hospitality, Hyuuga-sama."

Hyuuga Hiashi nodded, his eyes a lot softer than she would usually see whenever meetings were held in the Hokage office years ago. "Relay to the Hokage-sama that I should like to see Iji one of these days… even a glance will do."

"Why, the Hokage-sama will welcome you heartily whenever you please to see your grandson, Hyuuga-sama," she replied, straightening up to face him with a respectful smile.

"I am comforted to know that." He bowed at Lee, who also bowed deeply back at him.

"We are sorry to know that it was your own wayward kinsmen who masterminded such a reprehensible plot against your grandson," Rock Lee said quietly.

"They shall answer to the laws of your village, my clan, and the Being supreme over all of us." Hiashi finally gazed at Tenten, who was looking down at the floor timidly. "Cookie."

The kunoichi smiled uneasily. "Y-You may call me Tenten, Hyuuga-sama."

"I remember. My nephew's most favorite sparring mate." The clan head stepped towards her. "I know you."

"I-I am…honorable…er, honored," she stammered.

"Fate has a curious way of bringing back old acquaintances," remarked the clan leader. "You are going home already?"

"My mission is over," she admitted. "I also have other missions piled up in the office by now."

"Does Neji know that you and your companions are departing today?" asked Hiashi in concern.

Tenten scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Well, if he sees the guest room empty, he'll probably consider that possibility."

"Tenten!" cried Sakura, aghast at her irreverence to the clan head.

"Sorry!" the kunoichi rubbed the back of her head.

The clan head didn't seem to mind her candidness though. He slowly reached out her hand towards her. Hesitantly, she looked at him, and then at his outstretched hand. Uncertainly, she lifted his hand and planted a light kiss on it.

Hiashi's smile widened as everyone else's faces darkened. She looked around, confused.

"I was just handing over to you a memento, but I am grateful for the accorded respect for elders anyway," said the old man, chuckling lightly as he placed something small on her palm.

Tenten's jaw dropped open when she saw a tiny, roughly-cut little kunai made of bamboo. "I-Is this…"

"That is Neji's first toy," clarified Hiashi, for the benefit of Sakura and the others who were gaping at the scene.

"I remember!" Lee said excitedly. "You gave me something like this too, only it's a shuriken! You gave these to us when we first became genins! You vowed on those homemade weapons, stating proudly that someday, you'll make the finest weapons just for us, and you'll give them to us on a discounted price!"

"Y-Yeah." Tenten looked at the elder man. "But why is it with you, Hiashi-sama?"

"Neji receiving a gift from anyone was a novelty for him. Quite frankly, he didn't know what to do with it. It sat lonely on a bare table, seemingly abandoned by fleeting childhood awe. But surprisingly, it was kept clean and dust-free. I knew then that it meant something important to him. I asked him once about the person who gave him that, but all he told me was that the person was 'admirable'.

"But this morning, one of the servants who had been attending to his room surrendered to me this object, saying that the lad had ordered her to dispose of it." Hiashi exhaled audibly. "And that was when I entertained the presumption that the person was you."

"It's his, Hyuuga-sama, I gave it to him," she reasoned. "If he wants to throw it away, then I should stand aside and allow him to do what he wants."

"Hold it for him anyway. He might want that back." The finality of Hiashi's tone made Tenten sigh in resignation. Shrugging, she accepted the small replica of the kunai.

………………………………………..

As Tenten, Sakura, and Lee walked out of the compound, the brown-haired kunoichi's eyes roved around the place which had been her home for some months. The maids and guards were looking at them, all curious, but respectfully silent.

"The capture of Hyuuga Makoto has been hush-hush," Lee was saying, "so some of the people here are still in the dark."

"Ssh," said Sakura, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I'll miss these people," said Tenten tenderly. "That guy was the one who told me that I make a baboon look like a Ph. D graduate when I stand next to one. And that old woman—the cook—told everyone that I steal food coloring from her kitchen and pour it on my hair for my different hairstyles. And that freckled guard there? He was the one that Neji tasked to try and steal my clothes so he could burn them, and I'll have a reason to buy new and more decent clothes."

"So many fond memories," agreed Lee dreamily. "They shall forever be part of who you are!"

Sakura groaned. "Tenten, you went through all of these? Seriously?"

"Somebody has got to do it," she said in feigned self-effacing manner.

"Right," agreed the bowl-haired shinobi. "Oh look, it's Neji!"

"Neji?" echoed Tenten, following his gaze.

He saw her—she was sure of that, because their eyes met. He wore no expression though, so he couldn't gauge whether his mood was positive, negative, or simply Neji-neutral. But when their paths met, he merely gave them a curt nod before continuing on his way.

Tenten looked behind her shoulders, watching his retreating back figure. _I'll miss you too, dude, _she groaned inwardly.

"That was passionate," commented Sakura, looking at the Hyuuga too.

"Anything's better than homicide," she said, squaring her shoulders and turning her gaze to the gates of the Hyuuga compound. "Oh well, mission accomplished."

"You make it sound so… simple," said the pink-haired kunoichi in wonder.

"Treating it otherwise won't be good for my mental health," she replied with what she hoped was an effortless smile. "Ne?" She turned to her other companion.

One look at Rock Lee though, the person who had known her since practically forever, told her all that she suspected she knew all along—the act was not convincing.

……………………………………………………..

_Finale out soon_


	14. Chapter 14

Neji's eyes crinkled as he scanned the whole place that was currently bathed in glaring Konoha sunlight. Streams of people passed around him, cheerfully engrossed with their idle chatters. Peddlers were hawking their respective merchandise, with some determinedly negotiating a sweet price that would give them a jackpot of a profit. Kids ran by in circles, their giggling and laughing adding to the cacophony of noises that the town plaza was good-naturedly known for.

Common townsfolk were often the target of his ambivalence; a scornful stab of feeling at their weakness—at how they needed to be protected by stronger people so they could live-- but within him was a pang of jealousy too. These people lived a sheltered life, wherein their biggest worry was the increase of the price of potatoes and the right brand of fabric conditioner for their clothes. They were clueless about snake ninjas, secret organizations, or threats of invasions. The only time he remembered fear in their eyes was when he and Tenten, on their way back to the Hyuuga compound after his failed match with Naruto, saw them being lined up for evacuation. It was then the height of the Sand invasion.

His teammate commented about it too—something about people confronting the dreadful face of death for the first time since the Kyuubi's attack many years ago. He remembered telling her that it was the fault of the higher-ups, who didn't teach these people vigilance and readiness for situations like this. To avoid any more scenarios like this one, he said, all the children should already be trained early on combats.

To which, she pointed out dryly, "The Hokage-sama might want the future to be one that promises hope and peace, not more wars."

He was silenced by that.

Perhaps because, in his heart of hearts, he believed that Tenten was right. As he had always did whenever she would point out something to him. The woman had that power to make even his immovable principles crumble whenever she shed her own light to his viewpoints.

Once more, something wrenched his heart upon remembering her. His mind returned to that fateful day he saw her leave the compound, this time, without the colorful wigs and horrendous clothes. He knew she saw him see her. He saw that hopeful smile that was ready to blossom anytime if he would just encourage her.

And he didn't. Angered pride decided for him at that moment. He turned away. And just when he realized how foolish he was—that this might be the last time they could actually see each other—he turned to her again, only to find her gone.

The feeling of emptiness returned to him like a long-lost traveling Muse.

"Step aside!" yelled a teenager, who was riding his bike like a crazed maniac. In the nick of time, Neji stepped back to save his toenails from getting smashed by the wheels.

"Sorry, old man!" yelled the lad, glancing towards him briefly with a snicker. "Ancient dork."

A short exhale released itself from him. On second thought, maybe training kids should be put under his clan's supervision. He must discuss the therapeutic benefits of that possibility soon with Hyuuga Hiashi.

……………………………………….

**Finale**

_I dedicate this chapter to the people who waited. And believed I could finish this story. And mostly, didn't curse me for hibernating so long just to end it._

_This is for __**Ate Deanette**__ who I can never thank enough for the sympathy she expressed at a very difficult time of my working girl life. For telling me that I am not alone in this situation, thanks and I very much heart you._

………………………………………

Finally, Neji arrived at his destination. And even without his bloodline ability, finding the person he was going to meet wouldn't take him long to do. After all, he only had to look at one specific direction.

Which was what he did.

And standing beneath the makeshift roof of a small ramen shack he was looking at was Uzumaki Naruto. Hands pocketed into his black and orange jacket and towering in masculine grace over passersby, he was the object of curious, admiring gazes from people who happened to pass by him.

But the thing that attracted the Hyuuga's attention was the blissful serenity in his face. He was worth a thousand words of happiness and peace of mind. A far cry, indeed, from how he last saw him months ago in a village ceremony.

Sensing his steady gaze, Naruto's blue eyes met his scrutiny. And with an unmistakable twinkle of glee, his cerulean eyes lit up.

"Neji!" the Rokudaime called out, waving his arm excitedly as he ran towards him.

He stepped back, momentarily afraid that Naruto would jump on him, as an eager dog would pounce on its master. But Naruto slowed down, finally coming into a stop when he was in front of him already.

"Neji, you're here! For a while there, I thought you weren't going to come," said the mature version of the hyperactive blond ninja he knew since youth.

"Heh." If only Naruto knew how long and painful his deliberation was…

"You're not as snobbish as Kakashi-sensei and I think, after all!"

A vein popped on his head. Apparently, he should have thought about this a little bit longer.

………………………………………

"Sending a scroll to meet you in a ramen stall is unbecoming of a Hokage," he muttered as they waited for their order to be served. "And so is asking me to treat you to two bowls of noodles."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I just spent my last paycheck on baby food."

Had someone else said that, he could have pounded that person in glorious violence for mocking him by mentioning his much-missed nephew. But Uzumaki Naruto had a way of saying things that sounded wrong but would still seem right, given its sincerity and candidness.

"Iji doesn't each that much," he said, frowning.

"Oh well," shrugged Naruto helplessly. "Chouji asked me to try the banana-wheat flavor. And it was really good!"

"A bowl of dynamic chicken noodles and a bowl of beef broth!" announced the chef, placing their order in front of them.

"Thank you!" said Naruto cheerfully. "Let's eat!"

Neji watched the man beside him gobble up the large bowl of steaming noodles with much gusto. Ah, if there was one thing that would be astronomically impossible to change in Uzumaki Naruto, it must be his appetite for ramen.

However, he wasn't a big fan of noodles, as well as of anticipation. He placed down his chopsticks, deciding that he might as well get over with this.

"What is it that we came here for?" he began, making Naruto glance at him, surprised.

"Well, we'll do what people usually come here for—eat." With that, Naruto went back to his meal heartily.

Silence followed. At last, the Hokage glanced back at him.

"You're not eating." Naruto sighed. "Such a waste of good food. Here, let me help you finish that—"

"We both know that we didn't just come here for the food."

The Rokudaime smiled. "Eat up, Neji. We'll be spending the whole afternoon doing what good estranged cousins-in-law should. We still have a lot of catching up to do, ne?"

Knowing that pursuing the argument would just be a waste of energy, Neji obliged and picked up his chopsticks too.

Wordless minutes went by, with both of them blissfully engaged in their meal. Neji couldn't help but wonder how anti-climactic the scene was—he had lived for years loathing the Rokudaime for his cousin's untimely demise, and perhaps, hating himself even more for not being able to do anything for his beloved cousin when she needed him the most. But now, here they were, seated side by side and eating noodles like ordinary friends out on an ordinary day.

And surprisingly, he felt no trace of hostility or discomfort in the situation, which he earlier feared he would feel after he finally resolved to rendezvous with Naruto.

"Neji?"

He glanced at the Hokage, who had set aside his chopsticks. Clearly, the yellow-haired man now wanted to talk. Silently, he wondered how the conversation would transpire—with so much for both of them to discuss, and yet with so little appropriate words at dispense.

"Did you like the ramen?"

It took him awhile before he was able to digest the question. Needless to say, the relevance was lost to him. "Y-Yes." He didn't know much about noodle cuisines, but he was fairly certain that they were supposed to be warm, which would make his serving passable by likable ramen standards.

"Great!" Naruto grinned at him. "I have always known that all people who love Ichiraku ramen are good people. Why didn't I just think of this, instead of having Tenten find out for me?"

Neji mumbled, something about "Let's change the topic, or I'll shove this shaker into your nostrils." Naruto smiled. Men wince where they hurt, indeed.

They finished the meal and paid, then sauntered out of the stall. Naruto kept quiet most of the time, although Neji could feel what was going on in the Hokage's mind.

Uzumaki Naruto wanted to talk about Hyuuga Hinata.

His chest constricted. He felt he wasn't ready for a confrontation yet. With Iji and Tenten gone, he felt more lost than ever. Yet he knew losing them paved the way for him to finally look at the road he had long ignored.

He glanced at Naruto. "Come with me."

The man nodded, albeit confused as to why they were heading for a flower shop.

………………………………..

As Neji had grown accustomed to do, he placed a bouquet of immaculate white lily flowers in front of his cousin's grave, stepped back, and quietly greeted the clan heiress with the reverence accorded to someone with such an important position as her.

And yet, it was different from before —gone were his avowals of avenging her unjust death and his consuming hatred for Uzumaki Naruto, replaced by a peaceful, restful feeling he hadn't experienced for the longest time.

And this time also, he wasn't alone; beside him stood Hinata's lover himself, whose sad blue orbs gazed at the lonely patch of mud and grass. The little space was Hinata's only tangible memory left in this world. After her death, he had her remains cremated, and then spread all over the little hut she lived in. He would rather have her ashes on the Hyuuga grounds, her true home, but he couldn't risk Hiashi knowing about Hinata. He couldn't break the man's heart—he only knew too much how excruciating the pain of loss really was.

Maybe one day, he would tell his uncle—once they were both ready.

Naruto kneeled down, tracing the dirt with his trembling fingers. "I-I've been looking for this place for a long time… and she was just here all the while…"

"You've been here?" he asked evenly.

"She guided me back here," explained Naruto softly.

A story that seemed long and curious was written on his eyes. Neji didn't ask anymore. Not now, though. He had a more important question in mind that he needed the blond to answer.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me," he began, clenching his fist, "is it really possible to forget a person you love?"

Naruto didn't even pause to think of his answer. His immediate reply was a shake of his head. "Once you've loved a person, she'll be a lingering permanence in your life forever. Even if she leaves you for her own path, you'll never get back your old self. You are changed, and there's nothing you can do about that."

"What about your accident? And Hinata-sama?" he pressed.

Naruto smiled crookedly. "I don't know if you will believe me, Neji, but I never forgot her. Never." He looked up at the skies overhead, a faraway look in his eyes. "My amnesia withheld from me her name, her face, and her distinguishing features. But somehow, I was still reminded of her. She would appear in my dreams as how I most fondly remember her. I would look at the forests and the rivers, and when I close my eyes, I would feel myself transported back to a place and time when everything felt so right in the world."

"Then why were you engaged to your assistant?" Neji asked, in a tone bereft of anger and accusation. He simply wanted to know.

Naruto turned his eyes back at the Hyuuga, smiling a little. "It is just one of the many office rumors that got accepted as fact in the village. I didn't bother to correct that one because it flatters Sakura-chan a lot." He then turned staid. "Granny Tsunade knew I liked her since boyhood, and so, she asked Sakura-chan to consider that option. However, by that time, I was in love with a ghost—the memories of an unknown woman which kept coming back to me. I decided to suspend my decisions until I find out the identity of that mysterious woman. I left Konoha to find that person, but what I got were reminiscences."

"Hinata-sama was dead," Neji replied quietly.

The Rokudaime nodded. "Learning about that nearly took away my will to live. But I still have a son to look for, and so I mustered whatever strength I was left with, and returned to Konoha."

"You didn't pursue the offered matrimony when you returned to the village?" asked the Hyuuga. "You were free to do so, with Hinata-sama's demise. And even then, it was legal, for you were still technically unmarried."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I didn't want to be unfair to Sakura-chan. I know I can never love her the way I loved Hinata. I guess I'm one of those romantic fools Sakura-chan said she once was, because I believe that there is such thing as one true great love in life. Once you meet that person, you can never love anyone else in the same way you loved her.

"Knowing Hinata was like knowing forever. And after forever comes what? Like a circle, it's just a path that brings me back to her," finished the blue-eyed man softly. "To love a dear friend like Sakura less than what I was capable of offering and even lesser than what she deserves is unthinkable. After her painful acceptance of Sasuke's decision to never return, I vowed to protect her from further pain, including those that I could give. So no marriage took place."

"And you have no regrets, knowing you'll live with only Iji for the rest of your life?" Neji asked after a momentary pause.

To which, Naruto replied with a smile, "Iji is now my life, Neji."

………………………..

They both knelt down at Hinata's grave silently for awhile, eyes closed in prayer for her soul. When Neji finished, he opened his eyes and turned to Naruto.

The Hokage's face was wet with freshly-sprung tears, his shoulders shaking slightly as he wept quietly. Neji let him be for awhile, and he would have allowed the Hokage even more private moments with his cousin, but Naruto already broke the silence.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Neji." His voice was now calmer, more controlled. "Finding her final resting place at last after many years of fruitless search… the feeling is even more overwhelming than I had imagined."

The Hyuuga exhaled perceptibly. "I feel I had stood between you and Hinata-sama long enough."

"No," said the blond, turning towards him. "You just have a weird way of protecting a cousin."

"Heh." An irrepressible smile formed on his face. " Are you trying to make me feel better, Hokage-sama?"

"Isn't that Tenten's job?"

Neji paused. "Is it my imagination or have you been mentioning my teammate more frequently?"

"Surely you jest!"

………………………………

He and the Naruto parted ways in front of the Hyuuga compound, but not without making the latter promise that he would take Iji to them every other day for a visit. Naruto shook hands with him solemnly and said it would be good for Iji to meet the other side of his family—it'll be better for him to have someone to split the milk formulation expenses with anyway.

He headed straight for his room to get some rest and perhaps, a moment of contemplation on today's events. He was just about to lie down on his bed when his eye fell upon the bare table near him.

His eyes widened, and as if electrocuted, he perked up, just as the housemaid knocked on his door.

……………………………………..

"W-What do you mean the kunai is missing!" Neji's voice rose in a fearsome octave, startling the maid before him. "It was right on my table—nothing that could be swept along with the dust. It has been there for a couple of decades, and it had never been misplaced by any of the previous cleaning ladies! And now you're telling me that you must have thrown it away along with the garbage?"

The young woman looked near to tears. "N-Neji-sama, I-I'm so sorry… I could explain…b-but I…" She silently cursed herself and the coincidences. Why did she have to decide to change the sheets of his bed at this certain part of the day? Why oh why?

"Had the garbage been collected?" he wanted to know.

"U-Um…I-I… y-yes," she stammered. "B-But Neji-sama, you can't go after it. T-The collector was here the other day and h-he had taken it already…"

His face darkened. "Where does the collector live?"

The maid's eyes widened. "N-Neji-sama, y-you're going after the garbage collector?"

"Yes, and if you don't tell me where he lives, I will personally talk to your father and tell him that the garbage collector is your secret admirer," he said, crossing his arms.

"N-Neji-sama, p-please don't do that!" The maid looked like she was truly going to panic. "W-What if Midori finds out about that?"

"The night-shift guard of the fourth cell?" Had he been in a jollier mood, he would have been amused with the girl's concern for her boyfriend's displeasure rather than her father's ire.

"N-Neji-sama, I-I beg you… I am in a most difficult situation and—"

"Neji." Hiashi entered the hallway, looking puzzled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Both he and the maid bowed down before the clan head. The girl spoke first. "H-Hiashi-sama, Neji-sama is looking for the kunai—"

"She had accidentally disposed of a very important possession, and now, I am asking for her cooperation in finding it, since it was her fault that she lost it," said Neji politely. Too politely, it seemed for the old man. Ah, his nephew was furious, indeed.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"You forgot to mention something about blackmails," said Hiashi, his mouth twitching.

Neji sighed inwardly. So the old man heard the entire conversation. Left with no pride to spare, he said dryly, "The missing kunai is something very important to me."

"Important enough to drive a poor girl out of her wits' end?"

He grimaced. "Unfortunately, Hiashi-sama."

"I had her take it," replied the clan head simply.

"I-I'm sorry?" Neji wasn't sure that he heard it right.

"I asked her to give the toy to me in complete secrecy," repeated the old man in clearer words. He turned to the young woman, who smiled gratefully at her savior. "I think the dining room needs a little more dusting."

"Y-Yes, Hiashi-sama!" She bowed down hurriedly at both Neji and the clan head before departing from the room.

When they were left alone once more, Neji turned to his uncle in confusion. "Why did you take my kunai?"

"Must I explain my actions to my nephew?" asked Hiashi, humor shining in his pale eyes.

Neji sighed again. "Hiashi-sama, it is a highly important keepsake for me. May I please have it back?"

"It isn't with me."

The younger Hyuuga's eyes widened. "Where is it then?" He was starting to believe that his uncle was starting to regress into his second childhood in a fast-forward mode.

Hiashi turned his back at his bewildered favorite nephew just in time to conceal his mischievous smile. "If it is that valuable, then you ought to get it back yourself from her."

"Her?" Neji knew only one woman whom Hiashi would have interacted with that much, but he wanted to be sure.

"Ask Cookie."

………………………………..

_I really kinda miss the Hyuuga servants who prepare those grand Lauriat stuff for snacks, _though Tenten, shaking her head miserably as she carefully poured hot water into a cup of instant noodles. _I never go hungry in that place._

She sat down and stirred her noodles with her chopsticks as she once again settled into the deep river of her now familiar questions. _Who's feeding Iji? Does the new nanny know that Iji likes his milk with a hint of honey? Is she singing Iji to sleep? Does Iji even remember I existed once upon a time?_

Her eyes fell on the toy kunai that Hiashi had handed over to her the last time. It was now a permanent fixture on her countertop, for the lack of knowing what she would do with it.

With a sigh, she began to eat. She was peacefully scorching her tongue when her gaze fell upon her noodles.

Upon seeing a piece of white vegetable bob up the surface of her meal, her reactions were automatic—she furiously stabbed it with her chopsticks, all the while imagining it was Hyuuga Neji's handsome brooding face.

"Take this! And this! And this!" she hissed. The poor punctured vegetable went down the broth. "You're not getting away from me, Neji!" She captured the drowned vegetable with her chopsticks and then proceeded to whack it repeatedly on the tabletop. "This is for Hinata-chan! And this one's for Hokage-sama! And this one's for Iji! For Lee! For Gai-sensei! Jerk! Jerk!" Her arm paused in mid-air as she concentrated on the last slam of the now smashed vegetable. _This one… this one's for breaking my heart all over again._

"So this is how Jounins train themselves for battle."

The voice was unmistakable. However, she couldn't find it in her heart to believe it. _Impossible! _Eyes wide, she looked up.

Neji was standing by the kitchen door of her apartment, hand still on the knob. He was probably just letting himself in when he witnessed her glorious display of food violence.

Her cheeks turned hot, to her disdain. "To each his own." Trying to look unruffled, she dropped the mutilated vegetable out of the window. "What are you doing here, Neji?" she asked, looking at him with feigned nonchalance.

For a second, she thought she saw uncertainty flash in his pale eyes. That surprised her. _Neji, nervous? _

He cleared his throat. "I-I came here… I came here to recover what is mine." He started to walk towards her.

Despite herself, Tenten's heartbeat raced. And yes, despite herself, she found herself thinking about those mushy sequences in Sakura's soaps. Her mind orchestrated one such scene…

_Chibi Neji's fists clenched. "I came here to recover what is mine."_

"_W-What do you mean?" A chibi version of herself asked, eyes shaking._

_He crossed the distance separating them in a few quick strides. "You, Tenten. I am such a fool for letting you go…"_

_Her eyes glistened. "Yes, Neji. You are such an idiot for doing that, not to mention a moronic heartless jerk. But let's discuss that for later, along with our strategy as to how we can keep that fact from influencing our children's genes."_

"_I love you, Tenten…" His head bent down to meet hers._

Tenten gasped when she opened her eyes and saw that, indeed, Neji's face was bent down towards her!

"H-Hey!" she cried, just as Neji's shoulder passed her. His hand was aiming for the toy kunai beside her instant noodles cup. Acting quickly, she slammed her chopsticks on his hand. His momentary shock allowed her to grab the toy kunai and place it on the other side of her noodles cup.

"Give that back! That's mine!" yelled Neji.

"Look, Neji. Finders keepers. Now go away before I decide to stab you with my chopsticks," she threatened._ He came all the way here after weeks of non-speaking terms just to take his toy kunai? Jerk!_

"I'm not leaving without my kunai," said the Hyuuga, sitting across her.

"Do what you want. I don't care." She turned her attention back to her meal.

"I'll have you arrested," he said furiously. "Stealing is a crime."

"Not when Hiashi-sama gave it to me."

"It's not even Hiashi-sama's for him to give!"

"He's your clan leader. He can give what he wants to give."

"Not _my _kunai!"

"Why so mad about it?" she asked, eyebrow arched. "It's just a toy I made. It's made of cheap wood that'll break if you smash it against a marshmallow. Its edge is even rounded, for Pete's sake!"

"I don't care!" bellowed Neji furiously. "That is _my _kunai—my very first toy!"

Tenten blinked, momentarily pausing from her meal. Neji stepped back, slightly embarrassed by his uncharacteristic outburst. Both of them remained wordlessly staring at each other until the Hyuuga marched towards the table and seized the kunai. He then got up and headed for the door, but then seemed to have changed his mind. He turned back to her.

"It's something important to me," he said quietly. "It's the first and last gift from someone which I allowed myself to accept without hesitation. It's something that made me smile when I was a child."

She felt the all-too familiar cold touch on her heart—something that always happens when Neji opens a little part of him to her whenever they're together. Though she already knew the things he revealed from Hiashi-sama previously, it was still entirely different hearing it straight from her teammate. Hyuuga Neji, the muted man who speaks volumes. She then found herself voicing out a question.

"Neji?"

He looked at her, just as she turned towards him. "A-Are you… d-do you… do you still hate me?" she wanted to know.

"You're stubborn, feisty and too damn self-sufficient. You deceived me into handing over my nephew to his father. You have the most disturbing taste in matching outfits among the people I know. And you like yellow sponges and pink starfishes." To her surprise, his features softened. A tender version of Hyuuga Neji that no one but her knew. "But I can never hate you. I will never do, no matter how angry or foolish-looking you make me."

To this, Tenten had to smile. "You can make me commit all sorts of horrible abuses to vegetables that resemble your complexion, but I guess I can't hate you, too."

He hesitated, and then smiled uncomfortably. "Thank you, Tenten. And I apologize for all the reasons that made you do that to the radish."

"Oh, think nothing of it," she said, shrugging dismissively.

"You're lying, Tenten."  
"Oh yeah, I guess I am. She smiled sweetly. "You have a lot of things to make up for, Neji."

"I don't mind." A smile crossed his face. He then turned his back on her and headed out of the kitchen, leaving her alone with the exact replica of his grin on her face.

Tenten found the formal attire she was wearing most prickly, but she was helpless. The long heavy gown weighed her whole little figure down, reducing her motor skills to smiling with painstaking efforts and exerting Herculean efforts to walk around because her outfit could only consent delicate baby steps.

Beside her, Neji stood silently, a strikingly dark-clad handsome figure that could have served as the focal point of the whole venue which was dressed luxuriously in white silk and roses.

If she were only a writer, she would have placed 'The End' at this very scene to imply a fairy tale happy ending for those who may read her tale.

But she was not a writer, and the celebration was not about her and Neji. She eyed Iji, who was dressed in matching white robes that his proud father wore. The Rokudaime was smugly showing everyone what the chip off this old block could do.

"Hey everyone, you know what? Iji can finish _ten _baby food jars in one sitting! Even Granny Tsunade could not explain the possible size of my son's stomach. My son is going to grow up a big healthy man!" Naruto rocked the giggling baby—now a two-year-old toddler in his arms.

"Really now, should the Hokage-sama say such things in public?" Neji whispered furiously to her.

She rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with telling everyone about Iji-chan's appetite?"

"It's something that should be kept private," said Neji with a sniff. "Like personal hygiene."

"I discuss the merits of doing my toenails in public," she grinned.

He sighed. "I am hoping that Iji will not become a female version of you. Can you just imagine how difficult he would be for his future wife?"

She frowned. "Am I difficult?"

"Yes."

She crossed her arms with a huff. "You'll eat your words once I find a husband for myself, Neji."

A sharp breath intake from him. "That will never happen."

"That you will eat your words?"

"That I will meet your husband." He glared at her. "I'll make sure you'll never marry anyone other than myself."

"You never proposed marriage to me," she pointed out.

He exhaled audibly, as if he was talking to a two-year-old youngster and not a fully grown woman of late twenties. "You rejected it."

"Which one, your invitation for us to train together in the mountains? Does that even count as a marriage offer?" she demanded.

"The one after that."

"That afternoon when you were offering to give me the Hyuuga family name? Why, I thought you were thinking of adopting me as a sister!"

His forehead creased. "I couldn't think of anything nobler than making an honest, surnamed woman out of you."

"Touched," she said sarcastically.

"Still arguing?" Haruno Sakura was carrying two wine glasses on both hands. Tenten had to admire how effortless her movements was, despite the fact that she was wearing an identical gown as hers. She had to give credit where it's due—the pink-haired woman's got class.

"We're not arguing," she replied, "we're playfully tearing each other's guts apart through an intellectual exercise of words."

"I should have known," said Sakura, laughing. She handed them both the wine glasses. "I say you call a truce. It's Iji's christening day and he shouldn't see his uncle and aunts bickering."

Uzumaki Iji was formally christened this day, and the doting father had declared it to be a village-wide holiday. The town center was dressed in white—Hyuuga Hinata's color, as Naruto affectionately puts it—for the occasion. Iji, being the cheerful outgoing child he was, loved the attention.

In the loving presence of his Hokage father and the affection of the oldest grandest clan in the Leaf village, Iji grew up to be smart and vivacious, perpetually curious about the world around him. Already, he was showing signs of being quite capable in visual logic and arithmetic. She heard that the Godaime and Sakura were very determined in rearing the child to be his father's own wise adviser.

Iji was named so to represent what he was then—an orphan. Now that he found his family again, Naruto didn't think of changing his name anymore. He said the child represented the irony of his name—and would probably carry this happily all his life. An orphan loved dearly by the world.

To Tenten's surprise, Iji caught her glance. He cooed delightedly and tugged urgently at his father's hair. "Coo'eeh!"

Naruto turned to them, smiling brightly. "Neji! Tenten!"

"You'll always be Cookie to him," said Neji as the two approached them. "You'll always be his first best friend."

"I figured as much." Her eyes twinkled as she took Iji eagerly into her arms.

Neji looked at Naruto. "Your mind hasn't changed yet?"

"Regarding what?" asked the Hokage.

The Hyuuga glanced at Sakura, who was graciously smiling and mingling with the crowd.

Naruto grinned. "I don't need to marry my best friend. She's already willing to be with me for as long as we live."

"See?" Tenten smiled teasingly at Neji. "You don't need to marry me, too, Neji. I'll be your best friend for as long as you want."

"And how, pray tell, will we continue the Hyuuga bloodline by being merely the best of friends?" asked Neji wearily.

"Interesting," said Naruto, grinning. He took Iji from her. "Mind if I take my kid away from such explicit talks? I don't just want him to be exposed to that yet."

"Tell that to Kakashi-sensei," said Tenten, chuckling. "Neji?"

"What?"

"Naruto really loves your cousin. I hope you believe him now," she said, looking at him.

"I guess I've known that a long time ago. It just took me an equally long time to acknowledge that fact." He pocketed his hands into his trousers' sides. "I guess it's a lot like how I feel for you."

She fought the goofy grin threatening to form on her face, as she reminded herself repeatedly that it was Hyuuga Neji, the great balloon-bursting anti-climax to even the mushiest love stories an author can pen. "Neji, is this another sad attempt at getting me to marry you again?"

"No," he smiled uncertainly, boyishly. "It's another of my pitiful attempts to tell you that you're the most important person in my life and I love you—and that I just couldn't say it outright without worrying that you'll hate me or laugh at me." He grimaced at the last thought.

Her heart ceased its beat. Abruptly, she faced him, ashen-faced. "W-What did you say?"

"I…" He scowled. "I love you, okay?"

She burst into laughter, to his dismay. "Why did it take you this long, dummy?" she asked, wiping the corner of her eyes.

"Because…" he sighed defeatedly. "Because you… do you have to ask me that?"

"I guess not." And right there and then in the middle of the celebration, she tiptoed and kissed him. Cheers, teasing, and laughter filled the place, with Iji's clapping buoyed by Naruto's applause and perhaps Hinata's approving smile from the heavens, but the world had stopped its motion for both Neji and Tenten.

For a moment, the world was theirs alone.

**The End**


End file.
